


Nuestros caminos

by IVNos



Category: O11CE(TV), O11ZE (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 52,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IVNos/pseuds/IVNos
Summary: Los caminos que seguimos a lo largo de nuesta vida estan hechos de nuestras decisiones, pensamientos, deseos, sueños y esperanzas, algunos de ellos se llegan a cruzar en una o varias ocasiones, algunos sin siquiera darnos cuenta.Mi primer fic y no sólo eso; el primero de mas de un capítulo terminado y si estan buscando una estúpida historia de amor, llena de humor y con sus dosis de dolor, los invito a leerlo, ¿Por qué?  porque no esta tan asqueroso, hay de todo para todos, no se rindan con los primeros capítulos, va evolucionando se los prometo y si les gusta dejen amor y sí no dejen odio, y sí les da igual, ustedes dejen algo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ok, no se quién fue la persona que me convenció de que podía escribir algo, pero aqui estoy, dejando a su merced esta cosa que salió de las profundidades de este pantano que es mi cerebro, es la primera vez que escribo algo para que alguien mas lo lea, y la verdad ahora tengo mas amor y respeto por las personas que hacen esto taaan bien, bueno no me odien, y si lo hacen porfavor que sea con todo, quería hacer algo porqué desde que vi a esos dos juntos los comencé a shippear, y antes de que salga la nueva temporada y eso... Ok me callo, aqui está( dispara y sale corriendo)

Para Ezequiel este era el castigo, lo que se merecía y lo iba a enfrentar. Después de que todos los halcones se enteraran de su traición en el vestidor, justo después de que todos ellos supieran que le había estado pasando información importante de todos ellos a quien se había convertido ya en un enemigo bastante peligroso para el IAD, nadie quiso escuchar sus explicaciones, por supuesto, para algunos de ellos era injustificable, para otros más era todo menos una sorpresa, por que según ellos; una vez traidor, siempre traidor. Pero ellos no sabían la historia completa, ellos no sabían que Diego se las había ingeniado para obligarlo a hacer tal cosa, amenazando algo que para él era de lo mas importante: su futuro profesional.   
Buscó, con la mirada entre todos su compañeros, sí habría entre ellos alguien dispuesto a escuchar, a entender, a perdonar si era posible está situación. Tal vez, los que habían demostrado tener más bondad de la que el podría haber imaginado, Gabo quizá, el parecía haber perdonado a Lorenzo por todo lo que le había hecho en sus primeros dias en los halcones... Lorenzo, el podría entender sin duda de lo que era capaz su papá para obtener lo que quiere. Intentó una vez más hablar sin levantar la voz y que no pareciera que les estaba gritando, aunque con el alboroto que se había formado en los vestidores un grito hubiese sido una buena idea. \- Sí me dejan hablar yo podría explicar todo lo qué pasó... Si es verdad que eh estado pasando información a Diego... Y... Que... Eh intentado sabotear a alguno de ustedes... Pero... Pero... Me cansé de hacerlo... Diego me ha estado manipulando para hacer todas esas cosas... Y honestamente yo jamás quise...- Una serie de protestas se desataron alrededor una vez mas, algunas preguntas, acusaciones y muchos merecidos insultos que dolían... Pero no tanto como toparse de frente con la mirada de cierto miembro del equipo, que sin decir nada había hecho sentir el dolor de un millón de ladrillos aplastando su pecho, habría soportado una mirada de odio, el ya se había acostumbrado a esa mirada con el paso de los años, pero ver la mirada de decepción en aquella cara que solo le había brindado amigables sonrisas últimamente, fue demasiado, sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, cuando sacudió su cabeza lentamente negando algo despues giró y salió del cuarto sin decir una palabra, con la mirada baja... Sin mirar atras, si su corazón era capaz de romperse estaba seguro que verlo salir decepcionado lo había hecho... Las palabras que dejaron su boca, casi inaudibles, murieron entre el bullicio de aquel cuarto, aunque el quisiese haberlas gritado para ser escuchadas. \- Valentino... Espera...- ni el ni nadie mas las escuchó...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El camino del bien, hasta hoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, ok, tal vez esto no fue tan buena idea, lo que sigue es para que vean al monstruo al que me enfrento en mi cerebro... Hay va

Para Valentino, no había otra forma si no ser como el era, amable, bondadoso y siempre enfocado en encontrar lo mejor de las situaciones y las personas, era simplemente la forma en la que había sido criado, lo que desde pequeño se le había enseñado, y aunque mas temprano que tarde ya le habia acarreado algunas dificultades, no iba a cambiar por unos problemas menores ocurridos en su vida; como la vez que que a sus apenas 5 años de edad, fue acusado de robar dulces en una tienda, solo por aceptarlos de una niña, que parecía ser bastante amigable, pero que en realidad los habia robado, y fueron encontrados por el furioso dueño mientras se los comían en el suelo de uno de los pasillos de la pequeña tienda, y faltó una larga explicación a su padre de como su amiguita le habia regalado los caramelos, y que no tenía idea de que habían sido robados, para que el dueño, lo dejara de llamar ladrón y después decirle que no debería ser tan confiado... O la vez que para su cumpleaños número 10, su abuela le había regalado un balón de fútbol muy especial, con la primera letra de su nombre en  rojo brillante en algunos de los parches de la pelota, era hermosa, y el hecho de ser un regalo de su abuela favorita, la hacía aun más preciosa, al otro día muy feliz y orgulloso la llevó a la escuela, apenas sí dejó que tocara el piso, pero se las mostró a todos sus amigos, y maestros diciéndoles que con ese balón comenzaba a sentirse como lo que siempre había querido ser: un jugador profesional de fútbol, cuándo su compañero Vicente, se acercó a el y le dijo :- que pelota, tan bonita Valentino, y mira, tiene la V, como mi nombre...- la sonrisa de Valentino solo creció mas. - yo quisiera tener una asi... ¿Me la prestas para enseñarle a mi mamá como la quiero? Mañana te la devuelvo ¿ siiiiiiiii?- Valentino parpadeo, varias veces,- pero, pero, me la acaban de regalar y...-  
\- no seas envidioso, por favor, mañana te la doy, te lo prometo- para el una promesa, era algo que no se podía romper, según le había dicho su familia- esta bien- y entregó de sus propias manos el objeto que para sus diez años era el tesoro más incalculable sobre la tierra, con la promesa de tenerlo de regreso al día siguente... Y si, lo tuvo de vuelta, pero lo que regreso a sus manos fue lo que parecia un sombrero bastante viejo y maltratado, con lo que alguna vez fueron letras rojas sobre el : - lo siento mucho, el perro de mi hermano quiso jugar con el- dijo Vicente - y ya no pude quitárselo por que es demasiado grande y  me dio miedo que me mordiera la mano, mi mamá va hablar con la tuya para pagarlo y que te compres otro- las lágrimas no salieron en ese momento solo un suspiro y un - está bien- en los brazos de su abuela despues de explicarle lo sucedido fue en dónde el grifo se abrio... Varios de sus compañeros parecían pensar los mismo de el: el era demasiado inocente, pero el tiempo y las decepciones siguieron, pero no por eso se detendría a ser menos confiado y amable, cosas buenas también habían llegado, buenos amigos, mucho amor familiar, su lugar en los halcones, si, tal vez ser demasiado confiado era muy inconveniente, pero jamás se arrepentiria... Hasta ese día en dónde una vez más, confió en alguien, decidió darle el beneficio de la duda, y resultó en un tren de traiciones y mentiras, Ezequiel, se había convertido en su compañero, en su amigo, en su apoyo después de la lesión, en... Alguien en quien confiar ¿y ahora resultaba que todo lo que había hecho, era un juego de manipulación retorcida para dañar al equipo? ¿En complicidad con Diego Guevara?... ¿Y lo admitía frente a todos, e intentaba justificarse ?... Una parte de su cerebro, quería gritar lo mismo que sus compañeros- traidor, imperdonable, basura- y la otra parte, quería volver a dar la oportunidad de explicarse, pero luego a sus oidos llegó -Eh intentado sabotear a alguno de ustedes...- y sus miradas se encontraron, y de repente todo eso de esperar lo mejor de las personas se volvió demasiado agotador, y necesitaba un descanso de todo esto, de todas las decepciones, de los falsos amigos, asi que entre todo el escándalo que sucedía en el vestidor, salió sin ser notado, definitivamente, no tenia ganas de formar parte de ese juicio, en el pasillo, se cruzó a Francisco y a Vito, que al parecer algo veria en su cara que le preguntó-¿qué te pasa,  todo esta bien?- para Valentino fue un alivio el no tener que contestar, por que los otros dos se vieron distraídos por una nueva ola de gritos y protestas que estalló a sus espaldas, - pero ¿qué esta pasando aqui?- dijo Francisco aproximándose al cuarto seguido muy cerca por Vito, olvidando por completo a Valentino, estaba bien, necesitaba un tiempo solo para evaluar las decisiones que últimamente había tomado, caminó por los pasillos, distraído, hasta encontrase en el lab, y tomó asiento en uno de los escalones, esperando, ¿qué?, ni el mismo lo sabía, ¿claridad?, ¿respuestas?...pero, ¿ a qué preguntas?... Después de un rato, quien sabe cuanto, decidió que si iba a estar ahi, podía aprovechar para hacer los ejercicios de recuperación para su lesión, ignorando el dolor comenzó esperando que todo a su alrededor mejorara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulos cortos? Donde? Ah si soy yo, pero no es otra cosa solo que si no me detengo ahí, ustedes tendrian que leer una biblia


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me voy a detener pronto

\- ¿que está pasando aqui?- la voz de Francisco, sono lo bastante fuerte para que aquél alboroto del que se veía rodeado, cesara, detras de el entró Vito, pero no se veía señal alguna de que Valentino fuese a regresar, para la inevitable corte a la que sería sometido, aunque no estaba seguro más, de que estuviese dispuesto a ser su abogado esta vez, y francamente no lo culparía, después de primeras y segundas oportunidades, no merecía mas defensa que la que el pudiera encontrar en si mismo, pero, necesitaba hablarle, explicarle personalmente, convencerlo de que ya no era la persona, que el pensaba, no sabía por que, pero, sentía esa desesperación por escucharlo decir que todo estaba bien, que el le creía, que no había problema, por que aunque todos los demás lograran creerle y perdonarlo, no se sentiría completo hasta escuchar un - te perdono - de Valentino, no podía con la idea de que el, lo mirara otra vez con decepción, o que no lo mirara mas, simplemente, no, bien, era el momento, de aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, y por primera vez en su vida ser totalmente honesto, con la ayuda de Francisco, diría todo, el chantaje, las amenzas, el robo de la información, todo, su intención de parar por que ellos se habian convertido en su familia, y si hacía falta jurar sobre la vida de lo mas sagrado para el, que habia cambiado,lo haría, lo demostraría, todo para que esto terminara rapido y pudiese encontrar cuanto antes a Valentino, por que sólo dios sabe lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza para salir asi, sin mirarlo, y tenía que arreglar las cosas, inmediatamente, por que sí algo había aprendido estos meses de estar mas cerca de el otro arquero, era que Valentino no manejaba muy bien la negatividad en su entorno... Estaba listo para recibir los golpes, fueran metafórica o literalmente hablando, los merecía ambos, asi que todo pasó como tenia que pasar, las confesiones se hicieron, información fue revelada, por su puesto el primero en saltar a decir que le creía por lo que había pasado fue Lorenzo - creo que, no, no, estoy seguro de que mí papá es capaz de eso, y mucho más para conseguir lo que quiere, y al parcer lo que quiere ahora es destruir a los halcones, no se por que, pero parece que no le importa a quien tenga que usar o como, para lograrlo, o que sus dos hijos esten en el equipo del que intenta deshacerse- con una mirada el Gabo parecieron, llegar a la misma conclusión,- es verdad que no he llegado a conocer tan bien a Diego como Lorenzo, pero estoy seguro de que si es capaz de manipular a alguien para que haga el trabajo sucio por el, y no creo que tu admitiendo todo no era parte del plan- tomó un respiro y giró hacia los demas - yo, creo que deberíamos darle el beneficio de la duda, está arriesgando demasiado, para ser una trampa, yo voy a confiar en el- definitivamente, por las venas de esos dos, corría menos sangre Guevara de la que uno podria pensar, como era posible que esas dos manzanas si hubiesen caido tan lejos de su malvado árbol, las opiniones se dividieron, entre si y no, Francisco, bendito, Francisco también eligió el creerle, ese era un gran peso de su lado, al final solo algunos, los más difíciles, como Ricky y Dede, decidieron que le creían pero con la condición de que estaría a prueba y que al mas mínimo, movimiento sospechoso de su parte, conocería un lado de ellos del cual no estaría muy emocionado, definitivamente no quería conocer ningún otro lado de ellos que no fuese el que ya había conocido que era de por si bastante molesto, con el recalque de que, prometía hacer todo lo posible para enmendar el daño que ya había hecho, y que tenía toda la disposición de regresarle el golpe a Diego, algo que al parecer no era el estilo de Francisco, ni de los jóvenes Guevara, por que ellos creían en el juego limpió, demasiado raro para entender. Por fin pudo salir del vestidor, e inmediatamente, se dedico al buscar a Valentino, recorrió, los salones, la cafeteria, pasillo por pasillo, ¿y que tal sí ya se había ido?, pero aún falataban algunas horas de clase, de hecho deberían estar ahora en una de sus clases, por eso los pasillos estaban tan vacios, en donde podia estar, estaba intentando llamarle por décima vez, cuando al pasar frente a la puerta del lab, escuchó el tono del teléfono que le pertenecía sin duda a quien estaba buscando, metió el celular al bolsillo de su pantalón, y cruzó la puerta, a primera vista no se veia a nadie, pero al caminar mas por los escalones logró ver la silueta de Valentino, parado de espaldas a la puerta, junto a las pesas en un camiseta, al parecer tratando de escoger alguna para hacer un ejercicio de recuperación...- hey Valentino, ¿ podemos hablar?- el otro solo levantó la cabeza lentamente, pero no volteó, solo estiró su brazo para tomar una de las pesas, que parecia ser demasiado para un hombro lesionado recientemente...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí notan dejé de poner titulo a los capítulos, porque? Ah pues soy terrible para eso...so...bueno les dejo esto ... Disfruten

-¿ Valentino?- dijo terminando de recorrer casi toda la distancia que los separaba, el otro soltó aire por la nariz y contestó en un tono bastante exasperado -¿qué?- oh, no, jamás había escuchado tanta molestia en la siempre amable voz de su amigo - oye, no creo que, debas empezar con tanto peso, es demasiado, podrías empeorar tu lesión- dijo en un tono firme y calmado, Valentino solo soltó una pequeña risa, que no parecía nada divertida y sin voltear dijo - ¿ que no era eso parte del plan?- Ezequiel, quiso contestar pero fue interrumpido antes de siquiera intentarlo - claro, lo que querías era quedarte con mi puesto, para poder perder, los partidos a propósito...-  
-NO, eso no es lo que...-  
-¿no?, ah claro, entonces era retrasar, mi recuperación, apuesto que todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora, por nosotros, por mi, es parte de los trucos que te ha enseñado tu amo...- todas la palabras estaban cargadas con tanto veneno, que sus oidos zumbaban, esto no estaba saliendo como lo habia planeado, esperaba que Valentino como siempre estuviera dispuesto a escuchar, pero el extraño ser que se encontraba frente a el, no estaba ni cerca de dejarlo hablar para defenderse, solo estaba ahi, retorciendo ideas en su mente y a punto de hacer algo lo bastante estúpido, para lograr que esta vez si gritara, aunque esta era la última situación en la quería estar gritando, no encontró otra forma en la que se pudiera hacer escuchar -BASTA- Valentino giró rápidamente con una de las pesas ya en sus manos, y abrió su boca para hablar, pero Ezequiel apenas habia comenzado, y tenía que terminar lo que iba a decir. - asi, no son las cosas, es verdad que tal vez no soy una de las personas más confiables, pero créeme, yo jamás haría algo así, aunque Diego amenazara con que nunca volveré a pisar un campo de fútbol y lo cumpliera, simplemente es algo que jamás haré, y mucho menos a ti, si, hice cosas despreciables, a todos ustedes, y por la razón mas egoísta, solo estaba pensando en mi, pero, la verdad es que, cuando tú comenzaste a confiar en mi, y todos los demas, no pude, no pude seguir con esto, ustedes se convirtieron en una parte muy importante, para mi y...- derrepente se vio interrumpido por una risa histérica proveniente de Valentino, que sólo miraba al suelo y meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.- claro, importantes, un negocio muy importante-  
\- no, te juro que- Valentino levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente a los ojos y con un tono calmado dijo. - yo ya me cansé de confiar en las personas, y mas en ti... Mejor vete-  le dio la espalda y comenzó a levantar la pesa hacia su pecho lentamente mientras hacía una cara de dolor y un pequeño gruñido salia muy bajo desde su garganta, Ezequiel lo rodeó con paso firme y se plantó frente a el - bien, no me creas, odiame si quieres, pero deja de hacer eso, te estas lastimando y sólo lo vas a empeorar tu lesión, dame ésa pesa- estiró su brazo para tomarla, pero Valentino la alejó rápidamente de el y el el proceso se logró esuchar un crujido doloroso, y en un segundo la pesa cayó al suelo y un grito de dolor se escuchó, mientras se llevaba su otra mano a su hombro, y caía de rodillas al suelo, Ezequiel entró en pánico y rápidamente se situó a su lado poniendo una mano sobre su espalda y la otra no se decidía si ponerla en el hombro del otro o no, no sabía si podía empeorar o alviar el dolor si lo hacía - te lo dije- Valentino no respondió solo podía hacer sonidos de dolor - tranquilo, necesitamos ayuda, ¿te puedes levantar?- Valentino respiró profundo y asentio- muy bien, bien- Ezequiel cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse, los abrió y puso su otra mano bajo el otro hombro de Valentino para poderlo ayudar a levantarse - vamos a caminar poco a poco, ¿ esta bien?- se comenzaron a incorporar poco a poco, Valentino recargando su peso sobre el costado de Ezequiel, y ya casi para terminar de levantarse una nueva ola de dolor azotó a Valentino y volvió a inclinarse hacía el suelo arrastrando consigo a Ezequiel quien en un estado de completa desesperación se encontró gritando en dirección a la puerta de lab lo mas alto que pudo -¡AYUDA PORFAVOR!-...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, no se que dicir ahora, pero un lo siento no va a ser... Gusta? No? Vamos hablen


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch, esto me dolió mas a mi que a ellos... Disculpen... Hay esta...

Vito y Francisco se encontraban caminando juntos por el pasillo despues de una plática bastante desgastante con todos los halcones - Aún no se si los chicos se van a reponer tan rápido de esta- dijo Francisco mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello - es un duro golpe, pero también parece que hay iniciativa para poder encontrar una solución- Vito comenzó a mover sus manos mientras hablaba en un tono muy bajo, como para que nadie mas se diese cuenta de lo que estaban hablando - si, pero estan divididos, están los que creen en el arrepentimiento de Ezequiel y los que definitivamente no, y nunca ha sido bueno para el equipo que estén en desacuerdo entre ellos, así no son los mejores en la cancha- Francisco lo volteó a ver mientras disminuía la velocidad de sus pasos - ¿ y tu que crees?, ¿ crees que en realidad Ezequiel se arrepintió, que ya no está trabajando para Diego?- despues de unos segundos de silencio Vito contestó - para ser honesto Francisco, no se que pensar, por una parte, es el mismo que ya una vez traicionó al equipo sin pensarlo dos veces, pero también, está arriesgando demasiado al contarnos todo lo que planeó Diego, sí es que todo es verdad, éso ya es una prueba de fe, pero no estoy seguro- Francisco suspiró y retomando el paso continuó - si tienes razón, pero creo que se ha ganado el beneficio de la duda, hay que darle la oportunidad de redimirse, yo se lo difícil que es que tu futuro no esté seguro cuándo eres joven, y que puedes llegar a tomar decisiones malas, pero hay que confiar en el muchacho- Vito sonrió al mirar a Francisco y sacudió su cabeza lentamente - tu siempre decidiendo en confiar en todos, eso te ha traído bastantes problemas en la vida pero no lo dejas de hacer-   
\- ja, ni lo dejaré de hacer, también me ha traído cosas buenas- Vito sonrió aún más - claro, confiaste en mí para éste trabajo-  
\- ¿  lo ves?-  
Derrepente un ruido llamó la atención de ambos - ¿ escuchaste eso Vito?-  
\- si, fue como un grito- avanzaron un poco mas, hasta encontrase casi en la puerta del lab, cuándo esta vez el grito se escuchó muy fuerte y claro - ¡AYUDA! - los dos se apresuraron a abrir la puerta Francisco por delante, seguido muy de cerca por Vito, bajaron las escaleras hasta que se encontraron de frente con una situación bastante extraña, Valentino sentado prácticamente en el suelo con una cara de intenso dolor, Ezequiel arrodillado a su lado con el rostro lleno de terror y muy cerca de ellos una de las pesas que utilizaban para entrenar, en el segundo que se recuperaron del shock inicial, Francisco se acercó a ellos - ¿ Qué es lo que pasó?- preguntó con un tono consternado e inclinandose para tener una mejor vista de la escena. -Valentino... El, el, se lastimó el hombro, la pesa, yo, yo,- Ezequiel hablaba con su voz temblorosa y con la respiración agitada, y parecía que lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo- Vito solo cambiaba la mirada entre  Valentino, la pesa y Ezequiel mietras éste hablaba, y se acercó un paso más, y como si no hubiese escuchado lo que decía preguntó en un tono muy molesto -¿Qué hiciste Ezequiel?- Ezequiel levantó la mirada hacía Vito sosteniendo la respiración y abriendo los ojos muy grandes mientras se comenzaban a formar  lágrimas en ellos - nada, lo juro,-   
-Vito- se escuchó la voz de Francisco firme - hay que ayudar a Valentino, ¿si?- Ezequiel bajó la mirada al suelo, al sentir los ojos de Francisco sobre el y comenzando a retirar sus brazos de Valentino, el sabía que no había tenido la culpa de lo que había pasado, pero sin embargo, la acusación de Vito parecía haberse metido en su cerebro, y todas sus acciones de los meses pasados, se convirtieron en pasos que lo trajeron aquí, a ver a su amigo, lastimado y siendo tomado como una cruel persona capaz de hacerle daño físico a alguien mas, y tal vez no directamente, pero al final si era culpable, todo al su alrededor comenzó a pesar en cámara lenta, y le estaba costando trabajo respirar, cuándo derrepente la voz de Valentino sonó muy bajo, pero segura con dolor en cada palabra - El... no hizo... nada, fue mi culpa... No debí... El intentó detenerme, debí escuchar...- Ezequiel lo volteó a ver, y retomó la posición en la que había estado tratando de recuperar el aliento. - está bien, Valentino- dijo Francisco - bien hay que llevarte a la enfermería, Vito, ven ayúdame, vamos sacarlo de aqui, hay que buscar algo para inmovilizar su brazo- al instante Vito tomó el lugar de Ezequiel, mientras este se levantaba, y entre los dos hombres levantaron mas fácilmente al guardameta, mientras Ezequiel, se apresuró a buscar en su mochila que se encontraba en el suelo y sacó de ella su bufanda regresó a lado de los otros tres con ella en mano y Francisco la miró y sonrió - muy bien eso servirá- se alejó un poco pero sin dejar de sortener a Valentino para que Ezequiel pudiera trabajar para inmovilizar el hombro de su compañero - muy bien, vamos a poner, su brazo en posición, y tu rápidamente tienes que atar la bufanda alrededor de su brazo, y por encima del hombro - Ezequiel, le temblaban las manos y con movimientos torpes intentaba hacer lo que se le pedía - hey, respira- Francisco con voz calmada comenzó- tranquilo, se que tu puedes hacerlo ¿si?- el otro tomó un suspiro muy grande mientras cerraba los ojos, al abrirlos comenzó a seguir las instrucciones de Francisco - el amarre debe de ser firme, pero no demasiado apretado para no lastimarlo mas - se escuchó la voz de Vito del otro lado, lo volteo a ver y asintió con la cabeza e hizo un nudo firme a la espalda de su compañero - listo - dijo, mientras Francisco comenzaba a moverse junto a Vito y Valentino en dirección a la puerta -muy bien, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería, también hay que avisarle a su papá, esperemos que no sea nada grave- al ver que Ezequiel no se movía con ellos, hizo una pausa, y lo volteó a ver, el chico se encontraba plantado en su lugar, con la mirada perdida - Ezequiel, hey, podrías traer las cosas de Valentino a la enfermería, creo que deberías acompañarlo-  Ezequiel lo miró fijamente, y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró y busco con la mirada en dónde se encontraba la mochila de Valentino, cuando la vio, volteó hacia Francisco asintió y le dijo - si esta bien, los alcanzo alla- Francisco sonrió un poco y continuó su camino guiando al joven a su destino al lado de Vito, cuándo atravesaron la puerta, Ezequiel soltó un suspiro muy grande y sin mirar se sentó en el asiento mas cercano, y se llevó las manos hacia su cara frotando sus ojos con las palmas en un intento para detener las lágrimas qué amenazaban con salir, después de unos cuántos respiros profundos sintió un poco mas de calma se levantó y comenzó a recolectar las cosas de Valentino, y las suyas, tomó las dos mochilas y se dirigió a la puerta en camino a la enfermería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Según mí infinitamente vasta imaginación si hay una enfermería, por que? Porque si, es mas hay un personaje ahí para fines recreativos


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, ok, estuve a muy poco de cortar este capítulo porque según yo es muy grande, pero cada vez que lo intenté no pude ... Asi que no se haga costumbre esto... ya estaba por subir esto cuando me di cuenta que no había descrito a mi nuevo personaje whaaaaa... Asi que si eso se nota raro sorry... Este es un gran bocado asi que tal vez no nos veamos en algunas semanas y... Pues hay está ( lo lanza y sale saltando como personaje de my little pony)

Vito y Francisco lograron llegar a paso lento a la enfermería junto a Valentino, al cruzar la puerta lo dirigieron hasta la cama mas cercana - Jorge- llamó Francisco al enfermero, este salió de detras de una de las cortinas que separaban a otra de las camas, el encargado de la enfermería del IAD, era un hombre joven, casi de la misma edad de Vito pero un poco mas alto, de piel morena y cabello oscuro ondulado con una mirada pacífica y gesto amable, con algunos papeles en sus manos, al notar la cara de dolor que el joven que traían prácticamente cargando, los dejó sobre el escritorio y se acercó a ellos -¿Qué pasó Valentino?- Francisco respondió rápidamente - se lastimó el hombro otra vez, no sabemos que tan mal está- el enfermero puso una de sus manos sobre la lesión al notar el inmovilizador improvisado que traía volteó a ver a los otros dos adultos - es lo que pudimos encontrar para que no se continuara lastimando mas, uno de sus compañeros ayudó a colocarlo- respondió Vito,- está bien, muy bien pensado, vamos a pasarlo a la camilla del fondo y recostarlo, para ver sí hay algo que pueda hacer- y así se hizo, al terminar de recostarlo, y remover la bufanda Vito y Francisco se hicieron a un lado para que Jorge pudiese hacer su trabajo, mientras comenzaba a examinar de cerca el hombro y el brazo del joven preguntó - Valentino ¿me puedes decir cómo te lastimaste? ¿Te, caiste o golpeaste?- Valentíno tratando de resistir el dolor que le causaba el movimiento de su brazo contesto - no... Yo... intenté levantar...más peso del que me habían dicho... Fue muy rápido... Me duele mucho...- Jorge solo asentía mietras continuaba examinado al chico, despues de unos pequeños movimientos mas, lo dejó ir y dijo con un tono calmado - bien, pues por lo que yo puedo ver, aparentemente no te causaste mas daño del que tenias, pero debido a tus anteriores lesiones no puedo asegurarte que el daño interior sea mayor al que yo pueda ver, creo que necesitarás ir al hospital para que te revise tu traumatólogo y te haga todos los examenes para descartar algún daño en los nervios- volteó a ver a Francisco - hay que avisarle a su papá y a Isabel, no creo que valla a poder  terminar las clases el día de hoy- en éso la puerta se abrió y se escucharon unos pasos - ¿profe Francisco? - este levantó la voz - por aquí Ezequiel- y retomó la conversación que sostenia con el enfermero cuando este lo vio- es el compañero fe Valentín, quien lo encontró, si, si yo me encargo de avisarle a su papá- Ezequiel atravesó la cortina e inmediatamente su mirada se posó sobre su amigo que se encontraba acostado en un visible estado de dolor - ¿ cómo está?- se encontró preguntando sin dejar de mirarle - aparentemente nada grave pero lo tiene que revisar un especialista, yo le avisaré a Isabel- dijo Vito - lo único que puedo hacer por ti ahora Valentino es darte algo para aliviar el dolor, se que te dieron analgesicos cuándo fuiste al médico la primera vez, pero dada la situación te daré algo un poco mas fuerte ¿está bien?- Jorge le preguntó a Valentino y ese respondió positivamente, así que el enfermero se dirigió al estante dónde estaban los medicamentos y volvió unos segundos después con un vaso de agua y un par de pastillas y se las ofreció al joven - toma, tal vez te causen algo de sueño, pero te sentiras mejor, si, te tendremos vigilado hasta que llegue tu papá para llevarte a casa- volteó a ver a Francisco y este dijo ya encaminandose a la salida - si, si voy a avisarle, no tardo, tranquilo Valentino- y salió, Vito ayudó al chico a tomar las pastillas y pusó la botella de agua en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba junto a la cama y volteo a ver a Ezequiel quién permanecía ahí parado sin decir una palabra y al notar la mirada de Vito hacía el, este dirigió la suya al suelo, así que Vito decidió hablar - ehhh, yo voy a avisarle a Isabel, de lo que pasó, y seguro que también hay que notificarle a sus profesores que Valentino, no podrá asistir a sus clases por lo menos hoy y mañana- comenzó a caminar hacía la salida - espera - dijo jorge - yo también tengo que ver a Isabel, tengo que llevarle unos documentos que me pidió, hey Valentino ¿está bien si tu amigo Ezequiel te acompaña en lo que regreso?- Ezequiel levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia, el enfermero y después hacia Vito y después hacia Valentíno expectante, quien solo asintió y cerró los ojos relajando su cabeza contra la almohada - ¿ si te puedes quedar a cuidarlo? - pregunto Jorge, pasaron unos segundos y no respondió solo tenía la mirada fija en la figura que yacía en la cama, asi que el enfermero hizo otro intento, esta vez poniendo una mano sobre su hombro - ¿Ezequiel?- pareció despertar de su sueño - ¿sí podrías quedarte a cuidalo un momento?-  
\- este... Yo...- volteó a ver a Vito y después a Valentino - si, si esta bien, yo me quedo con el - Jorge apreto su mano en su hombro, sonrió y volvió por los papeles que había dejado en el escritorio mientras hablaba - lo mas seguro es que se duerma enseguida, no tiene por que pasar nada más, pero cualquier cosa que pase, no dudes en llamarnos, mi número esta anotado en el muro de la entrada, ¿si?, también hay mas agua por alla por si le da más sed, vuelvo enseguida- se volteó sonriendo una vez más hacia los chicos y se dirigió a la salida, al notar que Vito no se movía preguntó - Vito ¿ no vienes?- Vito dirigió la mirada hacía Valentino y Ezequiel y dijo - enseguida te alcanzo - Jorge tomó un suspiro grande - agh Vito, van a estar bien, no hay de que preocuparse- Vito lo volteó a ver sonrió un poco apenado - si, si lo se solo...- Jorge retomó sus pasos hacia la puerta - ok, pero entre mas rápido nos vallamos, mas rápido volveremos- y salió.  
Vito volteó a ver a Ezequiel y éste volvió a bajar la mirada - Ezequiel- al escuchar su nombre, levantó rapido la cabeza y puso una expresión dura - si, Vito se que no confías en mi pero- Valentino se incorporó un poco - Vito, les dije que el no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó- y volvió a recostarse lentamente manteniendo la mirada puesta en Vito - si, si, si, lo se- dijo Vito- por eso quería disculparme contigo Ezequiel, se que como te acuse en el lab no estuvo bien- Ezequiel relajó su postura y Vito continuó - no debí, sacar conclusiones, es obvio qué te preocupas por tu compañero, así que disculpa sí te hice sentir mal- Ezequiel respiró profundo y cerró los ojos moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro - no hay problema, creo que sí yo fuera tú, habría pensado lo mismo, después de todo lo que pasó, creo que me gané esa desconfianza- Vito se acercó a el y le dio un par de palmadas suaves en la cabeza - estoy seguro de que has cambiado, y pronto todos se darán cuenta, hasta tu- de la puerta se escuchó un grito algo molesto - Vito ¿vas a venir conmigo o no?- era Jorge, Vito dio un salto, y comenzó a apresurarse a la salida- nos vemos en unos minuto muchachos, voy, voy, aveces creo que eres más molesto que yo- dijo saliendo del cuarto cuando se encontró con Jorge, y las voces de ambos se fueron alejando, y la enfermería quedó en silencio hasta que se escuchó la voz de Valentino- ¿ Vito te acaba de palmear la cabeza?- dijo algo burlón, Ezequiel lo volteó a ver primero con confusión pero al encontrar su mirada sonrió un poco - éso no es lo más incómodo que me ha pasado hoy - Valentino río mientras cerraba los ojos - ja, pero es lo único que no quiero olvidar... Lo voy a usar para molestarte, y a Vito- Ezequiel tomó la silla que se encontraba junto a la cama, la acercó mas y se sentó en ella - Valentino yo quería- Valentino giró la cabeza en su dirección, lo miró a los ojos y lo interrumpió - no... yo, lo siento, creo que Vito tiene razón, yo tampoco debí sacar conclusiones...- Ezequiel, se enderezo y fruncio el seño - espera, ¿ tú, te estás disculpando conmigo?¿por qué? ¿ si recuerdas qué lo qué te acaba de pasar fue por mí culpa? -   
\- No- Valentino dijo seriamente - No fue tu culpa, estoy seguro de que eso fue totalmente mi responsabilidad, no estaba, pensando correctamente, es más, gracias por haberme querido ayudar depues de todo lo que te dije, no fue justo que te dijera todo éso, ahora se que no tenía razón en reaccionar así, se que Diego te amenazó y todo lo que hiciste no fue- Ezequiel solo lo miraba como si nada de lo que estaba diciendo tuviese sentido, entoces decidió que era suficiente- Valentino, basta, oye se que tal vez directamente no tuve nada que ver con esto - dijo apuntando hacia el hombro de su compañero- pero, si tengo algo de culpa, asi que deja de disculparte, yo soy el que debería estar pidiendo perdón, traicione tu confianza, debí decirte lo que pasaba antes de que se descubriera, y pasara todo este desastre, ¿ y todavía te disculpas? ¿ enserio? Valla, ¿ alguna vez te has molestado con alguien por más de cinco minutos? No se tu, pero eso no es bueno para tu salud evidentemente- los dos rieron, y Valentino dijo entre risas - no, y no creo que no- rieron hasta que Valentino comenzó a toser cubriendose la boca mientras el movimiento hacia que el dolor que se había disminuido regresara, Ezequiel se levantó de la silla y buscó el vaso de agua, y se lo acercó a Valentino mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse con una mano en su espalda para que puediera beberla, cuando le indicó que era suficiente, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, sin soltar el peso de su amigo y con una voz temerosa dijo-¿ estás bien? voy a llamar a Jorge para que regrese ahora-   
\- tranquilo, estoy bien, sólo se me secó la garganta, es un efecto de las pastillas para el dolor-  
-¿ estas seguro?-  
-si-  
\- pero ¿aún sientes dolor?-  
\- muy poco, solo creo que si me está dando algo de sueño- y soltó un bostezo.  
\- claro- dijo Ezequiel retirando su mano de la espalda cuidadosamente para que Valentino pudiera acostarse de nuevo - deberías dormir un poco, en lo que llega tú papá- y se giro para poder dejarlo solo - yo voy a estar del otro lado, si necesitas algo me gritas- pero Valentino respondió rápidamente aunque con palabras algo cansadas - no, espera, no tengo tanto sueño, ademas mi papá debe de estar en su trabajo asi que no creo que llegue tan pronto, y creo que aún tenemos cosas de que hablar, quédate aquí, le dijiste a Jorge y a Vito que me ibas a vigilar, con palmada y todo- dijo sonriente en su dirección pero no muy enfocado en el evidentemente, Ezequiel retomó su lugar en la incómoda silla y puso sus manos apoyandose en su barbilla - está bien, pero sí te duermes, no prometo que despiertes sin rayones en la cara- Valentino sonrio un poco más grande y con una de sus manos intentó tomar algo que solo el podía ver - no, tu no harías eso-  
Ezequiel solo rio un poco - tal vez si, tal vez no- por un momento todo quedó en silencio, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y el ruido exterior de la escuela en actividad a lo lejos, que si Ezequiel no hubiera estando mirando a los ojos a Valentino hubiese jurado que ya se encontraba durmiendo, derrepente verlo sonreír hacia el, hizo que su mirada se volviera imposible de sostener y desvió sus ojos decidiendo que era mejor mirar a algún cartel informativo que se encontraba en la pared de la habitación como si fuese la cosa más interesante del lugar, y últimamente eso le había estado pasando mucho, se encontraba incapaz de mirar a las personas a los ojos, en especial a Valentino, era demasiado extraño para el, por que Ezequiel siendo quien era, un joven con demasiada confianza y amor propio, nunca se le fue difícil sostener la mirada a nadie, el siempre desafiante, intimidante y en algunos casos provocador cuándo la situación lo pedía, ahora sentía, algo que no podía nombrar, no del todo, por que en cuanto el no poder mirar a Gabo, a Lorenzo y a los demás halcones, sabía que desde antes de confesar tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que los había traicionado, y si los miraba demasiado a los ojos tenía el miedo latente de ser descubierto, y ahora de ser juzgado, eso podía ser explicado de esa forma, por otra parte, el no poder mirar a Francisco o Vito, era en parte lo mismo, pero ahora además estaba la parte de el que estaba seguro de que después de escuchar su patética historia de como fue manipulado, ellos lo mirarian con lastima, como el estúpido chico que casi destruye a un un buen equipo, por no poder defenderse, y Ezequiel no estaba hecho para recibir lástima, mirar a Zoé, era un asunto muy diferente, ella era demasiado inteligente, y aunque el no hubiera dicho ninguna palabra de la situación en la que se encontraba, el sabía que ella sabía todo, el por que no dijo nada, tal vez era su último acto de fe sobre el, tal vez esperaba que el decidiera hacer lo correcto despues de todo, o quizá siendo la chica inteligente que era, sabía que nadie le iba a creer sin pruebas, pero aún así, desde antes que terminarán su relación, el mirarla a los ojos no era igual, ya no era mirar a la chica que quería, era verdad que ella era muy linda, graciosa, inteligente, audaz, perfecta, eso nunca iba a cambiar, pero había algo perdido ahí, algo que no sabría decir a menos que lo volviese a ver, sorprendentemente la ruptura no dolió lo que el esperaría, no hubo  llanto, enojo ni dolor, no hubo egos lastimados ni luto por el amor perdido por ninguno de los dos, se preguntaba si lo mismo que el había perdido el en ella, ella lo había perdido en el,  tal vez después de un tiempo, cuando pudieran ser amigos habría la posibilidad de hablar de eso, sería de mucha ayuda en alguna futura relación, que este no era el mejor momento para pensar en ello, tal vez, su mente se revolvia de un lado para otro, tratando de poner un nombre a todo lo que le pasaba, pero siempre regresaba al mismo lugar, Valentino, algo pasaba ahí, era su amigo, y desde que nunca tuvo un gran número de ellos, era algo que apreciar, sabía que su personalidad no era la mas alentadora en cuanto de establecer amistades se trataba, y antes de Valentino eso estaba bien, no necesitaba amigos, pero Valentino, nunca lo despreció por su personalidad, siempre lo miró como un amigo más, pero para ser honesto esa parecía ser la gran gracia con Valentino, era físicamente imposible odiar a alguien y lo que había pasado en la última hora era una de las pruebas más grandes de eso, la grandes ironías de la vida, Ezequiel Correa dispuesto a odiar a todos por su simple existencia, amigo de Valentino Toledo cuya existencia no podia hacer nada cómo odiar, un bostezo lo regresó al presenté donde se encontraba, y Valentino con los ojos entrecerrados y arrastrando las palabras habló después de un segundo - ¿escuché bien? ¿Diego, te amenazó? ¿ con frenar tu carrera profesional? ¿ por eso hiciste lo que hiciste?- por un momento Ezequiel no supo sí contestar o no, las preguntas fueron demasiado repentinas a pesar de ser dichas con un gran cansancio, pero se encontró incapaz de dejarlas sin respuestas asi que mirando su manos que se encontraban ahora sobre sus rodillas respondió lo mas sincero que pudo - al principio, no, solo era un trato, y en cuanto me negué a continuar trabajando para el, sacó esa carta de la manga, algo sobre que ningún club importante me iba a contratar, y eso fue suficiente para que no pudiese renunciar, y a pesar de que no estoy seguro de lo que haré ahora, no me arrepiento de haberles contado todo, aunque este sea probablemente el último año que pueda jugar en un equipo- Valentino solo sonrió y le dijo con mucha seguridad -no lo creo, el profe Francisco, Isabel, Vito, todos ellos no van a permitir que eso pase- soltó un bostezo- eres un buen arquero... No como yo... Pero casi - comenzó acerrar sus ojos lentamente mientras una leve sonrisa se posaba sobre Ezequiel - ¿por que ya no quisiste seguir trabajando para Diego? - Ezequiel levantó rápidamente su cabeza para mirar a su amigo, quien ya se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, y es que esa pregunta se la había hecho el mismo varias veces en las ultimas semanas y aun no sabía la respuesta, era un buen trato, algo fácil, era ganar no importaba cómo, pero algo había cambiado, era quizá, el entusiasmo del equipo, ellos siempre querían seguir las reglas para ganar, y tal vez ya se estaba sintiendo parte del equipo, tal vez la consciencia le dijo que de todas las personas que se merecían ser destruidas ellos no deberían, tal vez el deseo de ser mejor, de probarse a si mismo que podía hacer las cosas bien, que podía merecer, respeto, reconocimiento, cariño por las cosas buenas que hiciese, no solo miedo y odio, pero todas esas respuestas tenían un mismo origen, sí, el equipo, pero un miembro en especial, quien lo había hecho comenzar a considerarse uno de ellos, una persona en especial no se merecía caer por consecuencia suya, una muy parecida a la voz de su nueva consciencia, y si deseaba ser mejor, ser reconocido, ser respetado... Ser querido... Por alguien... La raíz de todo este ser nuevo que quería salir a la luz y hacer de si mismo alguien mejor... La realización lo golpeó tan fuerte y rápido que sintió que la habitación a su alrededor daba mil vueltas, y el aire de sus pulmones había desaparecido mietras todas la piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a caer en su lugar, todo lo que sentía, lo que deseaba sentir, todos sus motivos, tenían nombre, el mismo nombre de la persona que en éste mismo instante se encontraba ahi, frente a el en una cama, herido, por su culpa por mas que este dijera que no, estaba ahí, respirando lentamente esperando una respuesta... Y al enfocarse en la forma frente a el todo pareció detenerse, la tormenta que se había formado a su alrededor se detuvo de golpe, el aliento regresó a el, y en automático las palabras salieron de su boca para responder, no sabía si a Valentino o a si mismo - fue ... Por ti...- si quedaban dudas, las palabras terminaron de disiparlas - todo... fue por ti...- era realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, si, si, lo se, pero:  
> 1.- según mi experiencia en el campo de la medicina no se le dan drogas a lo menores de edad ( ignoren mi falta de ética)  
> 2.-me dijeron: oye no puedes escribir eso, es raro ( aquí estoy, por que a nadie me dice que no puedo)  
> 3.- todo se acomoda con imaginación y un arcoiris sobre los ojos.  
> Si les esta gustando recomiendo que lo recomienden a sus amigos...  
> Hasta la próxima


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell-o, personas bellas, mi emoción se desborda, estaba viendo una foto que posteo Sebastián, super linda, y decidí que era tiempo para ponerse algo homos ( o mucho) so, ( se pone sobre una rodilla y abre una caja de terciopelo) los amo...

Una mueca irreconocible, se comenzó a formar en el rostro de Ezequiel, una mezcla de felicidad, miedo, duda, expectante el silencio que apenas había durado un segundo se hizo eterno hasta que - mmhh- se escuchó, uno, dos tres parpadeos, y Ezequiel se dio cuenta que Valentino ya se encontraba más dormido que despierto, soltó un suspiro y una sonrisa, claro, su suerte el día de hoy parecía haberse tomado vocaciones, pero quizás era lo mejor, prioridades, primero la salud de Valentino, después todo lo demas, ya habría tiempo, mejor tiempo para hablar de esto, por que tenía que hablar, tal vez formar un plan, y esperar lo mejor, todo era tan nuevo, pero tan esperanzador a la vez, un suave ronquido, le trajo una nueva sonrisa, se levantó y se acercó lentamente hasta encontrase de pie juntó a la cama y mirando a Valentino dormir plácidamente, cómo si nada importara, con tanta paz reflejada en su rostro, como era posible, que todo lo que ahora sabía sobre lo que sentía no fuera más obvio antes, miró su cabello, sus cejas, sus ojos cerrados y apesar de los párpados sabía que sí alguien le preguntaba sabria decir exactamente del color que eran, su nariz que se expandia y contraia un poco cada vez que respiraba soltando un leve silbido, al bajar un poco mas la mirada se encontró de lleno su boca, con esos labios que tantas sonrisas sinceras le habían dirigido, y que aún dormido parecía que tenían pintada una sonrisa eterna, hipnotizado por aquellos labios rosas, llenos y  suaves a la vista, subió una de sus manos para posarse sobre su antebrazo al sentir aquel calor humano se encontró inevitablemente  inclinandose poco a poco hacia Valentino, cambiando la mirada intermitentemente entre sus labios y sus ojos, como esperando que se abrieran le dieran una mirada, levantó su otra mano, y suavemente la colocó sobre su mejilla  mientras recorría un poco mas de espacio hasta dejar sus rostros a tan pocos centímetros de distancia que podia sentir el aire que abandonaba la nariz y boca entreabierta del otro sobre su cara, y ahí respirando el mismo aliento que  soltaba, susurró - espero que podamos hablar... Mañana- y cerrando los ojos terminó de recorrer la escasa distancia que quedaba entre ellos y como el suave toque de una pluma sus labios flotaban sobre los de Valentino hasta que el más leve de los besos que en su existencia había dado tomó una forma completa, un segundo solamente, y todo tomó un brillo intenso que aún con los ojos cerrados podía percibir, pero también estaban ahí la culpa y el miedo, era una situación injusta y lo sabía, y encontra de todo lo que le gritaba que continuará, la dulce voz de su conciencia le recordó el asunto acerca de hacer lo correcto, y esa voz era más fuerte que todo lo demás, se incorporo lentamente sin mover sus manos de posición, buscando una respuesta en el rostro ajeno solo encontró la sonrisa eterna de aquella boca que juraría que su imaginación le convencía que era un poco mas grande, de lo mas profundo de su pecho salió un suspiro silencioso, enseguida se escuchó la puerta abrirse y algunos pasos avanzar hacía ellos, decidió retirar la mano de la mejilla de Valentino pero conservar la de su antebrazo dónde se encontraba y giró, asomándose por la cortina apareció el rostro de Francisco quién notando inmediatamente que el joven lastimado dormía, le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Ezequiel invitandolo a pasar al otro lado de la cortina, el asentio y volviendo la mirada una vez mas a Valentino para dar un último vistazo apretó suavemente su brazo y salió silenciosamente de ahí para encontrarse con el profesor.  
-¿ tiene mucho que duerme?- preguntó Francisco susurrando  -no, no mucho-  contestó Ezequiel siguiendo el tono susurrante - tuvo un poco de tos, le di agua, y me dijo que ya casi no tenía dolor pero que tenía sueño... Asi que... ¿ su papá?- Francisco pasó su mano por su cara y dijo - si, si, viene en camino, estará aquí en veinte minutos, está preocupado, aunque le dije que no estaba tan mal, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado con el, no lo culpó, me pongo en su lugar y creo que yo haría lo mismo cómo padre- volteó a mirar a la cortina dónde estaba seguro que Valentino se encontraba como si lo pudiese ver a través de la tela, y después miró a Ezequiel  - gracias por cuidarlo, eres un muy buen amigo - le sonrió - no sólo hoy, últimamente se que lo has estado ayudando con su recuperación-  Ezequiel volteó al piso y dijo tristemente - creo que no lo suficiente, si no nada de esto hubiese pasado- y Francisco puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó suavemente - hey, no, no, tu has hecho todo lo que estaba en tus manos y tal vez hasta mas, eso habla muy bien de ti, y aunque si tomaste algunas malas decisiones antes, el hecho de que estés dispuesto a cambiar, y de que lo que demostraras hoy, en dos ocaciones, y que quieras asumir todas las consecuencias de tus actos, es suficiente para mi, y debería ser suficiente para ti, para convencerte que eres una buena persona -  Ezequiel levantó la mirada hacía el profesor y encontró una calidez y sinceridad que hacía que no quedarán dudas sobre sus palabras asi que sonrió y dijo - gracias, por confiar en mi profe, de hoy en adelante voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda para reparar el daño que hice- Francisco asintió y devolvió la sonrisa - bien, pero ahora debes de volver a tus clases- Ezequiel dio un paso hacia atras.  
-pero yo-  
\- nada, dijiste que querías ayudar ¿no?-  
-s s si, pero-  
\- si no vas a tus clases Ezequiel, bajaras de notas y no te van a permitir estar en los siguientes partidos, y creo que durante un tiempo tu vas a ser nuestro arquero titular, te necesitamos, así que yo te recomiendo que  te vallas ahora-  
\- pero, Valentino-  
\- si, prescisamente por el, si tu no puedes participar el se va a presionar para acelerar su recuperación, y supongo que eso no es lo que queremos ¿ verdad?-  
Ezequiel pensó un momento, también volteó a ver a la delgada barrera que los separaba de Valentino y dijo resignado - está bien, pero ¿puedo pedirle un favor?- Francisco sonrió - claro-  
-podría avisarme en cuanto el papá de Valentino llegue-  
-si, no te preocupes, yo te aviso-  
-gracias- y volvió a donde se encontraban sus cosas y con una última mirada a Valentino comenzó a dirigirse a la salida, pero la voz de Francisco lo detuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta - Ezequiel, espera, porfavor podrías no decirle nada de esto a tus compañeros, no quiero que se preocupen, yo después les informaré cuándo sepa mas de la condición de Valentino- Ezequiel asintió - si, profe no hay cuidado- y asi cruzó la puerta y se quedó inmóvil por varios segundos dando un último repaso a todo lo que había pasado el dia de hoy, lentamente recobró su lucidez y se encaminó a dónde era su próxima clase, bo tardó mucho para encontrarse con grupos de alumnos que se dirigían a sus respectivas aulas, y tal vez era su imaginación pero juraría que al pasar a su lado podía oirlos murmurando, fruncio el seño, y continuó caminando, y a cada lugar que pasaba, parecía repetirse la escena, oía murmullos, parecían señalarlo, sentía la mirada de todos mientras caminaba, juraba que podía escuchar, 'traidor' una y otra vez, comenzó a sentir agitarse su corazón y hacerle falta el aire, mientras mas caminaba, y entre evitar las miradas imaginarias de todos, y el deseo de querer salir corriendo de ese lugar no notó que alguien se encontraba en su camino hasta casi chocar con el, un par de manos sobre sus hombros lo detuvieron del inminente impacto, todavía un poco aturdido levantó la mirada y se encontró con un rostro familiar que podía notar que le hablaba pero el único sonido que llegaba a sus oídos era un incesante zumbido, intentó concentrar su atención hasta que. - ¿ estas bien Ezequiel? - se escuchó la voz consternada de Lorenzo, Ezequiel abrió la boca para responder y la volvió a cerrar, dio un paso hacia atras para alejarse del toque de Lorenzo miró al suelo para poder calmarse y recuperar el aliento, mientras la cara del 9 reflejaba además de la preocupación algo de confusión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy terrible para muchas cosas:  
> -Titulos.  
> -continuidad.  
> -promesas.  
> \- y nombres de shipps :  
> Valentiel? Ezequino? Ezetino? Valzequiel?  
> Hablen ahora o callen para siempre


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello from the other side... He estado escribiendo tanto amor, que se me olvidó que este capítulo aún tiene algo de dolor... Pero se viene lo bueno, mas pronto de lo que creen, asi que... Piensen rápido( lo lanza como basquetbolista amateur)....

\- ¿Ezequiel?-  
Lorenzo intentó dar un paso pero fue detenido por la respuesta de Ezequiel.

-¿ Qué?- Lo miró a los ojos con una expresión dura, lo qué parecia haber despertado mas confusión en Lorenzo

-¿ Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó buscando alguna respuesta en su cara, lo cuál  despertó molestia en Ezequiel, aunque no sabía de donde venía tanta hostilidad por parte suya, ya que Lorenzo parecía genuinamente preocupado, se vio a si mismo contestando secamente  
\- Si-   
\- ¿Seguro?-  
\- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE SI!- levantó la voz, lo que llamó la atención de algunos compañeros que se encontraban a su alrededor, quienes enseguida al notar el tono que tenía la conversación retornaron a sus actividades para alivio de Ezequiel,  miró la cara de Lorenzo lentamente transformar la preocupación y confusión que hasta ahora tenía por una expresión que podía igualar la suya, dura, fría y molesta.  
\- Pues deberías decírselo a tu cara - Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.  
\- ¿En dónde estabas durante la última clase? La profesora estuvo preguntando por Valentino y por ti, ¿ si saben qué  no estamos para seguir arriesgando el perder jugadores  verdad? Y mucho menos a nuestros porteros, ya no tenemos tiempo de preparar a alguien más-  
Ezequiel rodo los ojos e intentó pasar al lado de Lorenzo - Si, lo se -   
Pero Lorenzo lo detuvo agarrandolo del antebrazo firmemente.  
\- No has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿ en dónde estaban?- derrepente noto la ausencia de Valentino por primera vez lo solto y lo buscó con la mirada por el pasillo - espera, ¿ y Valentino? Creí que estaban juntos- Ezequiel bajó la mirada frustrado por la insistencia de su compañero cuándo él creía haber hecho muy obvio que no quería hablar. - Valentino, no va a venir, si estaba con el, y antes de que preguntes, no lo se, si quieres saber que pasó, tendras que esperar a hablar con el profe Francisco,¿ es todo? ¿O es que el interrogatorio se va a exterder? ¿No? Bueno, permiso que tengo una clase que tomar- pasó por el lado de Lorenzo chocando a propósito con su hombro y este visiblemente molesto lo alcanzó justo antes de cruzar la puerta, y le estrelló en el pecho una hoja de papel con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

\- estos son los apuntes de la clase  pasada, el trabajo lo quiere para la próxima semana, creó que idiota siempre vas a ser- y entró dejando a Ezequiel confundido en la entrada, revisó la hoja que le había entregado, y efectivamente ahí estaba con muy buena caligrafía, una serie de apuntes, con notas y todo, la página de un libro que tenía que leer, todo lo que necesitaba para saber de lo que se había perdido, y con un sentimiento de culpa que comenzaba a formarse, ¿por que le había contestado asi a Lorenzo? ¿ por que no sólo podía decirle lo que pasaba? ¿O quedarse callado? ¿ por que Lorenzo se había tomado la molestia de tomar notas para el? ¿ debía agradecerle? ¿Pedir disculpas? Pero...

\- señor Correa ¿ va a acompañarnos en clase o va a vigilar desde la puerta?- la voz de el profesor lo despertó de su estupor, solo asintió y entró al salón y decidió tomar uno de los asientos de la parte trasera, lejos de todos los demas y justo en la parte opuesta de Lorenzo, al momento de sentarse pudo sentir la mirada de este sobre el, pero cuándo volteó hacia el, desvió la mirada para el frente del salón y solo meneo la cabeza en desaprobación.

La clase comenzó, el profesor hablaba, sus compañeros también, pero para el, concentrarse se le estaba haciendo imposible, eran demasiadas cosas las que tenía en su cabeza en ese momento, el día solo había ido de una emoción a otra, y no es que el  fuese un animal sin sentimientos, pero en cuanto se trataba  emociones profundas, el prefería evitarlas, solo traían problemas, nunca nada bueno, si quieres evitar las decepciones, no digas, que te duele, que odias, que tienes miedos, que amas, y siempre había funcionado, durante años había creado una represa para contener todo ese río de emociones, sentimientos inconvenientes, pero semanas atras una grieta había dejado salir algo de ellos, algo de culpa, algo de cariño, algo de miedo, poco a poco y hoy precisamente hoy esa presa explotó, sobrepasando sus limites de entendimiento, y miles de problemas salieron a flote, con Valentino al centro de todos ellos, oh Valentino, que iba a hacer con el, sin duda lo que había hecho en la enfermería ahora parecía algo estúpido e irresponsable ¿por que lo había hecho? ¿ Valentino lo habría escuchado? ¿ recordaría algo de eso? Aghhh sentimientos, ¿y sí si recordaba todo y sólo había empeorado las cosas? Valentino siempre fue una de esas personas que defienden lo correcto, y definitivamente ni el ni lo que había hecho era correcto, pero ¿ sí no recordaba nada? ¿Quería que supiera lo que sentía? Si, claro que si, pero no estaba muy seguro de volver a reunir el valor para hacerlo de nuevo, está vez con un Valentino consciente, ¿fue valor o estupidez? Y si el no sentía algo, no tenía razones para temer una mala reacción por parte de Valentino, quizá un gentil rechazo, y un corazón roto, no sonaba tan placentero cuando el estaría del otro lado esta vez, aghhhh sentimientos, se preguntaba sí ¿era demasiado tarde para retractarse de todo lo que había dicho y echo hoy, y volver a ser el villano? Era más fácil pero... Derrepente su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, discretamente lo sacó y leyó el mensaje que le acababa de llegar:  
Llegó el papá de Valentino, lo lleva  
A su casa, mañana irá al hospital  
Con un especialista,  
Esta despierto, se siente  
Mejor  
Te agradecen por tu ayuda.

Prof.Francisco.

Gracias por avisarme,profe  
Ezequiel.

 

Guardó su teléfono, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta y se metiera en más problemas, bien, pensó, está bien, ya está con su papá, va a estar bien, necesitaba verlo, no hoy, debía descansar, mañana irá al hospital, iré, si, pedir disculpas, enderezar todo, puedo hacerlo todo bien, puedo cambiar, por el, por mi, poco a poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a despersonalizar a mis personajes como se me de la gana


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estas demente IVNos? Dos capítulos en tres días? Chi cheñol ( lo lanza y sale saltando como conejo)

Primero lo primero, en un instantes la clase terminó y todos comenzaron a levantarse para salir, al frente Lorenzo fue uno de los primeros en abandonar el salón, Ezequiel lo siguió rápidamente para alcanzarlo chocando con varios de sus compañeros en el proceso.  
\- disculpa, permiso, lo siento- a varios metros del salón casi lo perdía  así que decidió llamarlo para que se detuviera.

\- Hey Lorenzo, espera-  
El capitán se detuvo y giró la cabeza para saber de dónde provenía el llamado, al notar que era él, puso una cara molesta y giró por completo para esperar que lo alcanzara   
-¿Que?- fue lo único que dijo de brazos cruzados cuándo Ezequiel por fin se encontró a su lado, visiblemente agitado por su recorrido, escaneo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie escuchara lo que estaba apunto de decir.  
\- oye, queria disculparme, por, lo de hace un rato - Lorenzo levantó la ceja y parecía que resistía el esbozar una ronrisa malvada.  
\- ¿ que, no te escuché bien? ¿querías que?-  Ezequiel dejó salir un gruñido animalesco y lo miró directamente a los ojos .  
\- Esto ya de por si es difícil asi que no hagas que me arrepienta, dije que... Quería disculparme-   
y la sonrisa malvada floreció en todo su esplendor.  
\- ¿si? ¿Porqué?-   
pregunto Lorenzo con una vocecilla infantil, y Ezequiel apretó los labios molesto, esto era más difícil de lo que había pensado, respiró profundo y vio a los últimos alumnos alejarse de ellos, al menos no tendría público para presenciar la humillación de la que iva a ser víctima. 

 

\- Sé... Qué estuvo mal, como ... Reaccione antes...y que no te merecias que te gritara-   
Lorenzo parecía estar disfrutando cada palabra, tal vez demasiado .  
\- Creo, que tal vez, no debí... Pero yo estaba-   
Lorenzo levantó una mano a la altura de su cara para que dejara de seguir hablando, y sonriendo le dijo.  
\- Ya porfavor, hasta a mi me duele el orgullo-   
y cambió a una expresión seria   
\- Mira, lo se, entiendo que todo por lo que has estado pasando últimamente es estresante, y hoy con todo el drama con el equipo, quizá llegaste a tu límite, todo eso tenía que explotar en algún momento-  
lo golpeó en el hombro  
\- tienes suerte que no fue frente a alguien mas, por que no todos hubieran entendido, y pensarían que eres más imbécil de lo que ya creen-  
confusión, Ezequiel, no esperaba tanta comprensión, y quizá su sorpresa fue  evidente que Lorenzo lo notó y sonriendo sinceramente le dijo  
\- Si le preguntas a alguien ahora quizá no lo crean... Pero tu y yo solíamos ser amigos... Tu sabes antes de que te fueras a las Águilas y eso-   
Y si, antes de que le ofrecieran un puesto en el otro equipo, Lorenzo fue lo más cercano a un mejor amigo, eran una dupla talentosa, lo mejor que tenía el equipo la arrogancia y la grandeza los unía, pero todo éso se fue perdiendo, y se volvieron casi enemigos, tanto que era verdad que si le preguntaran a alguien sí alguna vez fueron amigos, los tomarían a locos, era de las cosas que se había resignado a perder antes, pero ahora que le hacía tanta falta con quien hablar se preguntaba sí aún quedaba algo de amistad que se pudiera salvar, despues de todo Lorenzo había cambiado y él intentaba cambiar.  
\- Tienes razón- suspiró-  A veces hasta a mí se me olvida, ya fue un tiempo-  
intercambiaron sonrisas.  
\- Y bien ¿ Vas a decirme que pasó?- preguntó Lorenzo   
-Por que te he visto soportar más presión que esta, y nunca pierdes el control, es obvio qué pasa algo más, amigo sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿ Verdad ?-  
¿Si podía? ¿Si quería?...   
\- Este yo...- Ezequiel tartamudeo, todo esto de confiar en alguien, no era su fuerte, pero algo en la cara de Lorenzo le inspiró confianza, que decidió bajar un poco la guardia   
\- Si, lo se gracias- con la cabeza señaló las escaleras principales   
-¿Tienes tiempo?- Lorenzo siguió su gesto y levantó las cejas, hasta que al parecer entendió a lo que Ezequiel se refería.  
\- Oh, si claro, solo déjame mandarle un mensaje a Gabo, para que no me espere-  
le dijo sacando su teléfono mientras los dos caminaban hacia los escalones, escribió un mensaje y en menos de un segundo se escuchó una notificación.   
\- listo- dijo Lorenzo tomando asiento y poniendo su mochila a un lado, Ezequiel estaba ahi, parado, perdido, cuestionandose si esta era una buena decisión, pero derrepente escuchó a el otro aclarar la garganta lo volteó a ver, y levantando la ceja le dijo.  
-¿ Oye, estás bien?... Si no quieres hablar ahora esta bien-  
\- Si- lo interrumpió Ezequiel - solo, que no se por donde empezar-   
Lorenzo, le sonrió y palmeo el lugar juntó a el. -¿ Que te parece por el principio? -   
y Ezequiel se sentó a una distancia considerable, miró al frente enfoncado en la nada, un respiro, dos respiros, tres, cuatro... Podía sentir la mirada de Lorenzo sobre el, expectante, hasta que.  
\- Emmm,... vas a...- preguntó con vacilación.  
-Dame un segundo-  
-Ok- Lorenzo miró al frente también, y comenzó a mover su rodilla de arriba hacia abajo, después a golpear con sus dedos la madera de los escalones en forma repetitiva, y después a hacer sonidos molestos con la boca.  
-BASTA- dijo Ezequiel, - Eres muy molesto-   
su tono no era de enojo, es mas sonreia, conocía ese truco, esa vieja técnica para liberar algo de tensión antes de un momento difícil.  
-Lo sé- dijo Lorenzo sonriendo exageradamente que sus mejillas forzaban a sus ojos para cerrarse, rieron un poco, recuerdos de los viejos tiempos, pero el ruido de las risas se fueron desvaneciendo hasta que el ambiente recuperó su seriedad, Ezequiel juntó sus manos y las puso bajo su barbilla, mirando otra vez a la nada.  
\- Hice, algo malo-  
Lorenzo optó por tomar una posición similar a la de su amigo, mirando a un punto inexistente frente a ellos.  
\- ¿Te refieres a lo que mí papá te obligó a hacer?- preguntó bajito. Y Ezequiel asintió y aunque no estaba seguro si Lorenzo lo veía decidió pensar que sí.  
\- Pero... Hay más... yo... Lastime a un amigo-  
Pudo sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Lorenzo.  
-¿Que?- Ezequiel lo volteó a ver y podía sentir la incomodidad de Lorenzo ante la confesión, así que recuperó su posición.  
-No, directamente, y no cómo lo piensas-  
\- Ok, ya no entiendo, ¿podrías explicarte? ¿A quien heriste?- Lorenzo sonaba confundido.  
\- A Valentino...- tomó un gran suspiro, y prosiguió a contarle todo el incidente, las partes qué Lorenzo ya sabía, lo que no, su discusión, la lesión, lo que había pasado con Vito y Francisco, la enfermería, lo que de el padre de Valentino y lo que pasaría con el, omitiendo la parte de sus sentimientos románticos, no estaba tan seguro de poder confiar tanto en el otro aún, Lorenzo solo lo interrumpió para hacer una pregunta ocacional, hasta terminar en el presente.  
\- Así, que, el tendrá que volver al hospital, por mi culpa, anque el, y el profe Francisco digan que no es asi-   
dijo Ezequiel resignado poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro.  
\- Yo también digo qué no es tu culpa- Lorenzo dijo con confianza poniendo sus manos en su nuca estirando su cuerpo hasta que se escucho un crujido de sus articulaciones, Ezequiel lo miró con confusión, como si acabase de decir una locura.  
-¿Sí, escuchaste todo lo que acabo de contarte? Si fue mi culpa-   
Lorenzo sonrió, y se inclinó para poner una mano sobre su hombro.  
-Si, quieres jugar el juego de las culpas allá tú, pero cualquier persona que escuché toda la versión de la historia te dirá lo mismo; que no es tu culpa-   
y apretó suavemente su hombro.  
\- y yo estoy 99 por ciento seguro de que tu no le harías daño aunque quisieras- Ezequiel arqueo una ceja, Lorenzo continuó.  
\- Ya, sabes, por lo que sientes por él y todo eso-   
Ezequiel abrió muy grandes los ojos y su corazón se aceleró,  se levantó veloz, abrió la boca para hablar, la tenía seca .  
.- ... ¿Qué?... N... No, ¿Cómo piensas eso?... Yo... ¿Que?...- dijo dándole vuelta a sus pasos frenéticamente.  
Lorenzo se levantó también y se paró frente a el para detener su curso, puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros y lo miró a los ojos directamente   
-Hey, hey, hey- intentó calmarlo - está bien, tranquilo, no pasa nada, está bien, respira-   
y poco a poco Ezequiel recuperó la calma, y al mirar a la cara a Lorenzo con toda esa sinceridad sus nervios disminuyeron.  
\- ¿...Como?- Ezequiel musito mas calmado.  
Lorenzo sonrió de nuevo .  
\- mejores amigos ¿recuerdas? - Y lo acercó para un sincero abrazo, que al principio tomó a Ezequiel por sorpresa, pero lentamente se encontró relajandose, y correspondiendo, sin duda un abrazo que ni el mismo sabía que necesitaba hasta que lo recibió, con una palmada en la espalda, Lorenzo se separó y lo volvió a golpear en el hombro.  
-Además- dijo riendo - Lo miras, como mi hermanito mira a su mejor "amiga"-   
Levantó los dedos para hacer las comillas .  
\- y se que mi hermano no quiere ser solo  amigo de ella-   
Ezequiel negó con la cabeza, mirando al suelo y riendo. - ¿Sí sabes que hablas de mi ex verdad?-  
Lorenzo río también.  
-Lo se, que conveniente ¿ verdad?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo quiero un amigo así, después de tanta tensión aquí viene el humor de la historia claro aún hay tensión pero ahora se disfruta mas


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, aqui está esto,( lo deja caer sobre el escritorio) que vergüenza, aparte de todo esto no estaba completo, ya lo arregle

Después de unos momentos mas de risas, la presión se disolvió totalmente, y en un ambiente de camaradería como en sus viejos tiempos, los dos volvieron a sus asientos, Ezequiel se sentía mejor, sentía que el aire que respiraba estaba más ligero que el que lo  había estado ahogando últimamente, parecía que sí tenía, despues de todo, alguien con quien contar, un amigo.  
-Gracias- dijo a Lorenzo -Por el apoyo, pensé que no podía confiarle a nadie esto.  
\- De nada- respondió sinceramente .  
\- Créeme hay más personas por aquí que te apoyarían, si les dieras la oportunidad, no debes de desconfiar de todos los que te rodean, yo aprendí éso hace poco.-   
Ezequiel levantó la mirada.  
\- ¿Tu no vas a decirle nada a nadie? ¿ o si?-   
Lorenzo lo miró seriamente.  
-Claro que no, tu lo haras cuando estés listo, pero mientras llega ese momento, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, para lo que sea-   
\- Gracias...Humm... ¿Cuando te volviste buena persona? Porqué el Lorenzo que recuerdo, jamás, hubiera dicho eso-  
-Hey...- Lorenzo hizo una mueca - ...tienes razón, creo que... Cambié-

-Tu hermano es buena influencia, para todos-  
-Si... Y hablando de buenas personas ¿ Qué vas a a hacer con? tu sabes... Valentino...- Lorenzo preguntó moviendo las cejas de manera comica.  
-¿A qué te refieres?-  
-Aaaa, porfavor, tu sabes de que hablo, ¿ Le vas a decir como te sientes? ¿Una gran declaración? Oh ¿quieres que averigüe su comida favorita?-  
-Amigo no, creó que estemos en un punto de nuestra amistad en dónde quiera hablar contigo de.... Eso- dijo poniendo su cara entre sus manos.  
-¿Enserio? Vamos tu sabes que quieres hablar de "eso"- levantó los dedos para hacer las comillas- tienes que decirle, tal vez ir a su casa, conseguiré música, tienes que planear, algo, ¿flores serán demasiado?-  
Ezequiel lo miró confundido porque hablaba sin parar.  
-Oye, ¿Por qué parece que estás más emocionado que yo? Es raro-  
-No es raro, además conociendote, tal vez tu no le dirás nada, asi que te voy a dar un empujón, además hasta donde tu sabes Valentino podría sentirse igual, y podrían tener algo, pero no lo vas a saber si no hablas con él-  
-Ya lo hice-  
Silencio, depronto, un zumbido antes de que Lorenzo comenzara a hablar de nuevo.  
-.¿Que?¿Cómo?¿Cuándo?¿Donde?¿Que te dijo?-  
-Creo que lo hice, bueno se que lo hice pero no se si me escuchó-  
La cara de Lorenzo se llenó de confusión.  
-Ok, ya no entiendo podrías explicar de que estás hablando-  
-Pues, hace un rato en la enfermería, cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que sentía, y el ya estaba dormido, parecía, y todo fue demasiado, y pues puede ser que tal vez le dije algo y tal vez lo besé-  
-¿Qué?¿Mientras estaba inconsciente? Hey hasta yo se que eso no esta bien- dijo Lorenzo un poco burlón  
Ezequiel se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas desesperado.

-Aghh, lo se, soy una horrible persona, si lo recuerda seguro pensará lo peor de mi-  
-Ok ahora estas exagerando¿Entonces no quieres que sepa?-  
-Si, no, no se, una parte de mí dice que si, pero es que es Valentino él, no es una de las chicas que me admiran y se que me dirían que si a todo, el sabe de primera mano que soy una basura humana, y ¿ si me odia? Tendría todo el derecho a hacerlo-  
-No creo que el...-  
-Además que le diría, hey oye si no te estás muriendo de dolor quisiera hablar de mi, tal vez este enamorado de ti, te lo dije cuando estabas inconsciente ¿no recuerdas? Entonces ven aquí-  
Llamó su atención un ruido de origen desconocido qué escuchó al terminar su penoso discurso, dio la vuelta y encontró a sus espaldas a Lorenzo, luchando por contener la risa, una batalla que evidentemente había perdido.

-Jamás, pensé, que llegaría el día, en que tú, de entre todas las personas que conozco, perdiera tanto la cabeza- y estalló en risas, lo qué enojó bastante a Ezequiel, quién se dirigió en donde se encontraban sus cosas, las levantó molesto.  
\- Me alegra que te divierta tanto, sabía que no se podía confiar en ti- y se preparó para encaminarse lejos de ahí, cuándo Lorenzo lo alcanzó justo antes de que comenzara a caminar y pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros a manera de medio abrazo, del cual Ezequiel intentó zafarse sin exito.  
-Ya, está bien, lo siento, lo siento- dijo Lorenzo hasta que Ezequiel dejó de luchar.

-Es solo que es algo... Adorable- Ezequiel le dirigió una mirada asesina e hizo otro intento por escapar pero sin mucho esfuerzo.  
\- Lo siento, pero asi es, y no me estoy burlando de ti ni nada de eso, al contrario voy a ser la voz de la razón que te hace falta- lo soltó y se paró frente a el, puso su mano sobre su hombro, lo miró fijamente y le habló suavemente.  
-Escucha, todo lo qué acabas de decir tiene la misma solución, y tu mismo lo dijiste- Ezequiel entrecerro los ojos.  
-Es Valentino, a diferencia de tu y yo, el es genuinamente una buena persona, no creo que piense mal de ti, o que haga cualquier cosa que te estés imaginando, si resulta qué no se siente igual, no te va hacer sentir mal, de hecho creo que tal vez hablará contigo más que antes, pero como te decía tienes que hablar con él-  
-Pero...-  
-Tienes razón, no hoy, el quizá este pasando por mas cosas que tu, yo voy a ir a su casa para dejarle los apuntes, e intentaré descubrir si recuerda algo -lo miró con pánico- Discretamente, claro, y yo te escribo para decirte lo que pasé ¿esta bien?-  
Ezequiel pareció pensarlo por un minuto, y solo asintió.  
\- Pero, te recomiendo que hagas esto lo antes posible, ¿ si?-  
-Si, está bien-  
\- Creo, me tengo que ir, no quiero dejar a mí papá solo con Gabo tanto tiempo- se dirigió a recoger su mochila y regresó al lado de Ezequiel, mientras caminaban hacia la salida los dos iban pensativos en un cómodo silencio, y ya en la salida principal cuando iban a separase Lorenzo se detuvo y lo miró sonriendo.  
\- Gracias- Ezequiel lo miró confundido.  
-¿Tú me agradeces a mi?-  
-Si-  
-¿Por que?-  
-Por confiar en mi-  Ezequiel sonrió también.  
\- Claro... y gracias a ti por escuchar amigo-  
-No hay problema, y te repito, cuenta con migo para lo que sea- Lorenzo extendió la mano, y enseguida Ezequiel la estrechó y se acercó para un choque de hombros.  
-Gracias Lorenzo-  
\- Hey para eso son los amigos- Cuando se soltaron Lorenzo comenzó a alejarse y después de varios pasos giró y siguió avanzando caminando hacia atras y le dijo en voz alta con una mano al lado de la boca a modo de altavoz.  
-Espera notícias de el bello durmiente- Sonrió muy grande, mientras Ezequiel se sonrojo y gritó.  
\- LORENZO- a lo cual su amigo solo sonrió mas y se despidió con la mano, y retomó su caminata normal, hasta que desapareció de su vista, después de eso Ezequiel caminó hasta su motocicleta, tomó su casco y antes de ponérselo, dedicó una última mirada a el edificio, una mezcla de emociones tal vez se revolvian en su cabeza, pero, de una cosa estaba seguro, estaba feliz de haber regresado, y orgulloso de si mismo de lo que hoy había logrado, de poder romper un ciclo, y poder soñar con algo mejor, sonrió para si mismo, se puso su casco y se montó a su moto arrancó y se fue del IAD con una nueva actitud que con la que llegó esta mañana, una mas esperanzadora actitud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy triste, y siento una gran molestia con mi persona, este capítulo era perfecto, pero no supe como borre o mi estúpido servidor borró una parte importante, y tuve que arreglarlo, pero ya no me encantó como quedó, a grandes rasgos es lo mismo pero no me satisface, una disculpa. Y como bonus voy a publicar otro ahora


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es mi carta de disculpas, es un lo siento, taaan lindo, espero que lo disfruten ( lo besa y lo lanza al aire)
> 
> ...P.D.: se dieron cuenta que no ha acabado el día.

Sin duda había sido un día extenuante para Ezequiel, demasiado para ser viernes, así que al llegar a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue dejar sus cosas tiradas en la entrada de su habitación, y apenas su cuerpo tocó su cama sintió un gran peso sobre sus ojos y antes de que pudiera evitarlo se había quedado dormido, al no haber nadie más en su casa a esa hora del día, nada se lo impedía, sus padres se encontraban trabajando, no tenía entrenamiento esta tarde, sólo su perro lo siguió desde la entrada meneando su cola, y cuando se acostó, el subió a la cama y decidió acompañarlo a dormir a sus pies, los eventos del día se repetían en sus sueños, diferentes escenarios se reproducían en su imaginación, una infinidad de hubieras plagaban su descanso, muchas preguntas pocas respuestas, hasta que el sueño se comenzaba a transformar en una inquietante pesadilla, en ella la cara de Valentino mostraba una expresión que no podía recordar haberla visto antes, un mix de odio, decepción, despreció, hastío, rechazo, hacia él, miles de palabras salían de su boca, palabras que parecían flechas que atravesaban su pecho, Valentino y esas palabras, dolor, miedo, quería despertar pero parecía todo tan real, que comenzaba a dudar que fuese un sueño, cada vez le costaba mas respirar, y podía sentir el sudor de su frente llegar a sus ojos, y mezclarse con unas tenues lágrimas, la garganta se le cerraba, cuándo derrepente una dulce voz y una mano sobre su espalda lo sacó de la pesadilla lo estaba consumiendo. -Hijo, despierta- su mamá lo sacudió suavemente.

 -Hijo- repitió y lentamente Ezequiel abrió los ojos, y su respiración comenzó a controlarse, la realidad, todo era un sueño, respiró profundo, y volteo a ver el preocupado rostro de su mamá, quien puso una mano sobre su mejilla acariciando con suavidad.

 -Está bien, solo era un sueño- le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa, la cuál Ezequiel encontró calmante, e imposible dejar de imitar, cerró los ojos para ajustarse a la luz que ahora se encontraba encendida y que podía asegurar que no estaba así hace unos minutos cuando se había acostado.

 - ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó y sintió su garganta seca, su mamá apretó suavemente su mejilla antes de dejarlo y levantarse del costado de su cama, y dirigirse a levantar cuanta cosa encontraba tirada en el piso de su habitación.

 -Son casi las ocho-

 -¿Qué?- exclamó girandose para sentarse en su cama.

 -Casi las ocho, llegué hace una hora pero no te quise despertar, ¿Enserio Ezequiel? No puedo creer que no puedas quitarte ni los zapatos para dormir- Ezequiel miró sus pies, y efectivamente aún tenía los zapatos puestos, y revisando mejor también su chaqueta y su cinturón, tocó su cabeza para comprobar sí tenía también su casco, no no estaba ahí.

 -Si, lo siento, llegué muy cansado y no me di cuenta- bostezo involuntariamente e inmediatamente cubrió su boca, su mamá se detuvo a medio levantar de una camisa y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

 -¿Comiste siquiera antes de dormirte?-

 -Emmm, no-

 -No lo puedo creer, aún no se si esto del fútbol es bueno para tú salud- Continuó su tarea de arreglar la habitación mientras Ezequiel arrastraba su cuerpo a la orilla de la cama para ponerse de pié y ayudar a levantar sus cosas.

 - Siempre llegas tan cansado, que aveces comes, aveces no, y después otra vez a entrenar, y por lo que veo tampoco puedes dormir bien- No era un reclamo molesto, era mas una madre preocupada, Ezequiel se acercó a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, era un poco mas alto que ella, el abrazo la tomó por sorpresa, y no la culpaba, esa clase de expresión de afecto no era muy común en el, pero hoy le nacía hacerlo.

 -No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo es un poco de cansancio, nada que ver con el fútbol- ella lentamente también puso sus brazos en la espalda de su hijo y lo apretó cariñosamente.

 - Yo siempre me voy a preocupar por ti hijo- el besó su frente y la apretó un poco más.

 -No tienes por que- y el momento fue interrumpido por un crujido extraño, proveniente de el estómago de Ezequiel.

 -¿No? ¿Que te parece porque comas?- se separaron y su mamá apuntó su estómago.

 - Creo, que él está de acuerdo, vamos a preparar algo de cenar- se sonrieron y el la siguió fuera de la habitación.

 -Sí, porfavor-

 -Y porfavor, también recoge tus cosas después- el la alcanzó y puso su brazo sobre sus hombros y junto sus cabezas.

-Si, señora- dijo con una falsa disciplina.

 

 Juntos, prepararon una cena sencilla, bueno el preparó con ayuda de su mamá, porque no es que iba a dejar que todos lo supieran pero le gustaba cocinar y la verdad, era muy bueno en ello, era uno de sus talentos ocultos de los que no sabía cómo sentirse, solo Zoé se  había medio enterado de éso, cuando en una cita el había decidido preparar algo, pero no le dejó saber exactamente si era comprado o no. Y era algo que disfrutaba hacer con su mamá, aunque últimamente no lo hacía mucho, lo extrañaba, el cocinar juntos, ponerse al día de los asuntos del otro, cómo iba la escuela, el trabajo, y hoy fue como recordar aquellos tiempos, comieron, platicaron, rieron, y cuando terminaron de cenar, se dispusieron a levantar todo, su madre lo miró.

 -Hijo...¿Todo está bien?-

 Ezequiel, se congeló en su lugar respondió inseguro.

 -Si, ¿Por que preguntas?-

 Ella se acercó hasta el con el recipiente que contenía la porción de comida que guardaría para su papá.

 -Hijo, no me estoy quejando, pero, todo esto...la pesadilla, el abrazo, la cena, la plática, es obvio que pasa algo, además una mamá sabé- Ezequiel la miró y sonrió.

-No es nada-

Ella se dirigió al refrigerador para guardar el recipiente.

 -¿"No es nada" de aún no me debo preocupar?, o ¿"No es nada" de debo seguir preguntando?-

 Ezequiel continuó con sus tareas.

 - Emmmmm, lo primero- su mamá se acercó a él, lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró a los ojos con dulzura.

\- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea-

 - Lo sé- sonrió ligero.

-Lo que sea- intensificó su mirada.

 -Gracias mamá, pero no estoy seguro de que quiero decir exactamente ahora, cuando sepa que decir te lo diré-

 Ella de dio un pequeño abrazo

 -Claro cariño, cuando estés listo... Yo terminaré aquí, alimeta a Ozzy porfavor, ¿si?- Ezequiel la miró, sonrió, asintió y se encaminó fuera de la cocina.

-Claro que si, Ozzy ven aquí muchacho- y el perro rápidamente llegó a su lado, con mucha emoción intentando trepar por las piernas de Ezequiel, moviéndose de un lado para otro.

 -Vamos, grandote, es hora de cenar- dijo rascando las orejas del enorme rottweiler, quien hizo otro intento para trepar sobre él, haciendo que Ezequiel se balanceara un poco.

 -Ozzy, casi me tiras, vamos, vamos- se dirigieron a sus tazones, rellenó el de la comida y revisó el del agua, mientras el perro esperaba sentado tras de el, siguiendo cada movimiento con la cabeza cuándo Ezequiel terminó lo miró un segundo y el perro levantó la mirada emocionado, su cola se movía frenéticamente.

 -Adelante, grandote, bon appétit- y el perro alegremente se dirigió a devorar su comida, se dirigió a su habitación, y desde la puerta echó un vistazo, no estaba tan mal, solo unas cosas que recoger, libros que acomodar y todo estaría en orden, así que puso manos a la obra, y en un par de minutos todo estaba listo, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse, y complacido con lo que vio se sentó en su cama, y lentamente bajó su cuerpo sobre las sábanas, pero al topar su cabeza con la superficie algo duró golpeó su nuca, tomó el objeto con su mano y se dio cuenta que era su celular, seguro se le había caído cuando se acostó, y estaba apunto de dejarlo de lado, cuando una nueva notificación llegó, al revisarlo se sorprendió el encontrar  un mensaje del profesor Francisco, y uno de su mamá, un par de Zoé y 19 mensajes no leídos y 5 llamadas perdidas de Lorenzo.

 -¿Qué rayos?-

 Y comenzó a leerlos:

 

 

**"** **Ezequiel, ¿estás bien?**

**El lunes vamos a hablar con Isabel,**

  **Ocupa el fin de semana para descansar."**

  **-** **Profe.Francisco-**

 

 

**"Hijo,la comida está en**

**el horno, nos vemos en la noche."**

  **-** **Mamá-**

 

 

**"Mí papá me contó lo que pasó,**

  **quisiera hablar contigo"**

  **" Llámame en cuanto puedas**

  **porfavor."**

  **-** **Zoé <3-**

 

 

**"Hey amigo, voy camino a casa**

**de Valentino"**

  **"¿Algún mensaje personal?"**

_**-** _ _**1 llamada perdida-** _

  **"Ok, no"**

  **"Llegué, tu suegro es agradable"**

**"Van a ver si está despierto"**

_**-1 llamada** _ _**perdida-** _

  **"Espero que estés ocupado**

**y no ignorandome"**

**"Voy a subir a verlo, te llamó después"**

**_-1 llamada_ ** **_perdida-_ **

  **"Awww preguntó por ti"**

  ** _\- 1 llamada_ ** **_perdida-_**

  **"¿Enserio, ni así contestas?"**

  **" creó que tienes razón**

  **me emociono mas que tu"**

  **"Sí no tuviera a Martina..."**

  **"Valentino es un poco nerd"**

**"Es la única persona que**

**se emociona por tener tarea"**

  **"Pero, se ve bien"**

  **"Me dijo que mañana va a**

**ir al hospital solo, su**

**papá no puede acompañarlo"**

**_-1 llamada_ ** **_perdida-_**

**"No pude averiguar nada de eso"**

**"Voy a confiar en que estas**

**durmiendo, así que cuando leas**

**esto llámame"**

**"Amigo, mi último mensaje**

**fue hace tres horas"**

**"Me comienzas a asustar.**

**-** **Lorenzo-**

 Mientras iba leyendo su cara cambiaba de una mueca a otra, puso su almohada sobre su cara para ahogar un gruñido.

 -Ezequiel, ¿ estás bien?- se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su mamá, se levantó rápido y asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

-Si, sólo olvidé hacer una llamada, la voy a hacer ahora-

 -Está bien- y cerró la puerta, y volvió a su cama por su teléfono, para contestar sus mensajes.

 

 

**_-profe.Francisco-_ **

  _ **"Estoy bien, gracias** _ _**por**_

_**preguntar profe, nos vemos el lunes."** _

 

 

_**-Zoé <3-** _

  ** _"No quiero hablar, por ahora_**

  _ **después que nos veamos"**_

 

 

**_-Lorenzo-_ **

  _ **-llamando-**_

  ** _"..."_**

_**"..."** _

**_"..."_ **

  _ **"Hola"**_

  ** _"¿Qué rayos te pasa?"_**

  _ **"¿ a mi? Yo iba a hacer la**_

  ** _misma pregunta, te llamé_**

  _ **hace horas"**_

  ** _"Me quedé dormido, si"_**

  _ **"Ja, lo sospechaba"**_

 

 

**_"Pero ¿ que rayos con_ **

  _ **todos esos mensajes?"**_

 

_**" yo sólo quería mantenerte** _

**_informando"_ **

 

 

**_"Eso fue... Demasiada_**

**_información"_ **

 

 

_**" bien, si no quieres que** _ _**te** _

_**diga lo que** _ **_pasó_**

_**voy a colgar ahora** _

  _adiós"_

 

 

_**"NO, espera, si quiero** _

  ** _saber"_**

 

 

**_"¿Saber qué?"_ **

 

 _ **"Lorenzo, te juro** _ _**que**_

  _ **la próxima vez que te vea**_

  _ **te voy a..."**_

 

_**"¿Agradecer?"** _

  _ **"¿Por molestar?**_

  _ **si claro"**_

  ** _"Que volátil"_**

 

 

_**"Ya, basta, dime...** _

  ** _¿Porfavor?"_**

 

 

_**"Ya que lo pides tan amable** _

_**te lo voy a decir"** _

  _ **"Gracias"**_

  _ **"Ademas¿Quien soy yo para**_

  _ **intermponerme en el amor...**_

  _ **ESTOY EN UNA LLAMADA IMPORTANTE**_

**_DESPUÉS VOY..."_ **

   _ **"¿Qu** _ **_e fue eso?"_**

 

_**"Mi hermano me llama** _

  ** _para cenar..."_**

  _ **"¿Tu no... Le contaste**_

  _ **verdad?"**_

  ** _"No, paranoico, ahora_**

  ** _no interrumpas"_**

  ** _"¿Ok?"_**

  ** _"Llegué a su casa y me_**

  ** _recibió su papá, muy agradable_**

  ** _señor, se van a llevar bien"_**

  ** _"Cof cof"_**

  ** _"Salud, eeen fin, le dije que_**

_**le había llevado las tareas,** _

**_Y que me gustaría verlo, así que_ **

**_vieron si podía recibirme_ **

_**y el dijo que si, pasé y ahí estaba** _

**_recostado, con su brazo_ **

**_sobre varias almohadas, la_ **

**_verdad parecía sorprendido de_ **

_**verme, le expliqué que** _

_**le llevaba la tarea, y el estaba** _

**_como: "oh gracias, me_ **

**_alegra que no valla a_ **

_**perderme de nada" extraño** _

**_le pregunté como se sentía_ **

_**me dijo, que mejor y ¿que como** _

**_me había enterado?_ **

_**le dije que tu me habias contado** _

**_lo que_ ** _**había pasado**_

 ** _se sorprendió, y le dije_ ** _**que**_

**_ahora éramos amigos,_ **

_**dijo que estaba felíz por ti,** _

**_mas amigos, apoyo,_ **

_**blah, blah, blah,** _

**_y me pregunto que como_ **

_**estabas, que estaba preocupado** _

**_por ti..."_ **

 

 

**_"¿Enserio? Y ¿que le_**  

**_dijiste?_ **

 

 

_**"Que estabas organizando** _

**_una fiesta en tu casa_ **

_**que habías invitado a todo**_

**_el IAD,"_ **

  _ **"...¿Qué?"**_

  ** _" ¿Tu qué piensas que le_**

**_dije? ...que te sentias_ **

**_miserable, que te sentías_ **

_**culpable por todo, y estuvimos** _

**_de acuerdo, que estas loco_ **

_**por pensar eso, por si** _

**_te interesa saber, en fin._ **

**_Terminamos hablando de_ **

**_cómo va a ir al_ ** _**hospital,**_

**_me dijo que tenía una_ **

**_cita con su especialista mañana,_ **

**_pero que su papá no lo_ **

**_iba a poder acompañar, por_ **

**_que trabaja a esa hora, y que solo_ **

_**iba a mandar a alguien para** _

**_que lo llevara hasta alla_ **

**_que el sabía que hacer ya_ **

**_que no es la primera_ ** **_vez que va_**

 _ **le dije** _ _**que esperaba** _ _**que todo**_

**_saliera bien, que no dudara en_ **

_**llamarme si necesitaba algo,** _

**_y qué debería llamarte_ **

_**para que no estuvieras taaaan** _

**_preocupado..."_ **

  _ **"El, no, el no me**_

**_ha llamado, ni nada de eso"_ **

  _ **"Oh si, ni lo hará"**_

  ** _"... Entonces si me_**

**_odia..."_ **

  ** _" Tranquilo Romeo, no_**

**_tomes el veneno aún..."_ **

  _ **"...¿ Eh?"**_

  ** _"No te va a llamar, no por_**

_**que no quiera, si no por que** _

**_no puede, su papá le quitó_ **

_**el teléfono para que** _

**_pudiera descansar bien"_ **

  _ **"...Oh..."**_

  ** _" Si, oh, peeeeero, me dijo_**

_**que te dijera, que esta bien,** _

**_que no te preocuparas y..._ **

_**Que eres más que bienvenido en** _

**_su casa, si quieres visitarlo_ **

_**es más esperaba que** _

**_lo fueras a visitar"_ **

  ** _"..."_**

  ** _"¿Me escuchaste?"_**

  ** _"..."_**

  ** _"¿Ezequiel?"_**

  ** _"...si... Escuché"_**

  ** _"¿Ahora comprendes la_**

  ** _insistencia? Pero_**

  ** _ya es un_ ** _**poco tarde para**_

  ** _visitas..._**

**_a menos queeee"_ **

  ** _"...no, ya es tarde,_**

  ** _son casi las... Nueve,_**

  ** _Yo, no se..."_**

  ** _"Yo si se"_**

  ** _"¿Que sabes"_**

  ** _"Lo que tienes_**

**_que hacer..."_ **

  ** _"NO, voy a ir está_**

**_noche a cantarle a su_ **

**_ventana, no..."_ **

  ** _"Yo iba a sugerir que_**

  ** _lo acompañaras mañana al_**

**_hospital, pero me agrada_ **

**_como piensas"_ **

  ** _"Esa no es una mala_**

  ** _idea..."_**

  ** _"¿En serio? ¿Necesitas un_**

  ** _violinista o algo asi?"_**

  ** _"La idea del hospital"_**

  ** _"Oh, si"_**

  ** _"Si tan solo tuviera más_**

  ** _información..."_**

  ** _"Claro, claro, su cita_**

  ** _es a las 10, supongo que_**

  ** _saldrá de su casa una hora_**

  ** _antes, es en hospital regional_**

  ** _y es todo lo que se, ¿Te_**

  ** _sirve esa información?"_**

  _ **"Si de hecho me sirve**_

  ** _mucho... Gracias"_**

  _ **"De nada, para eso están** _ **_los_**

  ** _amigos, solo cuentame_**

  ** _todo lo_ ** **_que pasé ¿si?_**

  _ **cada detalle"**_

  _ **"Aghh, porfavor, ya**_

  _ **consiguete una vida"**_

  _ **"Aghhh, porfavor tu**_

_**consiguete un novio ..."** _

  _ **-Finalizó llamada-**_

 

 _ **-**_ Me pregunto sí alguien lo extrañaría sí le pasara un accidente- se preguntó mirando la pantalla de su celular, pero sonrío, era extraño tener un amigo con el que pudiera hablar asi, y era aún más extraño que ese amigo fuese Lorenzo Guevara, pero lo era, y por más que intentase negarlo, no lo cambiaría por nada.

 Se cambió para acostarse, y apagó su luz, no le costó trabajo regresar a dormir, solo que esta vez sin pesadillas ni malos pensamientos, solo sueños con lo que le esperaba mañana.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esa llamada fue lo mas divertido que eh escrito últimamente, es como hablar conmigo, el capítulo anterior fue estresante, por lo que pasó, pero lo que sigue es mucho amor, creo que el "accidente" fue culpa del karma, ya tengo varios capítulos, y pense en esperar para publicar pero ya no hare eso, es mala suerte, juro que ya no pasará nada de eso, que publicaré mas seguido, y que aunque quizá nadie lea esto, no lo abandonare, hasta terminarlo, que falta mucho para eso pero lo juro


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo dije, mas seguido por que si no le perderé, me encanta el Príncipe de las croquetas digo tinieblas ( si no entienden la referencia los amo un poco menos) aqui está esta pieza estresante( libera un murciélago y se desvanece en la oscuridad)

En un sábado normal, Ezequiel siendo un atleta disciplinado como era, se habría levantado a las seis para salir correr una hora como todos los días, habría llegado a casa antes de que sus padres se levantaran (los sábado se podían dar el lujo de levantarse tarde) habría alimentado a Ozzy, y se habría metido a bañar, para comenzar a preparar el desayuno para su familia, después iría a entrenar o haría tarea antes.

Pero éste sábado aunque lo parecía, no era normal, una cosa era levantarse y otra despertar, y podía asegurar que no recordaba el momento en el que despertó, pudieron ser horas o minutos despues de acostarse, sus ojos ya estaban abiertos antes de que su alarma sonara, la tarea de levantarse no fue difícil, porque a pesar de las pocas horas de sueño nocturno, sentía demasiada energía, pero definitivamente no para salir a correr, temía que si comenzaba no se detendría nunca, era como querer huir de algo innombrable, pero tenía que salir de su habitación, hacer algo, la cocina fue su primera parada sus pasos seguidos de cerca por el fiel amigo Ozzy, quien vigilaba cada movimiento suyo, 6:45 el desayuno estaba listo, alimentar al perro fue lo siguiente, de regreso a su habitación para cambiar la cama, poner en orden todo una vez más, revisar tareas, 7:38 ya no podía concentrarse más, decidió bañarse para aclarar su mente, camino al baño se topó con su mamá.

-Buenos días hijo, ¿saliste a correr? No te escuché-  
-Buenos días, no, no tuve ganas-  
-¿Te sientes mal?-  
-No, no, sólo lo haré más tarde, me voy a dar un baño, voy a salir a visitar a un amigo-  
-A un amigo ¿ Cuál?-  
-Valentino, ayer tuvo un accidente-  
-Oh por dios, ¿se encuentra bien?-  
-Eso espero, no es nada grave pero, irá hoy al hospital y esperaba poder acompañarlo-  
-Claro que si hijo, ahhh, por eso estabas tan raro ayer, ¿Por tu amigo?-  
Ezequiel miró al suelo apenado.  
-Algo hay de eso-  
-Espero que se mejore, bueno ve a bañarte para que desayunes antes de irte-   
y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, lo cual provocó una sonrisa en Ezequiel.  
\- sí, por cierto el desayuno ya esta listo-  
-Muchas gracias caballero-

Y ella se dirigió a la cocina mientras el al baño, cuando salió el reloj del pasillo marcaba las 8:01, respiró varias veces para calamar el malestar que se pretendía formar en su pecho, de regreso a su habitación, la simple tarea de elegir ropa se volvió complicada, jamás había sido así, no es que no le importara su estilo, si no que usualmente tenía la suficiente confianza en si mismo para asegurar que lo que sea que usara se le vería bien, y la presión en su pecho no estaba ayudando en nada, después de revolver toda su ropa, por décima vez y ver que las 8:36 se leía en el reloj del lado de su cama, terminó eligiendo lo primero que vio, unos pantalones negros rotos sobre las rodillas, una playera en estampada en blanco y negro, una camisa a cuadros gris y para finalizar una de sus chaquetas favoritas de cuero negro, rápidamente se sentó en la cama para ponerse sus botas y salió corriendo a la cocina, en dónde se encontraban sus padres sentados con una taza de café cada uno, en su habitual conversación de las mañanas.  
-Buen día papá-  
-Buen día hijo- su padre levantó la mirada hacía el.  
-¿Vas a salir?-

Ezequiel tomó una de las piezas de fruta que se encontraba en la mesa y la mordió antes de contestar.  
-Si, le dije a mamá, voy a visitar a un amigo-  
Su mamá, tomó la silla que se encontraba a su lado y la comenzó a mover.  
-Si, Valentino, pobre tuvo un pequeño accidente... Bien siéntate a desayunar para que te puedas ir-  
8:40 el reloj sobre la pared de la cocina decía, dirigió la mirada a su mamá, después al reloj, después a su papá y de regreso a su mamá.  
-ehhh, no puedo, se me hace tarde, además no tengo mucha hambre- eso no era mentira, el nudo en su pecho, hacia sentir lleno su estomago.  
-Ahhh no jovecito, tienes que desayunar-  
Sin duda su mamá estaba lista para pelear, pero el tiempo corría, asi que levantando su fruta y mordiendola otra vez comenzó a caminar lentamente a la salida.  
-Con la pera esta bien, te prometo que almorzare algo, en cuanto tenga hambre-  
Su mamá volteó a ver a su padre.  
-¿No le vas a decir nada a tu hijo?-  
Su papá, lo miró y le guiño el ojo.  
-Ve con cuidado, no conduzcas tan rápido-  
Ezequiel sonrió y tomó la mirada incrédula que le dirijio su mamá a su papá como su señal para salir.  
-Claro, adiós, los veo más tarde- dijo casi gritando desde la entrada donde recogió su casco y sus llaves, y justo antes de salir por la puerta escuchó la voz de su mamá gritándole desde la cocina.  
-Necesito evidencia de que almorzaste jovencito, si no vas a tener muchos problemas-   
Cerro la puerta tras el, y camino rápidamente hasta donde estaba su motocicleta devorando el resto de su pera en el camino, y arrojó el corazón a el bote de basura de la entrada de su casa dando justo en el blanco, satisfecho con su proeza, se colocó su casco y montó su motocicleta para arrancar y dirigirse a su destino, tomó una velocidad considerablemente rápida, la casa de Valentino no estaba tan lejos de la suya, usualmente 20 minutos eran más que suficientes para llegar, pero el hecho de que no supiera exactamente si el otro ya no estaría ahí, lo hacía querer llegar más rápido, durante el primer semáforo que tuvo que cruzar, la idea de regresar se hizo presente, pero eso solo aumento la presión en su pecho un poco más, que al regresar al verde, aceleró un poco más, tenía que acabar con esto pronto antes de que le diera un infarto, entró en la calle en la que se encontraba la casa de Valentino y se enfocó en ella, hasta estar estacionado en la acera, sin bajarse ni quitarse en casco, hecho un vistazo, no había ningún coche estacionado en frente, no veia movimiento por las ventanas, tal vez era demasiado tarde y ya se había ido, todavía estaba la opción de ir directamente al hospital, pero sí no podía encontrarlo, o nadie le daba información, no quería esperar más para aliviar el malestar qué lo estaba matando, así que decidió que era momento de ponerse en acción, se quitó el casco y se levantó de la motocicleta, y se encaminó decidido a la puerta, al estar justo al frente respiró profundo y tocó el timbre un par de veces, y esperó, miró el reloj de su muñeca exactamente 9:00, cuando la puerta se abrió, escuchó una voz antes de mirar al frente.  
-Valla, cuánta puntualidad- Valentino - Tú no eres Lucía-

Y ahí estaba, parado entre la puerta y él, Valentino, con su eterna sonrisa, con el cabello medio despeinado, y con un muy familiar cabestrillo azul sosteniendo su brazo derecho, vestido con uno pantalones beige, una playera azul y una sudadera roja, era... Perfecto... Estaba tan distraído con la vista que sin darse cuenta el nudo que lo había estado molestando desapareció dejando solo una sensación de calor en su lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tan tan tan, recuerden traer cepillo de dientes porque no podrán con tanta dulzura la próxima vez


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz día, espero que ustedes no estuvieran inconcientes cuando les dije que aquí había amor, porque lo dije, y no, no me estoy proyectando en uno de los personajes (bueno,si) aquí dejo esto ( abre su mano y sopla polvo de hadas en sus rostros)

-Hola-  
La voz de Valentino, lo sacó de su trance.  
-A...Hola-  
-¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó con genuina curiosidad.  
-yo...yo, Lorenzo me dijo que... Podía venir... Y...- Dijo titubeante.  
-Claro, que si- Valentino dijo emocionado, hasta que pareció recordar algo.  
-...pero, estoy apunto de irme al hospital, tengo una cita con mi especialista, la asistente de mi papá va a llevarme, de hecho pensé que era ella- dijo rascando su nuca y mirando hacía el camino tras Ezequiel, buscando.

-Si, también me dijo eso, Lorenzo, y pensé, que podría acompañarte, para asegurarme que estas... Que tu hombro está bien, digo, si no te molesta claro- toda esa palabrería sonaba más nerviosa de lo que tenía intención, se preguntaba de donde venía eso, si el nunca perdía la calmada actitud, Valentino escuchó atento cada palabra y cuando creyó que era todo lo que iba a decir, sonrió.

-Claro que si, no tienes si no quieres, no es tu obligación-  
-Si quiero... Ejem, se que no es mi obligación, pero me sentiría mejor-  
Con la sonrisa que Ezequiel juraría que crecía por segundo, se hizo a un lado para dejar ver el interior de su casa.  
-Pues pasa, tenemos que esperar a Lucía, quizá tarde un rato-

Ezequiel no se movió de su lugar, pero respondió rápidamente.  
-¿No crees que se hace tarde? ¿Si quieres yo te llevo?-  
Y con la mano que sostenía su casco apuntó su moto.  
-Podemos llegar más rápido-dijo convencido.  
Derrepente escuchó un melódico sonido, la risa de Valentino, y su cerebro no procesaba lo que estaba pasando.  
-Ok, no te ofendas pero, quiero llegar en una pieza-  
-¿Eh?-  
-No puedo sostenerme, ¿recuerdas?- y señaló el brazo que cubria la espeza tela azul.  
-Ademas, Lucía no debe tardar, pero gracias por la oferta-

Y la lógica golpeó a Ezequiel derrepente, ¿cómo se le ocurrió sugerir tal cosa? ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con el? Su vergüenza se notó de inmediato.  
-Aghh, disculpa, se me olvida que...-  
Valentino no lo dejó terminar.  
-Tranquilo, pero pasa... O mejor no-  
Ezequiel se asustó ante esas palabras.  
-¿P...Por que?-  
Y Valentino, terminó de salir y cerró la puerta tras el mientras apuntaba con su barbilla a el camino.  
-Porque ya llegaron por mi-

Y Valentino avanzó unos pasos hasta estar hombro a hombro con Ezequiel, y levantó su mano para saludar de lejos a alguien, Ezequiel se giró lentamente y pudo mirar a quien se refería, en un auto plateado que se estacionaba justo al lado de su motocicleta, se encontraba una mujer pelirroja, no parecía de mas de treinta quizá un poco mas joven, con unos grandes lentes de armazón negro, que la hacían lucir un poco intimidante, devolvío el saludo, y grito.

-Hola, ¿estás listo?- se bajó del auto, no era tan alta como lo hubiera pensado.  
Valentino puso su mano sobre la espalda de Ezequiel y habló bajito.  
-Ella es Lucía, vamos-   
Y los dos comenzaron a avanzar hacia ella, quien al notar su presencia levantó una ceja y lo apuntó con su dedo índice.  
-¿Hola?-  
Valentino cambió de posición su mano colocandola sobre su hombro apretando un poco.  
-Éste es mi amigo Ezequiel, va a acompañarme durante mi consulta- y extendió su mano .  
-Hola,mucho gusto- y la mujer aceptó el apretón de mano.  
-¿Ok?...¿entonces no tendré que esperar que te atiendan?-

Dijo volviendo a subir al auto, enseguida Valentino avanzó para subir en la parte de atrás, y con un movimiento veloz Ezequiel abrió la puerta para que no tuviese que hacerlo, y sin esperar a notar que reacción tendría Valentíno, caminó hasta el otro lado del auto para subirse, cuando lo hizo el otro ya estaba cerrando su puerta y hablando con Lucía.  
-No, esta bien-  
-¿Seguro? No quiero problemas con tu papá, no se ve bien dejar abandonado al hijo de tu jefe-  
-No vas a tener problemas, no voy a estar sólo- lo volteó a ver -¿verdad?-  
Y Ezequiel asintió y contestó serio.

-No, yo no tengo nada que hacer hoy, puedo estar con Valentino el tiempo que tome- y los dos dirigieron su mirada al frente, mientras la mujer encendía el motor y comenzaba a conducir.  
-Yo, si tengo miles de cosas que hacer...pero no lo se....tu papá dijo que...-

Valentino la interrumpió inclinandose hacía adelante.  
-Ve a hacer tus cosas Lucía, yo te llamó cuando salga, para decirte que pasó, y nos recojas, y sí no puedes, tomaremos un taxi, yo le explico a mi papá, no te preocupes-  
La mujer suspiró y sin quitar la vista del camino respondió.  
-Está bien, voy a confiar en ustedes dos, pero cualquier cosa que pase me avisan - sonrió.  
-y ¿Ezequiel?-  
-¿si?-  
-Sí le cortan el brazo, ¿podrías filmar?-

Valentino se dejó caer sobre el asiento inclinando su cabeza hacia atras, Ezequiel solo podía mirar la línea que se dibujaba desde su mentón hasta su cuello y cómo se movía mientras hablaba.  
-Ja ja, muy graciosa-  
Y todos en el auto rieron, poco a poco el viaje se volvió incomodamente silencioso, Ezequiel pensó que al momento de ver a Valentino hoy, el problema no iba a ser comenzar a hablar si no el detenerse, pero aquí estaba, en un auto con la persona que mas quería hablar en el momento, sin hablar, porque no estaban sólos, se preguntaba sí iba a tener la oportunidad hoy o si su momento fue en la puerta de Valentino y lo había dejado ir, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo a su lado, tan lejos tan cerca, y de pronto un estruendo lo saco de su poético estado,¿ruido? No, musica,Valentino y el en forma sincronizada miraron intrigados a la conductora quien los veía sonriente por el retrovisor.  
-Black Sabatt- gritó ella sobre un muy ruidoso solo de guitarra.  
-¿Por que?- gritó Valentino tratando de cubrir sus oídos con una mano pero intentando no sonreír.  
-Las nuevas generaciones no aprecian la  buena música- dijo golpeando el volante al ritmo de la batería, Ezequiel comenzó a mover su pié al ritmo de la música lo que se ganó una mirada incrédula por parte de Valentino.  
-¿Enserio?.  
Ezequiel solo levantó los hombros y dijo.  
-¿Qué? A mi me gusta-  
Y Lucía bajó el volumen para poder hablar sin gritar, y volteo un poco la cabeza para mirar a Ezequiel emocionada.  
-¿De verdad? Hey, me agradas amigo de Valentino-  
El mencionado sacudió su cabeza fingiendo molestia.  
-No me sorprende, he escuchado la música que escuchas-  
-¿Qué escuchas amigo?- preguntó Lucía interesada.  
\- Algo de hip hop, rock, metal- contestó Ezequiel orgulloso - Aero Smith, kiss, the doors-  
-Yeah- se escuchó del asiento de el frente mientras se detenían en una señal de alto, Lucía extendió su mano en forma de puño hacia Ezequiel, quién no dudó en corresponder el gesto.  
-Aún hay esperanza para ti Ezequiel... ¿Escuchaste señor pop? -  
Valentino rodo los ojos, y golpeó su frente con su mano, parecía un niño pequeño avergonzado, adorable, y volteo a ver a Ezequiel.  
-Honestamente tus gustos son muy cuestionables- y arrugo su nariz, lo que hizo florecer una sonrisa en lo labios de Ezequiel.  
-No lo creo, tengo muy buenos gustos-  
El resto del viaje estuvo lleno de una interesante mezcla de conversaciones, Ezequiel y Lucía hablando de los mejores álbumes de sus bandas favoritas, una discusión por cuál era la mejor canción de la historia, una lista de recomendaciones por parte de Lucía, y las quejas intermitentes de Valentino, que prestaba más atención de lo que quería hacerles creer.  
Y asi se encontraban ya en el estacionamiento del hospital, Lucía apagó el motor y bajo del auto, mientras Ezequiel hacia lo mismo, Lucía esta vez fue la encargada de abrir la puerta para Valentino, quien lentamente acomodó su cuerpo para poder salir del coche sin lastimarse.  
-Gracias- dijo cuando estuvo afuera, y empujó la puerta con su pierna para cerrarla, con la fuerza suficiente para hacerla azotar, y Lucía giró su cabeza.  
-Hey, con cuidado-  
Valentino apretó los ojos.  
-Perdón-  
-perdón, perdón,-imitó Lucía y comenzó a  
caminar -Vamos Woody-  
Ezequiel avanzó sonriente hasta encontrase al lado izquierdo de Valentino, y ambos comenzaron a caminar atrás de la pelirroja, Ezequiel cada dos segundos volteaba a ver la cara de Valentino, en busca de alguna señal de dolor, y quizá algo más, no sabía que hacer con sus manos, sí tomar el brazo de Valentino "para ayudarlo", si era demasiado extraño, así que decidió mejor meterlas en sus bolsillos, pero acercarse un poco mas para estar listo si era necesario, de pronto sintió vibrar su teléfono, lo sacó para revisarlo y pudo leer un par de mensajes de Lorenzo.

"Buenos dias solecito  
espero que estés   
con Valentino ahora"  
"Suerte"  
-Ezequiel-

 

Dejó de salir un ruido por su nariz, y Valentino lo miró frunciendo el ceño.  
-¿pasa algo?-  
Y Ezequiel sacudió la cabeza mientras guardaba su teléfono en su bolsillo otra vez.  
-No, es solo, Lorenzo, es muy molesto-  
Valentino miró al frente mientras seguían caminando.  
-No, sabía que habían vuelto a ser amigos-  
Ezequiel miró sus zapatos.  
-Si, ayer me ayudó mucho, pero ya me estoy arrepiendo... Es enserio odioso-  
La risa de Valentino llegó a sus oídos.  
-Oh, porfavor, no es tan malo-  
-Valentino, tú no odias a nadie-  
-pues tú odias a todos-  
\- Si hubieras tenido qué escuchar lo que yo, te aseguro que también querrías golpearlo-  
-Sí, tal vez si... Me alegra que te apoyara, con todo- dijo con sinceridad.  
-si, aunque sea probablemente la persona mas molesta de mundo-   
Entraron al hospital a través de las enormes puertas de cristal, no había muchas personas, algunos pacientes, doctores y enfermeras caminaban de un lado a otro, los muros blancos impecables, con algunos cuadros con imágenes de paisajes, para transmitir calma, filas de sillas en color verde, algunas revistas en una mesa al centro de la sala de espera, y el olor característico a desinfectantes de hospital,todo era abrumador, Ezequiel no le temía a los hospitales, pero tampoco eran su lugar preferido, Lucía y Valentino se acercaron a la recepción, en dónde se encontraban un par de enfermeras sentadas frente a sus computadoras.  
-Buen día-  
-Buen día- dijo  amablemente la enfermera que se encontraba frente a ellos.  
-¿En que puedo ayudarlos?-  
Valentino se acercó un poco más.  
-Tengo una cita con el doctor Benson-  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-  
-Valentino Toledo, mi padre llamó ayer-  
-Si, aquí está... Muy bien, aquí dice que se te tomarán radiografías, y una muestra de sangre antes de pasar con el médico, tomen asiento y en un minuto una enfermera se encargará de eso-  
-Gracias muy amable-  
Valentino y Lucía se alejaron de ahi y se acercaron a Ezequiel, Lucía puso una mano en su espalda.  
-Ok, me voy, confío en que le avises a tu papá, y me llames si necesitas que venga por ustedes-   
-Si, no te preocupes, regresa a trabajar-  
Y la pelirroja se dirigió ahora a Ezequiel apuntandolo con su dedo.  
-Y tu, amigo de Valentino te encargo que cuides a tu amigo, porque si me despiden, voy a hacer que te despidan también a ti... No se de dónde pero lo hare-  
Ezequiel la miró divertido.  
-Ahhh, si yo me hare cargo de el, no quiero que me despidan-  
Y comenzó a alejarse apuntando sus ojos y a ellos con el clásico" los estoy vigilando"  
\- Mas te vale-   
Cuándo la perdieron de vista los dos se miraron sonriendo y se dirigieron a un par de sillas vacías.  
-Ella, es mas simpática normalmente-  
Dijo Valentino tomando asiento con cuidado.  
-A mi me parece bastante agradable-  
Se sentó junto a él.  
-Sólo en su tiempo libre, cuando esta trabajando con mi papá es como otra persona, asusuta-  
Rieron poco, y el silencio se formó entre ellos, los dos miraban el piso bajo sus pies, no era incómodo pero, Ezequiel sabía que era su oportunidad asi que junto todo su valor y aclaró su garganta.  
-Valentino...Quiero hablar contigo- lo volteó a ver y sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos claros de Valentino tenían un brillo indescriptible, y con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios inclinó su cabeza mas cerca de el como para decir un secreto.  
-Si, ayer en la enfermería dijiste que mañana, y hoy es mañana-   
Los ojos de Ezequiel se abrieron muy grandes y abrió la boca para decir algo pero ningún sonido salió de ella, Valentino se acercó un poco más y susurró.  
-Si, lo recuerdo...Aún no estaba tan dormido-  
Las mejillas de Ezequiel comenzaron a teñirse de rosa, por la cercanía, por la voz y por a situación, encontro imposible resistir el movimiento involuntario de sus manos que se acercaban a las de Valentino y entonces.  
-¿Valentino Toledo?-   
Los ojos de Valentino buscaron a la persona que preguntaba por el y se alejó lentamente de Ezequiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo mis personajes originales, y a los que no son originales también, y a ustedes... También


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( se asoma tímidamente por la puerta) hola, yo traigo esto para ustedes, es bonito, y tal vez muy cursi, Y, y, y, hay que pena con ustedes, hay esta ( lanza un avioncito de papel)

Frente a ellos llegaban un par de enfermeras, la mayor de ellas, quizá cuarenta y tantos alta y delgada, con cabello oscuro y corto, leía una carpeta, ella fue la que preguntó por Valentino, y tras ella, venía una joven mujer, quiza uno o dos años mayor que ellos, era de complexión mediana, ojos miel, con cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta, bastante atractiva, lucía nerviosa, tal vez su primer día de trabajo, cargaba una bandeja llena de cosas en sus manos, la mayor levantó la mirada hacía ellos esperando.  
-Si, soy yo- dijo Valentino levantándose, y Ezequiel lo siguió de cerca.  
-Sigame, por aquí porfavor, vamos a tomar una muestra de sangre- y comenzó a caminar hacía uno de los pasillos, la joven enfermera se apresuró a seguirla, y Valentino y Ezequiel hicieron lo mismo, pasaron un par de pasillos y puertas abiertas hasta que llegaron a una habitación cerrada, la señora enfermera abrió la puerta y entró, tras ella, la joven, Valentino y Ezequiel, la mujer mayor dirigió su mirada hacía el hizo su cabeza de lado, y Ezequiel, se encontró respondiendo a la pregunta silenciosa.  
-Soy su amigo, estoy aqui para acompañarlo- la enfermera asintió y dirigió su atención a Valentino.  
-Porfavor, tome asiento-  
Y señaló una silla que se encontraba junto a un escritorio.  
-Descubra su brazo-  
Y Valentino comenzó a quitarse la manga izquierda de su sudadera con un poco de dificultad mientras tomaba asiento, el resto de la prenda quedo colgada a su hombro y espalda, sostenida por la tira del cabestrillo, y puso su brazo extendido sobre el escritorio, mientras todo eso sucedía Ezequiel fue avanzando poco a poco a un rincón de la pequeña habitación, el ella solo estaba el escritorio un par de sillas una camilla, un biombo y una lámpara, la joven enfermera colocó la bandeja que sostenía del otro lado del escritorio y se quedó parada, la otra enfermera se acercó a ella.  
-Muy bien Marina, ¿qué debes hacer?-  
-Primero, encontrar una vena, tomar la muestra, etiquetar y llevar al laboratorio- respondió la joven con una voz algo nerviosa.  
-Olvidé las etiquetas- dijo algo asustada, la enfermera mayor apretó los labios y contestó.  
-No hay problema, yo voy por ellas, mientras tanto toma la muestra-  
Y comenzó a caminar.  
-¿Yo sola?- preguntó titubeante.  
-Si, lo has hecho muchas veces, lo haras bien, no asustes al señor Toledo, regreso en un minuto, permiso-  
Y salió de la habitación, la joven enfermera tomó varias respiraciones cortas y se acercó a dónde había dejado sus materiales.  
-Muy bien, señor Toledo, voy a ... Una muestra de sangre- dijo decidida, y miró a Valentino, quien había seguido la interacción entre las dos muy entretenido, cuando ella se acercó a el con una ligadura para ponerla al rededor de su brazo, el solo le sonrió un poco, esto alegro el corazón de Ezequiel quién encontraba la situación un poco cómica.  
-Bien, la tengo- dijo Marina, y regresó a su material para tomar una aguja, un par de tubos y pads desinfectantes, regresó juntó a Valentino, y puso todo a su lado, mientras hablaba bajito consigo misma, tomó un pad.  
-Señor Toledo-  
-Valentino- contestó con un dulce tono y una enorme sonrisa, Ezequiel quién miraba toda la escena, sintió formarse algo en su estomago.  
-Porfavor- dijo de nuevo sonriendo, y Marina correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa igual o mas grande que la de Valentino.  
-Bien, Valentino vas a sentir un pinchazo pequeño- y comenzó a limpiar la zona en pequeños círculos, e intercalando su mirada entre su trabajo y la cara de Valentino, tomó la aguja.  
-No dolerá, te lo prometo- dijo coqueteando, y el malestar en el estómago de Ezequiel creció, era una sensación bastante parecida a la ira, y cuando escuchó la voz de Valentino igualar el tono de ella, la sensación invadió también su pecho.  
-Estoy seguro que no Marina- ella dejó salir una risita bastante molesta a los oídos de Ezequiel y volteo la mirada a uno de los blancos y estúpidos muros para evitar ver a esos dos sonreirse.  
-Listo, Valentino-  
-Gracias-  
\- De nada-  
Para Ezequiel el intercambio era bastante idiota,¿por que le agradecía por hacer su trabajo? Era su trabajo, para su suerte la otra enfermera llegó para detener esa locura, y Ezequiel dirigió su mirada otra vez a la escena y vio a la enfermera Marina con un par de tubos llenos con sangre en sus manos, y a Valentino mirando su brazo el cual tenía un pequeño parche en donde habia entrado la aguja, ojalá le duela, pensó.  
-¿Todo listo Marina?-  
-Si, todo bien- respondió.  
-Vamos a etiquetar las muestras, toma-  
Y tomó los frascos, Ezequiel no podía quitarle la vista de su amigo quien aún revisaba su brazo, de pronto Valentino lo miró directamente sonriendo, pero rápidamente su expresión se tornó confusa, Ezequiel podía asegurar que mantenía su molestia muy oculta, pero la cara de Valentino le decía lo contrario, y no pudo sostener su mirada por mas tiempo asi que decidió ponerle atención a la mayor de las enfermeras mientras hablaba.  
-Muy bien señor Toledo, solo faltan las radiografías, conoce el proceso, póngase la bata, y en cuanto esten listos para usted vendré a avisarle, pero quizá tomé tiempo, solo una de las maquinas esta funcionando, quizá veinte o veinticinco minutos-  
Dijo mientras escribía sobre sus papeles y le mostraba una bata de hospital, que dejaba cuidadosamente doblada sobre la camilla.  
-¿Alguna duda?- preguntó casi en la puerta.  
-Emmm, no, gracias- dijo Valentino distraído.  
La mujer salió por la puerta, y Marina caminó lentamente también para dar salida pero un paso antes de ella, volteó a ver a Valentino con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa.  
-¿Valentino? ¿Necesitas ayuda con tu ropa?-  
Ezequiel tosio, no podía creer el atrevimiento de esta chica, estaba seguro de que no era nada profesional, la ira en su pecho ardió un poco más, pero la voz de Valentino, lo distrajo de ella.  
-No...Gracias, mi....amigo me va a ayudar-  
¿Qué? ¿Quién? Se preguntó Ezequiel y miró a Valentino sonreirle directamente, y después a la enfermera Marina, quien lo miró también y después a Valentino y de vuelta a el, lo cual lo estaba haciendo sentir algo incómodo, al final ella miró a Valentino y por la posición en la que Ezequiel no podía asegurarse de nada pero parecía que le había ¿guiñado? La risita de Valentino no hizo nada por descartar esa teoría.  
-Esta bien, nos vemos después...Adiós Ezequiel...- y salió, Ezequiel cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho,  apretó los labios y bajo la vista.  
-Si...adiós- contestó frío aunque estaba seguro que Marina no lo escuchó.  
Valentino aclaró su garganta, y comenzó a moverse, pero Ezequiel se negaba a acercarse o mirarlo, podía escuchar cuando se levantó, y dio un par de pasos, volvió a aclarar su garganta, pero no iba a mirarlo, lo escuchó soltar agunos ruidos con su boca, y aclaró su garganta más alto esta vez.  
-Ezequiel...¿podrías ayudarme con esto?-  
Dijo Valentino, y Ezequiel giró lentamente sobre un talón, y puso una mano sobre su pecho un poco dramático.  
-¿Yo?-  
-Si- dijo intentando sacar la manga de su sudadera del la tira del cabestrillo con mucha dificultad.  
-¿No quieres que llame a ...Marina?-  
Valentino se detuvo y le rodó los ojos.  
-Llamaré a Lucía si no me ayudas-   
Y tomó un paso en su dirección, Ezequiel decidió que sus uñas eran mas interesantes y comenzó a revisarlas, solo escuchó a Valentino tomar otro paso.  
-Porfavor-  
Y ahí estaba parado con el brazo extendido a su costado y media prenda colgando desde su espalda hasta sus pies, Ezequiel intentó fingir molestia, pero la vista era demasiado tierna.  
\- Aghhh, está bien, pero solo porque estás haciendo el ridículo, ven aquí-  
Y se acercó a el, analizando la situación, cuál era la mejor ruta que tomar, se decidió comenzar por su espalda asi que lo rodeó y titubeo para tomar la tira del cabestrillo.  
\- Voy a quitar esto, asi que sosten tu brazo- Valentino asintió, y Ezequiel tomó la tela con una mano y con la otra la nuca de Valentino para pasarla sobre su cabeza y retirarla cuidadosamente, cuando tuvo la pieza en sus manos, la miró intensamente antes de colocarlo sobre la silla que estaba a sus espaldas.  
-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Valentino mirando sobre su hombro, y Ezequiel retomó su tarea con la falsa molestia, tomo la sudadera y volvió al frente de Valentino.  
-Si, tal vez Marina lo haría mejor- dijo evitando la cara del otro y en cuanto tuvo la prenda libre la lanzó sobre la silla, y Valentino lo miró con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa.  
-No-lo- creo- dijo divertido.  
-Parece muuuuy profesional-  
Ezequiel estaba pensando en su próximo movimiento, la playera pero no podía llegar a una conclusión.  
-Ademas, parece que tuvieron una conexión- dijo dando un paso atras para tener una mejor vista.  
-Bueno, ella iba a clavarme una aguja en el brazo, y parecía bastante nerviosa, tenía que tranquilizarla, no quería terminar peor de lo que llegué-   
Explicó tranquilo, y después inclinó su cabeza para mirar a Ezequiel, sacándole de su concentración sorpresivamente.  
-No hay razones para estar celoso-  
Dijo con una sonrisa animalesca y guiñando un ojo, y la cara de Ezequiel ardió de vergüenza.  
-Yo, no....- dijo arrastrando las palabras y evitando la mirada de Valentino, quien tomó su barbilla con su mano suavemente girandolo para poder estar frente a frente, y acortando mas la distancia de sus rostros miró directamente a sus ojos sin apartar la mirada.  
-¿Estás seguro?-  
La voz de Valentino sonaba invitante y seductora, la mirada de Ezequiel cambiaba de sus ojos a sus labios, y todo fue tan abrumador, que no pudo sostener la situación más y se alejó quitando su cara de su mano abruptamente, y comenzó a andar círculos.  
-Si, no, no lo se-   
Valentino recuperó su postura y confundido seguía con la mirada cada paso que daba Ezequiel.  
-Por eso quería hablar, pero no podemos porque no estamos solos-  
Seguia caminando y moviendo sus manos frenético.  
-Ahora estamos solos, hablemos- dijo Valentino, y Ezequiel lo miró confundido y regresó a su ataque de nervios.  
-Si, ahora, pero, no se si quiero, digo si quiero, pero apenas ayer, no sabía que hacer con...todo esto, y hoy ... Yo quería... Aclarar todo y saber si...pero tu y ella y no lo se-  
-Oye, detente me estas mareando-  
Valentino intentó a avanzar hacia el pero Ezequiel levantó sus manos como advertencia.  
-No, porque esto, es difícil para mi, y tu, y tu, parece que no te importa o no te asusta, no te enoja...o, o, o... No te interesa...es eso... Es-  
Valentino tuvo suficiente y dio un par de pasos firmes hacia Ezequiel y lo rodeó con el brazo para detenerlo, ignorando el dolor que el forcejeo le causaba, cuando la lucha disminuyó habló tranquilo al oído de Ezequiel.  
-Respira, respira,- y espero que se controlara un poco.  
-Siento haberte hecho sentir asi, si me importa, pero no me asusta ni me enoja-  
-¿No?-

-No, para mí no es un problema, y antes de que saques conclusiones, no es porque no me interese... Si... Me interesa, me interesas-  
Ezequiel levantó la cara para mirar a Valentino sonreír un poco, y preguntó tímido.  
-¿Si?-  
Valentino asintió lentamente, mientras su sonrisa desaparecía.  
-Y lamento, que esto sea difícil para ti, aveces olvido que no todos son como yo, no a todos les da igual el género de la persona amada, no todos comprenden que el corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere, no importa si es hombre o mujer, y que hay personas por el mundo huyendo de la felicidad, porque la sociedad dice que sentirse asi por alguien de tu mismo sexo esta mal, cuándo lo único que esta mal es negarse a amar y sentirse amado,  todo eso es triste-  
Ezequiel se separó suavemente de Valentino, analizando cuidadosamente sus palabras, por alguna razón, en esas palabras se encontraba la calma que había buscado desde aquel autodescubrimiento hace menos de veinticuatro horas, una respuesta al fín, un ancla donde sostenerse, y en aquellos ojos sinceros que le habían dicho que sentían pena por el, se encontraban todos los sentimientos que el había evitado toda su vida, pero no lo hacían débil como él lo habría creído, era fuerte, mas fuerte que él eso era ahora tan evidente, una cruel paradoja, y el sentía pena por si mismo, por no poder ver el mundo como Valentino lo veía, por temer a sentir algo, por alguien, por no poder experimentar la felicidad, por unos estúpidos prejuicios, pero eso se acababa ahora, no mas miedo, no mas restricciones, no mas pena, asi que se plantó firme frente a Valentino, tomó su cara con ambas manos y gentilmente lo acercó a su rostro, hasta que su nariz tocó la del otro que se estaba dejando guiar sin protestar, ambos cerraron los ojos y terminaron de cerrar la distancia que separaba sus bocas, un poco inseguro al principio, pero cuando sintió a Valentino ajustar el ángulo de su cabeza para tener un mejor acceso, se dejó llevar y ambos comenzaron un suave movimiento de labios,  una dulce mezcla de salivas, que se hacía más intensa cada momento, Valentino levantó su mano para ponerla sobre su cintura y empujar sus cuerpos más cerca, y Ezequiel comenzó a bajar sus manos de sus mejillas a su cuello y a sus hombros, de pronto Valentino se separó abruptamente dando un salto hacia atras con una expresión de dolor en su rostro y llevándose su mano a su hombro lastimado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaaaaa....  
> No es lo mejor de por aqui, pero es lo mas lindo que he hecho... Espero que les halla gustado...   
> P.D.: hay unos errores por ahí, aveces me doy cuenta y trato de corregirlos, pero no lo hago mucho porque mi naturaleza neurótica me haría borrar la mitad de lo que escribo si lo miro mas de tres veces, asi que disculpas adelantadas y atrasadas... Nos vemos la próxima


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya llegueeeeeeee....  
> Y vine con, regalos para todos, bueno no, sólo este capítulo lento, tomen ( lo desliza por encima de la mesa)

El pánico se apoderó de Ezequiel, quién se acercó rápidamente a Valentino, no sabía si tocarlo o no, era como revivir el incidente del lab, otra vez.  
-Lo siento, no fue mi intención-  
-No, no, no, no te preocupes, esta bien no es nada- y comenzó a reír, Ezequiel se alejó un poco.  
-¿Valentino?- pregunto preocupado, aquel siguió riendo.  
-Valla forma de arruinar el momento- dijo Valentino entre carcajadas, y Ezequiel soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, un poco aliviado volviendo a acercarse a Valentino para ayudarlo a incorporarse.  
-Si, lo se, soy un imbécil-  
-¿Qué? Noooo, claro que no, es obvio que no era tu intención, ¿o si?-  
-No, por supuesto que no-  
-Hay está, digamos que fue el calor del momento...-  
-¿Por que?- preguntó cerrando los ojos.  
-Porque era un buen momento y-  
-No- interrumpió Ezequiel- ¿Por que eres tan perfecto?- dijo mirando a Valentino con ojos soñadores, y después de la sorpresa Valentino sonrió.  
-Wow ¿Debo suponer que ya no tienes conflicto con esto?-  
Dijo apuntando el espacio entre ellos,  
Ezequiel se acercó a su rostro.  
-Yo...Quiero pensar que no...Voy a trabajar en eso, y apreciaria mucho tu ayuda-  
Valentino sonrió un poco mas y juntó su frente con la de Ezequiel.  
-Cuenta conmigo-  
-Gracias-  
-Pero, tienes que hacer algo por mi primero-  
-Lo que sea-  
-¿Qué tal si me ayudas a ponerme la ridícula bata?-  
Ambos se separaron para admirarse.  
\- O ¿ debo llamar a Marina?- Valentino cerró un ojo exageradamente, y Ezequiel golpeó suavemente su antebrazo.  
-No abuses de tu suerte señor Toledo- dijo imitando exageradamente la voz de la enfermera Marina, y fue al lugar en donde se encontraba la prenda que debía usar y la extendió para ver de que se trataba.  
-Se te va a ver bien-  
-Oh me alegra que te guste, pero es enserio, ayúdame-  
y levantó su playera para intentar quitarsela pero con solo un brazo completamente funcional era una asaña imposible, así que Ezequiel se acercó y tomó la prenda con ambas manos y la fue levantando poco a poco por el estómago y por el pecho de Valentino y con un movimiento lento entre los dos sacaron primero su brazo izquierdo y después la cabeza para poder quitarla por completo y con mucho cuidado por el brazo lastimado, cuando Ezequiel tuvo la playera en sus manos la miró intensamente y pensativo fue dirigiendo su mirada, primero a el abdomen de Valentino, tomando lentamente la imagen que estaba frente a el, músculos definidos, un  par de pequeños lunares adornando la parte superior de su abdomen, una línea de vello que sobresalía desde la línea del pantalón, pasaba por su vientre, su ombligo, más arriba, hasta llegar a sus  pectorales que al igual que el abdomen y los brazos estaban bien definidos, y no es que fuera la primera vez que veía a Valentino sin camisa, pero en realidad era la primera vez que prestaba tanta atención, sus ojos descansaron sobre su clavícula, un poco más ala derecha y sus manos se fueron apretando sobre la playera que sostenía, una coloración amarillosa que mientras mas avanzaba cambiaba a un color verde, rosa y sobre el hombro un gran moretón, demasiado grande y desvanecido para ser reciente, pero aún asi, desencadenó en Ezequiel un profundo deseo por golpear algo, por gritarle a alguien, por arrancarse sus propia piel si era necesario para quitar esa horrible marca de el hombro de Valentino.  
-¿Así de mal se ve?-  
Su voz llamó su atención, y parpadeo varias veces para retener unas lágrimas qué amenazaban sus ojos, bajó la mirada a sus manos y comenzó a jugar con la prenda que sostenía.  
-No, es sólo que... No puedo dejar.... No puedo dejar de pensar que parte de eso es mi culpa-  
Dijo apretando los dientes.  
-¿Otra vez con eso?-  
Ezequiel lo miró justo a tiempo para ver como se rascaba las cejas cerrando los ojos.

-Eres taaan terco; primero, esto- dijo apuntando a su hombro- no es de ayer, ni de la lesión anterior, es del tratamiento, segundo, no es tan doloroso como la primera vez, tercero, lo que pasó ayer pudo pasarme cualquier día de la semana, porque había estado sintiendo molestias desde antes, pero no se lo dije a nadie, y cuarto, tu no pusiste esa pesa en mi mano, ni me obligaste a levantarla tan bruscamente, asi que no es tu culpa si acaso es mía, y te juro que si vuelvo a escuchar una vez más que te sientes culpable de algo, voy a golpearte tan fuerte que agradeceras que estemos en un hospital- dijo apuntandolo amenazante.  
-Pero-  
Valentino se acerco con un puño levantado.  
-NADA-  
-Esta bien- y Ezequiel avento la playera sobre las demás prendas.  
\- Esta bien-  
Valentino tomó la bata y se la pasó a Ezequiel, quien la tomó mirando directamente a sus ojos, la extendió para que Valentino pudiese pasar sus manos por las mangas y comenzó a rodearlo para anudarla por la espalda.  
-¿Por que, no le dijiste a nadie sobre lo que estabas sintiendo?-  
-Porque creí que no era nada grave-  
-Ahh- dijo mientras anudaba las cintas.  
-Si, hubiera sabido que tendría consecuencias así, no hubiera dudado en hablar- dijo ajustando la delgada tela sobre su cuerpo, mientras el otro terminaba y regresaba al frente lentamente.  
-No serías capaz de golpearme ¿verdad?- dijo inclinando la cabeza de lado.  
-¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?- y levantó una ceja, y Ezequiel levantó las manos en señal de rendición.  
-Y yo pensaba que eras pacifista-  
Y se acercó un poco más.  
-Lo soy, pero tu logras sacar lo peor de mi-  
Puso su mano sobre su rostro respirando profundo.  
-¿Lo peor eh? Espero no repetir eso-  
Y las manos de Ezequiel se posaron sobre el botón de los pantalones de Valentino y comenzó a abrirlo.  
-Ezequiel-  
-¿Que?-  
-Puedo conservar los pantalones-  
Y Ezequiel se retiró sonrojado.  
-oh, lo siento, no sabía, yo, pensé que... Aghhh-  
Valentino parecía divertirle mucho la situación, aunque trataba miserablemente de controlar su risa, mietras Ezequiel sufría por mantenerce lo más calmado que podía.  
-No hay problema- dijo entre risas Valentino-Bien solo queda esperar, voy a escribirle a mi papá-  
Y se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón, y se sentó en una de las sillas, mientras escribía, Ezequiel se quedó parado ahí por varios segundos, mirando a su alrededor por un lugar en dónde sentarse, pero la única silla que quedaba tenia sobre ella la ropa de Valentino, asi que decidió levantarla, doblarla y acomodarla cuidadosamente sobre la bandeja que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, cuándo terminó de hacerlo se dejó caer sobre la silla, soltando un gran suspiro, todo se encontraba en silencio, solo podía escuchar a Valentino tecleando.  
-Listo-  
Dijo Valentino poniendo su teléfono sobre el escritorio, Ezequiel solo miraba al suelo, y contestó despacito.  
-Que bien-  
-¿Estás bien?-  
-Si, si-  
-¿Es por lo de los pantalones?-  
Ezequiel levantó la mirada y sacudió su cabeza pero su rubor era bastante visible para poder ocultarlo.  
-¿Que? Noooo... Lo siento-  
-¿Cuantas veces te has disculpado en estos dos dias?-  
Dijo Valentino riendo, y Ezequiel se relajó un poco y lo miró sonriendo también.  
-No lo sé, pero creo que más que lo que he hecho toda mi vida-  
-Wow, eso debe ser bastante extraño para ti-  
-Si, lo es, pero vale la pena-  
-Awww, y yo pensaba que eras un rebelde sin causa-  
-Hey, lo soy pero tú logras sacar lo mejor de mi-  
Ambos sonrieron ante la similitud de las palabras y Valentino se levantó y comenzó a acercarse a Ezequiel.  
-¿Lo mejor eh? Espero repetir eso-  
Ezequiel se levantó también y cuando iba a dar un paso, se escucharon varios toques en la puerta, ambos se congelaron en su lugar, hasta que la puerta se abrió y entró Marina empujando una silla de ruedas mirando cuidadosamente su camino.  
-Es tu turno para los rayos X Valentino-  
Al notar el silencio y a los dos de pie, apretó los ojos dijo un poco avergonzada.  
-¿Interrumpi algo verdad?-  
-¿Que? No, no, no- contestó rápidamente  Ezequiel cruzandose de brazos y dando un paso para atras, Valentino lo miró y  avanzó hacia la enfermera.  
\- No... Solo... ¿Nos vamos?-  
Marina, los miró, y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a y solo asintió mientras acercaba la silla un poco mas, Valentino tomó asiento y acomodó, sus pies, mientras tanto Ezequiel miraba todo algo confundido, no sabía que hacer, si seguirlos, sentarse, o algo asi, cuando Marina giró para salir empujando a Valentino intentó tomar un paso, pero fue la voz de ella la que lo detuvo.  
-Te lo devuelvo en 15 minutos, Ezequiel-  
Giró y le guiño un ojo, se escuchó una pequeña risita de Valentino.  
-Cuida mi teléfono y mis cosas, amigo-  
Ezequiel parpadeo muchas veces, hasta que pudo emitir sonidos, pero fue cuándo los dos ya habían cruzado la puerta y esta se iba cerrando lentamente.  
-Si, yo me quedo... Aqui...-  
Y podía jurar que los escuchaba conversar por el pasillo, solo se acercó a la silla y se dejó caer sobre ella, mirando a su alrededor.  
-Sin celos, ¿verdad?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como una persona no tan celosa personalmente, testifico que no todo esto puede ser real, quien lo sabe de primera mano?...
> 
>  
> 
> Por cierto me encantó investigar para este capítulo... Esa descripción es real... Amo mi trabajo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, hola... Otra vez por aquí endulzando su día, es poco pero es necesario para avanzar asi que tomen ( sirve una cucharada de jarabe )

Quizá solo habían pasado unos minutos de que Valentino se había ido con Marina, pero se sentían como horas, y juraba que la habitación se hacía mas grande por segundo, tenía que hacer algo para entretenerse, asi que decidió sacar su celular de su bolsillo y se sorprendió de encontrar mensajes no leídos, al parecer estaba mas distraído de lo que había pensado.

"Necesito que me llames"  
"No es para reclamar lo juro"  
-Zoé<3-

"Ok, no contestaste  
supongo que te está   
llendo muy bien"   
-Lorenzo-

"Tu padre y yo vamos  
a salir, nos vemos en  
la tarde"  
"Aún estoy esperando  
esa evidencia  
jovencito"  
-Mamá-

"Espero que no te  
hallas quedado dormido  
y no estés con Valentino"  
"Yo me asegurare de que  
te arrepientas sí asi fue"  
-Lorenzo-

"Ezequiel, no seas  
infantil, solo quiero  
hablar"  
"Porfavor, llámame"  
-Zoé<3-

El último mensaje lo estaba estresando, no es que estuviera evitando hablar con Zoé pero, si podía atrasar esa plática lo más posible, lo haría, no es que le tuviese miedo ni nada por el estilo, solo que podía adivinar lo que le tenía que decir, algo como: " lo sabía" y "¿por que no me tuviste la confiaza de decírmelo antes" y tal vez el mismo discurso que le había dado su papá sobre el equipo y todo eso, ya lo había vivido una vez con el profe Francisco, no quería escucharlo de Zoé, aún, además estaba seguro de que si hablara con ella, con toda la  perspicacia de la chica, quizá no podría mantener en secreto algunas cosas que quería, que prefería fueran privadas aún, no era un tema cómodo para hablar con tu ex, o con nadie, primero necesitaba ordenar sus ideas, y algún día quizá estaría listo para hablar con ella, no ahora.

 

-Zoé<3-  
"Te llamaré  
en cuanto pueda"  
"No quiero hablar  
ahora"

 

-Mamá-  
"Si mamá, nos vemos  
mas tarde"  
"No me he olvidado"

Estaba indeciso, sobre lo siguientes mesajes, esos no eran estresantes, pero sin duda hablar con Lorenzo era algo confuso, sabía que era su amigo y todo, y había aprendido que podía confiar en él, y era un alivio para sus nervios, porque no es que lo fuese a admitir frente a nadie pero era algo, solo un poco divertido hablar con él, muy molesto, pero divertido, y en parte le debía algo sobre como estaban las cosas ahora, porque sabía que si no hubiese hablado con Lorenzo ayer, aún seguiría hundido en su miseria, y tal vez hubiese tomado decisiones estúpidas, que le habrían negado un posible feliz futuro, así que...

-Lorenzo-  
"No puedo creer que  
estés molestando tan  
temprano"

"Creó que lo tuyo   
no es el fútbol, lo  
tuyo es molestar a las  
personas"

"Pero si, estoy con  
Valentino"

"Y me va bien"

Sabía que se iba a arrepentir más tarde, y estaba seriamente considerando el apagar su celular, para no recibir la respuesta a esos mensajes, pero tal vez sería peor si hacia eso, podía aparecer en cualquier momento frente a él.  
Se levantó y comenzó a recorrer la pequeña habitación, para distraerse, a lo lejos se escuchaba el movimiento del hospital, personas hablando, el ruido de las maquinas que probablemente nunca sabría su función, muy cerca de él, el tic-tac del reloj se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, al pasar frente a la pila de ropa no pudo dejar de esbozar una sonrisa, y un tenue rubor comenzó a invadir sus mejillas al recordar lo que acababa de pasar, había sin duda llegado mas lejos de lo que había pensado, y eso le dejaba un agradable sabor de boca, un muy agradable, dulce y especial sabor, de boca, sabía que si alguien lo miraba ahora podría apostar que estaba loco por la sonrisa y mirada boba que estaba seguro que tenía en la cara, pero aquí no había nadie, gracias a dios por los pequeños favores, unos murmullos, fueron incrementándose, y casi podía distinguir una de las voces ¿Valentino? Quizá, cada vez más cerca, ¿una risa? Si definitivamente era él, decidió acercarse un poco mas a la puerta, para poder escuchar mejor, aunque parecía imposible escuchaba que hablaba, con Marina de seguro, pero ninguna palabra se distinguía, solo algunas risas, ¿De qué se reían?, eso no contaban como celos, solo quería saber que podía causar tanta diversión entre esos dos, maldita personalidad atractiva de Valentino, ¿No podía permanecer alejando de las personas que acababa de conocer? Las voces se detuvieron un poco, y se unió otra voz más, una que no reconocía, se escucharon las otras dos hasta estar al otro lado de la puerta así que decidió regresar a su asiento rápidamente y fingir que su entrada era una sorpresa, la puerta se abrió y primero cruzó Valentino en la silla de ruedas, iba siendo empujado por, oh sorpresa, Marina, y detrás de ellos entró un doctor de cabello gris y bata blanca, con un gran sobre blanco en las manos, el doctor al notar su presencia saludó amablemente.  
-Buen día-  
A él le pertenecía la otra voz del pasillo, Ezequiel se levantó de su asiento, mientras Marina colocaba la silla junto a la que él se encontraba sentado.  
-Buen día, doctor-  
Valentino le sonrió un poco, mientras volvía a sentarse.  
-Bien Valentino, veamos que es lo que te ha pasado-  
Y del sobre sacó una radiografía, y se dirigió a un aparato que se encontraba en el muro a su espalda la coloco rápidamente y encendió la luz para poder ver la imagen, mientras Marina apretó el hombro de Valentino y le murmuró algo al oído, y éste puso su mano sobre la de ella sin dejar de mirar al frente asintió, y ella salió de la habitación.  
-Permiso, doctor Benson-  
-Propio-  
Y el médico siguió observando la imagen murmurando para si mismo, Ezequiel y Valentino prestaban atención.  
-Valentino, te importa contarme cómo es que te lastimaste-  
Dijo mientras miraba más de cerca la imagen.  
-Si, yo no calculé bien el peso para ejercitar, y al levantarlo sentí un tirón y mucho dolor-  
Ezequiel no pudo evitar que los recuerdos del incidente llegaran a su memoria, y reavivaran la culpabilidad dentro de él, bajó la mirada y apretó sus puños sobre sus piernas, pero una mano sobre su antebrazo llamó su atención, era la mano de Valentino quien lo apretó un poco y al mirarle a la cara le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de lado antes de soltarle para seguir escuchando al médico.

-Pues, la imagen no muestra, ningún daño, no hay fracturas, ni fisuras y no veo nada fuera de lugar, eso es buena noticia, pero aún no descarta nada-  
Y el doctor volteó a ver a Valentino, y tomó asiento del otro lado del escritorio, sacó un bolígrafo e hizo algunas anotaciones en un archivo.  
\- Y ¿Cómo sigue tú dolor?-  
Valentino enderezo su espalda y miró su hombro.  
\- Pues aún siento algo, pero, no es tan intenso como ayer-  
-Muy bien, ayer tengo entendido que te dieron algún medicamento para el dolor en tu escuela-  
-Emm, si en la la enfermería de la escuela... Creo que mi papá anotó el nombre-  
-Si, si aquí esta... Esta bien, ¿ Y hoy tomaste algo hijo?-  
-No señor-  
Ezequiel lo miró confundido, cómo era posible que aún con el dolor que sentia había sido capaz de andar por ahí sin tomar nada para el dolor, eso era increíble, ahora entendía el porque de tanto cuidado para no moverse bruscamente, toda su mañana debió ser bastante dolorosa.  
-Bien, vamos a revisar ese hombro porfavor, vamos de aquél lado-  
Y el doctor se puso de pié y se dirigió hacía la camilla seguido por Valentino, Ezequiel sólo giró sobre su asiento para seguir el movimiento, Valentino usó los pequeños escalones de metal para subir y sentarse sobre la camilla, y el médico se puso frente a él y comenzó a revisar, el hombro del joven.  
-Bien, veo que el hematoma esta mas desvanecido-  
¿Qué? Pensó Ezequiel, ¿eso quería decir que esa cosa se llegó a ver peor en algún momento?

-Si, he hecho lo que me dijo-  
-Dime sí esto te duele-  
El cuerpo del médico construía su vista pero podía escuchar algunos quejidos de dolor de Valentino.  
-S-si-  
-¿Puedes levantar el brazo porfavor? Bien pon tu palma hacía arriba, voy a hacer algo de presión, me dices si el dolor es insoportable ¿Si?-  
-Si-  
Y el doctor continuo así varios minutos, haciendo algunas pruebas, por varios minutos mientras le hacía preguntas a Valentino  y este las respondía, cuándo terminó de hacerlo regresó a su asiento despues de ayudar a Valentino a bajar de dónde se encontraba, enseguida regresó a su asiento,  mientras el médico, leía unos papeles y hacía algunas anotaciones, cuándo terminó de leer fruncio el seño y miró a Valentino.  
-Las buenas noticias son que, tu incidente no agravó nada, asi que no tienes nada que preocuparte, el dolor que sientes es por una leve inflamación, con un par de días que tomes el desinflamatorio que te había recetado este debería desaparecer-

Valentino soltó lentamente el aire que estaba sosteniendo y sonrió un poco al mismo tiempo que Ezequiel.  
-Que bien, eso si son buenas noticias, pero ¿Hay algo más?-  
Y el doctor puso su mano sobre el puente de su nariz mientras hablaba calmado.  
\- Si, probablemente no sea nada, pero hay algo en tus pruebas que no estoy seguro de poder diagnosticar con precisión-  
-¿Es algo malo?-  
Preguntó algo asustado Valentino inclinando su cuerpo hacia en frente.  
-No lo se, no puedo decir nada, me gustaría discutirlo con algunos colegas, antes de poder sacar alguna conclusión, pero te repito probablemente no sea nada, no te preocupes, yo llamaré a tu padre para decirle que pasa en cuanto pueda hablar con mis colegas y pueda darle alguna conclusión-  
-¿Pero no es nada grave?-  
-No, no te preocupes por eso, mejor concentrate en la rehabilitación, has avanzado mucho, en una o dos semanas podras continuar con tu vida normal, sólo evita esfuerzos innecesarios ¿si?-  
-Si, doctor Benson, claro-  
El médico se puso de pie y tomó los papeles con una mano.  
-Y porfavor cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme-  
Y extendió su mano hacia Valentino quien se puso de pié y la aceptó.  
-Si, muchas gracias doctor Benson-  
Y el médico volteó hacia Ezequiel y también ofreció un apretón de mano.  
-Mucho gusto, Ezequiel-  
¿Qué? ¿Cómo?  
-Igualmente doctor-   
Y comenzó a salir de la habitación con papeles en mano.  
-Cuidense muchachos, no vemos después-  
-Hasta luego-  
Contestó Valentino, quien al voltear a ver a Ezequiel y ver su cara de confusión dijo.  
-Es amigo de la familia-  
-Oh...-  
Y después de unos segundos de silencio Ezequiel se levantó y se acercó un poco a Valentino extendiendo los brazos.  
-Pues buenas noticias ¿no? Todo va estar bien-  
-Si- respondió algo distraído.  
-¿Qué pasa¿ ¿No te alegra?-  
-Si, solo que lo escuchaste, tal vez halla algo más-  
Y Ezequiel puso su mano sobre la de el por un segundo y la retiró discretamente.  
-Si, pero también escuché que no te preocupes, que tal vez no sea nada... Ahora ¿podrías celebrar un poco? Que aqui la persona negativa soy yo-  
Y Valentino se sacudió un poco y le sonrió un poco.  
-Tienes razón-  
-Biiiien, así se habla, no se tú, pero yo me siento mucho mejor-  
Valentino levantó la ceja.  
-¿Por que?-  
-Porque no es que este diciendo que todo esto halla sido mi culpa ni nada de eso, no me golpees, pero es un gran alivio que no sea algo grave-  
Dijo dando un paso atras y levantando la manos.  
-¿Si?-  
-Sólo digo-  
-Si es un alivio...bueno, ayúdame otra vez para poder irnos de aquí-  
Valentino dijo apuntandolo con su barbilla la pila de ropa sobre la camilla.  
-Claro que si, vamos ¿cómo dijo Lucía?...¡Woody!-  
-Ese chiste perdió efecto las primeras diez veces que lo dijo ella-  
Dijo con una cara que quería mostrar indignación, pero era difícil porque sonreía de oreja a oreja.  
-Veamos que efecto tienen otras cien veces-  
Y entre risas y malos chistes, Ezequiel le ayudaba a Valentino a ponerse su ropa, y liberar algo de la tensión que aún se sentía en el aire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referencia a Toy Story2? ... ... No coment... ... Se viene algo bonito, yo estoy un par de pasos adelante, considerando seriamente meter contenido picante? Hot? Explícito?... Me ocupare de eso cuando llegue el momento... Bye


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mothers day?... Nada que ver pero, se tenía que decir, que no es en este mes en todo el continente?.... A lo nuestro, nuevo capítulo, me dijeron que mi no mi trama va muy lenta asi que habrá cambios próximamente... Aqui está( abre un bolso mágico)

Cuando Valentino se encontró completamente vestido y con el cabestrillo colocado, Ezequiel aliso su ropa y dio un paso hacia atras para admirar su obra.  
-Todo, listo... Ahora vámonos, odio los hospitales... Y más éste hospital-  
Valentino giró para encontrar su celular.  
-Vamos, no fue taaan malo-  
Y los dos comenzaron a salir de la habitación.  
-Si lo fue... Pero tal vez tu estabas algo distraído con alguna persona-  
-¿Hablas de ti?-  
-No, un alguien menos alto, y de cabello mas largo-  
-Hay, porfavor, ¿Otra vez?-  
Caminaron por el pasillos hacia la sala de espera, y giraron para dirigirse a la salida, y Ezequiel sintió sobre sus hombros el brazo de Valentino mientras se acercaba mas hacia él, lo miró sorprendido pero Valentino seguía caminando y mirando sonriente al frente, Ezequiel giró su cabeza para saber porque sonreía, y ya casi frente a ellos venía Marina, con una carpeta en sus manos, y sonriendoles a ellos, cuando se encontraron frente a frente, se detuvieron los tres y Valentino acercó mas el cuerpo de Ezequiel al suyo.  
-¿Se van sin despedirse muchachos?-  
Preguntó la joven enfermera.  
-Claro que no, gracias por todo Marina-  
Contestó Valentino, muy amable, y Marina miró a Ezequiel a los ojos.  
-De nada, espero no verlos pronto por aquí-  
Esta era una situación incómoda, la cercanía, la plática y la simple presencia de esa mujer, pero Valentino encontró una forma de hacer que se  olvidara todo eso con una sola frase mientras acercaba sus labios a su mejilla en un suave beso.  
-No lo creo... vamos a estar muy ocupados juntos-  
Quizá la conversación siguió, quizá no, pero su mente se quedó en blanco, y solo sabía que de un momento a otro ya se encontraban caminando por el gran pasillo hacia las puertas de cristal y Valentino ya iba más alejado de él.  
-¿Qué fue eso?-  
Preguntó Ezequiel mientras cruzaban las puertas para quedar frente a la acera.  
-¿Qué fue que?-  
-¡Eso!-  
Apuntó a sus espaldas en dirección al interior del hospital.  
-No, se de que hablas estaba muy distraído, con alguien alto y de cabello corto-  
Dijo algo juguetón Valentino, pero en cuanto notó la cara de Ezequiel, cambió su actitud y dio medio paso atras.  
-¿Fue demasiado?... Lo siento, no creí que te incomodaria, no volverá a pasar-  
Ezequiel lo miró y parpadeo un par de veces antes de contestar, mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos.  
-No, no es eso, es que me .... No estaba listo solamente... No... Yo...-  
Balbuceo un par de cosas mas, pero nada inteligible, asi que sacudió su cabeza para aclararse a si mismo.  
-Olvidalo, no me hagas caso... Y ¿vas a llamar a Lucía o llamamos un taxi?-  
Valentino rasco su nuca mientras miraba a los lados de la calle.  
-No, aún no, me gustaría caminar para despejarme un poco, tal vez almorzar antes de llamarle-  
-Si, ahora que lo mencionas, no he desayunado, podría comer algo, creo que vi un lugar no muy lejos cuando veníamos-  
-Sé de que lugar hablas, vamos-  
Y comenzaron a caminar en silencio, un par de calles, ahora con mas distancia entre ellos y no hombro a hombro, como lo habian hecho antes, Ezequiel quería acercarse un poco, pero, después de lo que había pasado, no estaba muy convencido, además estaban en público, y aunque sonara estúpido, no sabía sí estaba listo para algo así, así que decidió buscar una respuesta en Valentino pero al mirarlo, él estaba con la mirada perdida al frente, muy pensativo, y pensó que quizá era su culpa, por reaccionar así, sentía que todo el esfuerzo que le había costado llegar hasta aqui, hasta el hecho de que Valentino le dijera, que sentia algo por él, de que sentía lo mismo, de que queria intentar algo con él, de que quería ayudarlo a aceptar y desarrollar esa parte de él, se eataba yendo al diablo, porque había entrado en pánico por una simple e inocente demostración de afecto frente a alguien, tenía que saber sí eso era lo que le pasaba, pero sin demostrar el miedo que sentía, así que se adelantó un par de pasos y se puso frente a él caminando de reversa.  
-Oye, ¿Todo bien?-  
Hasta ese momento Valentino notó su presencia en intentó sonreir.  
-¿Eh?....-  
-¿Qué si estás bien?-  
-Si... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-  
-Ahhh... Porque estás distraído, y hemos caminado como por quince minutos y no has dicho ninguna palabra-  
-¿Enserio? No me di cuenta-  
-... ¿Es por lo que pasó hace rato?... Si es así, lo siento, es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa, no es que fuera una mala sorpresa, no, definitivamente no, pero quisiera recordarte que todo esto es nuevo para mi, y por mas que quiera sentirme cómodo con todo esto, aún siento que todo va demasiado rápido, pero también quisiera avanzar y ser capaz de corresponder sin entrar en pánico, ¿Me entiendes?-  
Valentino quien había escuchado muy atento todo, se detuvo y miró al suelo, enseguida Ezequiel también detuvo sus pasos, y lo miró un poco triste, al parecer si había arruinado todo, solo él podía echar a perder una relación que aún no comenzaba, genial al fín obtenía alguien maravilloso y tenía que alejarlo por sus estúpidos miedos.  
-Te puedo escuchar pensar... Deja de hacerlo-  
Y Ezequiel abrió los ojos, nisiquiera se había dado cuenta que los había cerrado, pero cuando vio la cara de Valentino este se encontraba sonriendo dulcemente.  
-¿Qué?-  
-Que lo que sea que estés pensando, seguro no es verdad-  
-¿No?-  
-No... no puedo leer la mente ni nada de eso, pero creo que estas pensando algo como: "Oh rayos, lo arruine todo" ¿Verdad?-  
Dijo tratando de imitar la voz de Ezequiel.  
-...Algo asi-  
-Pues no... Mira lo entiendo, para ti todo esto es nuevo, si lo sé, y aceptemoslo siempre has estado algo constipado emocionalmente-  
-¡Hey!-  
-Es solo la verdad-  
-Si lo es pero...-  
-El punto es, lo entiendo, podría llevar algún buen tiempo para que podamos hacer cosas normales de... Pareja, sin que parezca que están apunto de asesinarte, no te preocupes, yo puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario, para llegar a ese punto dónde te sientas lo suficientemente cómodo contigo mismo y con esta situación...¿De acuerdo?-  
Ezequiel esperó unos segundos y preguntó algo confundido.  
-¿Estas seguro de querer esperar por esto?-  
Dijo apundandose a si mismo.  
-Claro que si- se acercó y puso su mano sobre su hombro-Por las cosas buenas vale la pena esperar-  
Y ambos sonrieron, entonces Valentino usó su mano para girar a Ezequiel.  
-Por ejemplo, valió la pena esperar para llegar aquí para almorzar-  
Y Ezequiel miró al frente y efectivamente habían llegado al lugar que había visto camino al hospital era un negocio no tan grande pero muy agradable, entraron y buscaron con la mirada un par de lugares libres, Ezequiel notó que una de las pequeñas mesas junto a la ventana estaba desocupada y avanzó hacia ella guiando a Valentino con su mano en la espalda, hasta llegar a ella, tomaron asiento, enseguida un camarero llegó para tomar sus órdenes, pidieron algo ligero y cuando este se retiró, Valentino miró por la ventana y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, eso ponía a Ezequiel un poco nervioso, el no saber que era lo que le pasaba, ya habían establecido que no era su culpa, pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación, así que dio un chasquido frente a su cara para llamar su atención.  
-Oye ¿Te preocupa algo?-  
Valentino giró lentamente su cabeza en su dirección, abriendo y cerrando lentamente los ojos.  
-¿Mmh?-  
-Yo tampoco puedo leer la mente, así que sería de mucha ayuda sí supiera que estás pensando-  
-Sólo es...-  
-Hey, tu me ayudas, yo te ayudo ¿si?-  
-Si... Es que aún pienso en lo que dijo el doctor Benson, y sí lo que vio es algo malo, y sólo no quiso decirmelo, o tal vez sólo estoy exagerando y no es nada, o sí lo es y no me estoy preocupando lo suficiente, o quizá no sea para tanto y me estoy preocupando demasiado...-  
Valentino dijo pasando su mano sobre su cabello despeinandose mas en el proceso, Ezequiel lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y solto un pequeño silbido.  
-Wow, y pensé que tu estabas más cuerdo que yo, pero creo que me equivoque...-  
-¿Me acabas de llamar loco?-  
Preguntó Valentino arqueando su ceja.  
-Tus palabras no las mías-  
-Valla que eres malo para esto, se supone que sí quieres gustarle a alguien, no debes decirle cosas cómo esas-  
-Pero yo no dije nada, ademas pensaba que eso ya lo había logrado ¿No? No te puedes retractar-

-Tanta confianza, parece arrogancia-  
Ezequiel lo miró y se encogió de hombros, pero los dos terminaron riendo, y después de unos momentos las risas disminuyeron.

-Pero enserio Valentino, creo que no deberías de preocuparte tanto, no se empeoró nada, eso ya es un triunfo, deberías celebrar eso, ademas te dijeron que en unas semanas ya vas a estar completamente recuperado, yo digo que no nos  adelantemos a algo que quizá nisiquiera pase-  
-Podrías tener algo de razón... Bien... mucha razón, así que te voy a hacer caso-

Se miraron sonriendo a los ojos, cuando llegó su almuerzo ambos agradecieron, Valentino estaba a punto de comenzar a comer cuándo notó que Ezequiel sacó su teléfono y estaba tomando una foto de su plato muy concentrado.  
-Nunca pensé que fueras una de esas personas que publican hasta lo que comen en redes sociales-  
Ezequiel levantó la mirada pero continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.  
-No, no lo soy... Ojalá fuera para éso...-  
-¿Entonces? ¿Guardando un recuerdo?-  
-Emmmm, podría contestar que si, pero sería mentira, no es para mi mamá-  
Valentino solo lo miró esperando una explicación.  
-Es "evidencia", esta mañana salí de mi casa sin desayunar, y ella me puso de condición que almorzara después, y que necesitaba pruebas de que lo había hecho-   
Bajó su teléfono y lo puso sobre la mesa, mientras Valentino lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa.  
-Awwww, ¿Quién diría que el temido Ezequiel Correa, es un niño bueno con su mami?-  
Ezequiel rodó los ojos y comenzó a comer.  
-Burlate, pero, si la conocieras me entenderias, no te querrías meter en problemas con ella-  
-Me encantaría conocerla-  
-¿Si?-  
-Oh si, cualquier persona que te asuste debe de ser increíble-  
Derrepente el celular de Ezequiel comenzó a vibrar, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, hasta transformarse en un zumbido, Valentino lo miró y al aparato, pero Ezequiel decidió ignorarlo y continuar comiendo, casi podia adivinar quién era, Valentino siguió su ejemplo y continuó con lo suyo y despues de darle un sorbo a su vaso de jugo le pregunto.  
-¿No vas a ver quién es?-  
-Nop-  
-Podría ser importante-  
-No, no lo es-  
-Pues parece que tiene mucha prisa sea quién sea-  
Y el zumbido se detuvo.  
-Se quien es, y de seguro puede esperar-  
-¿Lorenzo?-  
-Así es, ¿Acaso ya te mencioné que es muy molesto?-  
-Si, insistentemente-  
Y así continuaron su agradable almuerzo, con algunos chistes, y comentarios, y sobretodo olvidándose de los problemas que ambos tenían, en ese momento sólo estaban ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que bonito está todo verdad?... Seria una pena que quién escribe esto tuviese una crisis depresiva y decidiera hacer sufrir a todos verdad?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho-ho-hola, reportando esta nueva pieza de arte? Bueno no de mi ocio, e imaginación desembocada... Anyway... Aqui está ( se abre la camisa para mostrar el pecho estilo Superman)

Cuando terminaron de almorzar Ezequiel se disculpó para poder ir al baño se retiró hacia la parte interior del establecimiento donde éstos se encontraban.  
Cuándo terminó lo suyo, decidió echar un vistazo a su teléfono antes de salir, en el encontró un mensaje con una aprobación de su mamá, otro de Zoé que prefirió ignorar y una serie de mensajes de Lorenzo, inteligibles, con palabras sin sentido y un puñado de emojis, juraba que sí no supiese de quién se trataba, juraría que una niña de doce años había robado su teléfono, prefirió no darle respuesta a ninguno, aunque tal vez eso era peor, porque quizá se atrevería a presentarse en donde estaban solo por una respuesta, reprimio el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda solo de pensar en esa situación, y salió en busca de Valentino, mientras se acercaba podía verlo terminando de hablar con alguien por el teléfono, cuando estuvo junto a él, guardó el aparato en su bolsillo.  
-¿Nos vamos? Lucía viene en camino-  
Ezequiel asintió y se dirigieron juntos a la salida, y se detuvieron en la acera frente al lugar, mientras esperaban, Valentino tenía la mirada fija en un punto lejano de la calle, silencioso, pero en un segundo una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y sin voltear dijo.  
-Recibí algunos mensajes muy confusos de Lorenzo, algo como ¿felicidades?-  
Ezequiel, puso ambas manos sobre su cara.  
-Lo voy a matar-  
-Ok, pero antes, una pregunta-  
-Si-  
-¿El sabe..?  
-Demasiado-  
-Creí que no querías que nadie supiera-  
p>-No, pero en mi defensa, yo no tuve qué decir nada, el sólo se dio cuenta antes que yo... Al parecer no era tan discreto cómo yo creí o el maldito es muy observador-  
Escuchó una risa y levantó la mirada.  
-Creo que ambas-  
-... ¿Disculpa?... Eso quiere decir ¿Que tu también lo sabías?-  
-...Tenía mis sospechas, pero no estaba seguro, ahora definitivamente si-  
-Gracias a Lorenzo-  
Valentino lo miró confundido.  
-¿Cómo?-  
Ezequiel comenzó a balancear su cuerpo de un lado a otro mientras explicaba.

-Pues... Yo no estaba muy seguro de hablar contigo de nada... De hecho de ser por mí, ahora estaría en mi casa sin hablar con nadie, pero ayer cuando estaba hablando con Lorenzo, me insistió que debía decirte lo que sentía, yo le dije que no, porque no sabía sí ibas por algo así o no, que tal si, me odiabas por sugerir que tu y yo... y me aseguro que quizá podrías corresponder, y básicamente se convirtió en un muy molesto cupido, que al final resultó tener razón...-  
-Pues parece que le debería agradecer-  
-Eso era antes de cruzar el límite-  
A lo lejos se alcanzó a ver el auto dónde venía Lucía dar vuelta a la calle en su dirección.  
-¿El límite de quien?-  
-¿El tuyo no?-  
-No, de hecho es algo divertido-  
-No, lo es y pronto te darás cuenta-  
Frente a ellos se estaciono Lucía y solo les hizo una seña con la mano para que subieran, al parecer ella venía hablando por teléfono muy concentrada, así que decidieron subir al auto sin hacer ruido, parecía que la llamada era importante, en cuanto arrancaron, Ezequiel se miró con Valentino, para cuestionar en silencio que era lo que pasaba.  
-Modo trabajo-  
Susurró Valentino acercando su cabeza a la de él para que lo escuchara mejor, la conversación que mantenía Lucía con quien sabe quién, se tornó un poco acalorada y fue inevitable ver la cara de la mujer, ahora entendía a Valentino cuándo le dijo que la Lucía del trabajo asustaba, en realidad parecía una persona diferente a la que esta mañana iba escuchando Rock, esta versión no sabía si le agradaba tanto como la otra, el viaje se volvió un poco inquietante, con ella gritándole al teléfono, decidió buscar alguna distracción con Valentino, pero al mirarlo éste se encontraba concentrado en su celular, tecleando con una expresión seria en su rostro, cuando al fín guardó su teléfono, dirigió su rostro hacia la ventana para perder la mirada en la distancia, al no encontrar alternativa Ezequiel decidió hacer lo mismo,  pronto ya se encontraban cerca de la casa de Valentino, podia distinguir las casas vecinas, y la constante voz de Lucía se perdió en el ruido del ambiente hasta que.  
-Aghhh olvidalo, llego en diez minutos, no muevan nada-  
Valentino y Ezequiel dirigieron su atención a ella mientras soltaba un gran suspiro, Valentino fue el primero en hablar acercándose al asiento de ella.  
-¿Día difícil?-  
-Si, es esta asistente necesita un asistente... O un aumento-  
-Claro que sí-  
Entraron en el último tramo del camino y Lucía los miró por el retrovisor.  
-Me alegro que te halla ido bien Woody... Buen trabajo amigo de Woody-  
-¿Entonces no me van a despedir?-  
Lucía rió mientras se estacionaba frente a la casa.  
-No... Por ahora... Pero te te tendré vigilado, ahora largo tengo que volver a trabajar-  
Y ambos salieron del auto y Valentino se acercó a la la ventana del conductor.  
-Gracias Lucy, te debo una-  
-Que te parece si le mencionas a tu papá lo del aumento y estamos a mano-  
Le dijo ella ajustándose los lentes.  
-Haré lo que pueda-  
Y encendió el motor.  
-Adiós Ezequiel, descansa Woody-  
-Hasta luego-  
Y el teléfono de ella comenzó a sonar mientras arrancaba, y solo pudo mover su mano para despedirse sin hablar mientras contestaba, los dos se quedaron parados mirándola alejarse desde la acera, cuando la perdieron de vista, Valentino giró sobre sus pies para mirar a Ezequiel y comenzó a caminar a su puerta, y Ezequiel decidió hacer lo mismo.  
-Gracias también a ti, por acompañarme-  
-No fue nada, gracias igualmente-  
-¿Por que?-  
-No lo se... Siento que debería agradecer por algo-  
Al fín estaban frente a la puerta, y Valentino lo miró sonriendo.  
-¿Quieres pasar?-  
Dijo Valentino mientras abría la puerta poco a poco sin quitarle la vista de encima ni dejar de sonreír, después de unos segundos en los que el cerebro de Ezequiel había tenido un corto circuito, al fin encontró su capacidad de hablar.  
-Si, me gustaría, pero no puedo, tengo que volver-  
Valentino dejó de sonreír pero asintió.  
-Está bien-  
Ezequiel tomó un par de pasos hacia él con confianza.  
-Además deberías descansar, toma tu medicamento, duerme un poco, y te llamo después, o me llamas, o no, no es necesario-  
Su confianza se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco y fue reemplazada con un nerviosismo, sabía que se estaba ruborizando, y no podía mantener su mirada fija en ningún punto lado.  
-Ezequiel-  
Intentó interrumpir Valentino sin éxito, él seguía hablando sin parar.  
-No digo que no me gustaría, pero si no quieres está bien, yo puedo mandarte un mensaje, o tu-  
-Ezequiel-  
Intentó otra vez Valentino esta vez un poco más alto, pero no tuvo efecto.  
-Sí no es hoy, podría ser mañana, u otro día estaría bien...-  
Esta vez Valentino no se molestó en nombrarlo y optó por otro método para llamar su atención y de paso callarlo, así que acortó la distancia y con su mano en la nuca de Ezequiel capturó su boca en un intenso beso, qué tomó por sorpresa a Ezequiel, quien después del shock inicial, se encontró respondiendo con el mismo fervor, mientras ponía sus manos en la espalda de Valentino, cuándo por fin se separaron para recuperar el aliento, sus caras quedaron muy cerca que sus frentes aún se tocaban y podían sentir la respiración el uno del otro, y aunque  tuviesen los ojos cerrados, Ezequiel podía imaginar las enormes sonrisas que tenían ambos.  
-...Wow-  
-Piensas demasiado-  
-...wow-  
-Yo te llamo-  
-...¿eh?-  
-¿Estás bien?-  
Al abrir los ojos Ezequiel se topó con el rostro de Valentino, y así de cerca, podía absorber cada detalle de su cara, desde el cabello que caía sobre su frente en modo desordenado, hasta sus ojos, reflejos dorados sobre un mar verde brillante, enmarcados con unas espesas pestañas, aquella mirada sólo gritaba poesía, mas abajo recorriendo la línea recta de su nariz, llegó a sus labios, su rosado natural modificado ahora por un color más intenso, su sonrisa se incrementó más ante la realización del porque se encontraban así, los miró moverse en cámara lenta, pero ningún sonido llegó a sus oídos, otra vez, y después se juntaron para formar una línea, hasta que sintió la mano aún en su nuca mover los dedos entre su cabello, el sonido regresó a la escena...  
-¿Hey me escuchas?-  
-Si... Si... ¿Decías?-  
Valentino dio un paso hacia atras pero sin soltar la nuca de Ezequiel.  
-Te fuiste por unos segundos-  
-¿Enserio?... Éso no me lo esperaba...-  
-Te tenías que callar de alguna forma-  
-Pues que buen método-  
-Tengo mis momentos-  
Ambos se sonrieron, y se acercaron de nuevo, Valentino movió de lugar su mano y la dejó caer sobre su hombro apretando un poco.  
-Por  sí no te quedó claro con eso, lo voy a decir, deja de pensar que esto no está pasando, porque es real, ¿sí? Te llamaré, me llamarás, nos veremos mañana, después, o cuando quieras, a mí me interesas y éso no va a cambiar por ahora, ¿entendido?-

Ezequiel suspiro y asintió.  
-Me queda muy claro ahora créeme pero...Aún me tengo que acostumbrar, así que... Paciencia...-  
-La que necesites-  
Y poco a poco ambos retiraron sus manos uno del otro, algo renuentes, Ezequiel se llevó una de ellas a sus labios mirando al suelo.  
-Bueno, me tengo que ir...-  
Y dentro de la casa comenzó a sonar el teléfono, lo que llamó la atención de los dos, Valentino se acercó rápidamente para plantar un último y veloz beso en los labios de Ezequiel dándole una suave palmada en la mejilla.  
-Te llamó luego, tengo que atender, adiós-  
-Si, adiós-  
Y Valentino entró a su casa apresurado cerrando la puerta tras él,  Ezequiel se quedó mirandola atónito por un segundo antes de girarse para subirse a su motocicleta para irse a su casa, mientras poco a poco se iba formando la más grande sonrisa que jamás había tenido, todo el camino en todo momento no podia evitar la expresión de alegría en su cara, no cuando iba conduciendo por las calles llenas de autos, no cuando se detuvo frente a su casa, no cuando atravesó su puerta y su perro lo recibió con un tackle, no hasta entrar a su cuarto, y recordar todo lo que lo había hecho llegar hasta aquí, hasta este punto que podía llamar solo felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos juntos.... Awwwwwwwww...  
> Me hice una nota mental, que algo debía editar en este capítulo, pero olvidé que, so... Quedó como estaba... Si alguien nota algo mal, raro, o sin sentido...Avisenme... Voy por mas escenas cute...


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola... Este año cada vez se hace más trágico... Pero no lo suficiente para detenerme aquí está ( demasiado triste para hacer algo)

Perdió la noción del tiempo, que antes de darse cuenta, desde su habitación escuchó la puerta de su casa abrirse, y a sus padres entrar enfrascados en una conversación al parecer divertida, tal parecía que el día estaba lleno de alegría al fín a su alrededor, decidió salir a su encuentro y los halló en la estancia riendo el uno con el otro, en una bella imagen que casi daba pena interrumpir.

 

-Hola-

Dijo sonriendo, acercándose a ellos, ambos le prestaron atención, aún envueltos en un espíritu de alegría, su mamá se giró para poder verlo mejor, mientras su papá se sentaba en el sofá.

 

-Hola, hijo, no sabíamos que ya estabas en casa- dijo su papá, mientras su mamá se acercaba a él con una expresión de curiosidad en su rostro al ver que Ezequiel se había contagiado de las risas que ellos tenían desde hace unos minutos.

 

-¿Cómo te fue hijo?-

 

-Bien-

 

Su mamá le arqueo la ceja mientras ponía una mano sobre su antebrazo.

 

-¿Cómo está Valentino?-

 

-Bien, bien-

 

Respondió aún sonriendo, y al mirar a su mamá entrecerrar los ojos para verlo con sospecha decidió cambiar el tema, así que le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió donde su papá para sentarse junto a él.

 

-¿Y ustedes en donde estaban?-

 

Su mamá se giró para seguirlo con la mirada, pero decidió no presionar más, su padre extendió su mano para poder tomar la de su mamá mientras se acercaba ella.

 

-Fuimos a pasear para divertirnos un poco-

 

-Hummm, al parecer la idea de tu padre sobre diversión es ir a una exposición de autos-

 

Ezequiel y su papá respondieron al unísono.

 

-Si lo es-

 

Su mamá se sentó cerca de su papá rodeandolo con su brazo sobre sus hombros.

 

-Si... Lo es cuando tienes entradas, porque es un evento exclusivo-

 

Su papá enterró su cara entre el cuello de ella.

 

-No lo sabía-

 

Ezequiel subió una rodilla para girarse al mirarlos.

 

-¿Entonces no pudieron entrar?-

 

-Oh no, si entramos, pero por como treinta segundos, antes de que un guardia de seguridad se acercara a tu papá para pedirnos nuestros pases, para que nos sacarán porque no teníamos-

 

-Así que no vieron ningún auto...-

 

-Si, tu mamá no puede negar que vimos muchos autos-

 

-Solo en el estacionamiento cariño-

 

Los tres estallaron otra vez en risas y entre mas comentarios, y terminando de contar la anécdota del día, un momento familiar de los que los tres disfrutaban de vez en cuando, le agradaba como sus padres apesar de tener poco tiempo para ellos dos, entre sus ocupaciones diarias aún mantenían una relación fuerte y armoniosa.

 

-Bueno, ¿que les parece si ordenamos algo para comer? ¿Pizza?-

 

Preguntó su papá poniéndose de pie, enseguida Ezequiel saltó de su lugar tomandolo por los hombros para devolverlo a su asiento.

 

-Claro que no, ustedes quedense aqui, y yo cocino algo-

 

Su mamá lo volvió a mirar de forma sospechosa.

 

-¿Seguro hijo? No es necesario, podemos ordenar algo-

 

-No, es molestia, además lo que yo prepare va a saber mucho mejor que lo que sea que puedan comprar-

 

Dijo con un tono de más pretencioso, lo que desató una serie de abucheos en broma por parte de sus padres, mientras se retiraba a la cocina, los dejo en una conversación sobre de quién había heredado ciertas partes de su personalidad , ya en la cocina, comenzó la preparación de lo que sería la comida para su familia, entre sus movimientos entre la estufa y la nevera, la mesa y todo lo demas, antes de darse cuenta ya todo estaba listo solo faltaba esperar el tiempo para lo que estaba en el horno terminase su cocción, del otro lado de la cocina escuchó una notificación en su celular, asi que se acercó para ver de que se trataba, inmediatamente al ver de quién se trataba su sonrisa creció más.

**"Hola, desperté"**

 

**"Mi casa parece un**

 

**aviario"**

 

**-Valentino-**

 

Después de la felicidad inicial vino la confusión y después de leer y releer el mensaje, se rindió y decidió contestar.

 

 

**"Hola"**

 

**"???"**

 

**"Muchos halcones**

 

**vinieron a visitarme"**

 

**"Se que es un mal chiste"**

 

**"No, no lo es"**

 

**"Ja ja ja"**

 

**"Si lo es no puedes**

 

**negarlo"**

 

**"Es muy bobo"**

 

**"Tu dijiste que no**

 

**debía** **decirte esa**

 

**clase de cosas"**

 

**"No puede ser**

 

**Ezequiel aprendió**

 

**algo"**

 

**"¿Quien dijo que**

 

**no podia?"**

 

**"No, yo"**

 

**"Se supone** **que** **no**

 

**debo decidir esa clase**

 

**de cosas"**

 

**"¿Quienes fueron?"**

 

**"Casi todos"**

 

**"Gabo, Ricky, Dedé,**

 

**Mariano, Catorce..."**

 

**"Eres popular"**

 

**"No"**

 

**"Solo soy adorable"**

 

**"Eso no lo puedo**

 

**negar"**

 

Ezequiel estaba tan felizmente enfrascado en su teléfono y los mensajes, que no se dio cuenta que su mamá lo miraba desde la puerta desde hacía un minuto, tampoco la escuchó entrar y acercarse hasta estar a sus espaldas.

 

-¿Necesitas ayuda hijo-

 

Ezequiel del susto casi dejaba caer su teléfono al piso, y para su mamá fue una imagen graciosa verlo hacer malabares, para evitar que pasara, cuando tuvo el aparato seguro entre sus dos manos lo apretó fuertemente a su pecho, girandose para poder mirar a su mamá.

 

-No, no, no ya está todo listo solo falta ...-

 

Y justo en ese momento el bip del reloj del horno sonó.

 

-...Eso-

 

Su mamá lo miró y sonrió un poco.

 

-Bien-

 

-Ya sirvo-

 

Y ella caminó lentamente fuera de la cocina, sonriendo, y sosteniendo la puerta abierta antes de salir.

 

-Te dejó para que sigas hablando... Adorable-

 

-¡Mamá¡-

 

-Ya entendí...privacidad-

 

Y salió cubriendo sus ojos con su mano, mientras Ezequiel tomaba el color de los tomates que acababa de usar, sinceramente no sabía que tanto había visto, oh si sólo había sido una coincidencia, preferible no asumir nada, por ahora, tomó de nuevo su teléfono.

 

**"Nadie puede** **negar**

 

**eso"**

 

**"Me lo dicen mucho"**

 

**"¿Enserio?"**

 

**"¿Mucho?"**

 

**"Muchas personas"**

 

**"Hey llegó Joaquín"**

 

**"Joaquín no es un**

 

**Halcón"**

 

**"Es un miembro**

 

**honorario"**

 

**"Cómo sea"**

 

**"Oye, te tengo** **que**

 

**dejar, voy a comer**

 

**con mis padres"**

 

**"Ok, igual tengo** **que**

 

**atender a los chicos**

 

**antes de que destrocen**

 

**mi casa"**

 

**"Te** **llamaré más**

 

**tarde"**

 

**"Está bien"**

 

**"Adiós"**

 

**"Hasta luego"**

Guardó su teléfono antes de salir, para servir la comida, y sentarse en familia, para disfrutar, otro agradable momento, entre la entretenida plática que se desarrollaba, no podía evitar notar las miradas y sonrisas que su mamá le dirigía de vez en cuando, y que para su papá pasaban desapercibidas, sabía que en algún momento, tendría que hablar con ella, pero prefería posponer eso lo más que pudiera, cuando terminaron, su padre se ofreció a lavar los platos, mientras el era reclutado para algunas labores, que su  mamá insistía, que se debían hacer sin falta antes de mañana, algunas de ellas eran en el interior y otras tantas en el patio, mientras ambos trabajaban siguiendo obviamente las instrucciones de su mamá, ella iba metiendo entre la conversación algunos comentarios y preguntas discretamente, algo cómo: Veo que te sientes mejor, ¿Se resolvió lo que te preocupaba?, ¿Quieres hablar de algo? Y se te ve muy felíz.

 

Para su fortuna, su papá se unió al trabajo interrumpiendo el interrogatorio nivel experto de su mamá, para cuando terminaron estaba el atardecer en su esplendor, y los tres se dedicaron a disfrutar la vista sentados en el césped hasta que la oscuridad de la noche comenzó a mostrarse, decidieron etrar, Ezequiel se disculpó para poder ir a bañarse y después a su habitación, y cuando se le cuestionó acerca de la hora de cenar argumentó que no tenía hambre, y así dio sus buenas noches y se retiró.

 

En la comodidad de su cuarto y después de un merecido baño, se tiró sobre la cama, para descansar su cuerpo, con teléfono en mano se dispuso a marcar el número de Valentino, no sin antes mirar los mensajes que tenía sin leer, el ya de costumbre de Zoé, otros tantos de Lorenzo, reclamando su falta de respuestas, y otros sin importancia inmediata, como de su representante, de Diego, de sus ex compañeros...

 

Lo que le importaba ahora era esa llamada, la cual sólo de pensar en ella, lograba desvanecer los problemas latentes de su vida.

**Valentino**

 

**-llamando-**

 

**-...-**

 

**-...-**

 

**-...-**

 

**_"Hola"_ **

 

**_"Hola, como_ ** **_lo_ **

 

**_prometí"_ **

 

**_"Eso veo"_ **

 

**_"¿Por_ ** **_qué susurramos?"_ **

 

**_"Yo, porque no_ **

 

**_quiero despertar a_ **

 

**_nadie... Tú_ ** **_no lo se"_ **

 

**_"Lo siento, ¿es una_ **

 

**_hora inconveniente?_ **

 

**_Espera... Apenas son las_ **

 

**_siete"_ **

 

**_"Si, lo se pero..._ **

 

**_Espera voy a..._ **

 

Podía escuchar la respiración de Valentino mientras parecía caminaba hacia otro lado, después de unos segundos se escuchó el click de una puerta cerrándose, y cuando Valentino volvió a hablar tenía un tono normal.

 

**_"Listo, ¿en_ ** **_dónde nos_ **

 

**_quedamos?"_ **

 

**_"Son las siete_ **

 

**_y están dormidos"_ **

 

**_"Oh cierto, resulta_ ** **_qué_ **

 

**_Lucía no exagero al_ **

 

**_decir_ ** **_que tenía mucho_ **

 

_**trabajo, mi papá también** _

 

_**llegó muy cansado, cenó** _

 

_**y se fue a dormir"** _

 

_**"Oh"** _

 

_**"Y la casa es muy** _

 

**_silenciosa, y él tiene_ **

 

_**el sueño muy ligero"** _

 

_**"Lamento haber** _

 

_**causado ruido"** _

 

_**"No hay problema, estaba** _

 

**_esperando tu llamada_ **

 

_**así** _ _**que mi teléfono** _

 

**_no tenía sonido"_ **

 

**_"Qué bien... Y_ **

 

**_hablando de bien_ **

 

**_¿Cómo te_ ** **_sientes?"_ **

 

**_"Muy_ ** **_bien, es verdad_ **

 

**_que los medicamentos_ **

 

_**ayudan mucho"** _

 

_**"Y sobreviviste al** _

 

_**ataque de los** _

 

_**Halcones"** _

 

_**"Y sobreviví a ellos...** _

 

_**No exageremos, ellos** _

 

**_solo vinieron a darme_ **

 

**_apoyo y amor, son_ **

 

_**buenos muchachos"** _

 

**_"¿Amor?_ **

 

_**¿Buenos muchachos?** _

 

**_¿Y te dicen adorable?"_ **

 

**_"Si, ¿algún problema?"_ **

 

**_"Sólo me pregunto_ **

 

**_sí tienes un tipo o_ **

 

**_algo asi"_ **

 

_**"Mmmmm, creo** _ _**que** _

 

**_no, ¿y tu?"_ **

 

**_"Creo_ ** _**que tampoco"** _

 

**_"Valla tenemos_ **

 

_**taaanto en común"** _

 

De la boca de Ezequiel escapó una risa mezclada con un bostezo, el cansancio del día combinado con la relajante voz de Valentino, eran como una canción de cuna que hacía cada vez difícil permanecer despierto.

 

**_"Y tú ¿como_ **

 

**_te sientes?"_ **

 

**_"Increíble"_ **

 

**_"¿Tienes sueño?"_ **

 

**_"Un poco"_ **

 

**_"Deberías dormir_ **

 

**_ahora"_ **

 

**_"No...seguir..._ **

 

**_Hablando"_ **

 

_**"Claro, lo** _ _**que tú digas** _

 

**_¿De qué quieres hablar?"_ **

 

_**"...ti... Yo..."** _

 

**_"Muy_ ** **_bien_ **

 

**_apesar de todo lo malo_ **

 

**_de hoy, me gustó estar_ **

 

**_contigo"_ **

 

**_"...también...mí"_ **

 

**_"Creo_ ** **_que, tenía_ **

 

**_tiempo_ ** _**que** _ _**no me** _

 

**_conectaba con alguien_ **

 

**_así"_ **

 

**_"...humm"_ **

 

**_"Me alegra_ ** _**que** _ _**te** _

 

**_animaras a intentarlo"_ **

 

**_"...mm"_ **

 

**_"Creo_ ** _**que todo** _ _**esto** _

 

_**va a ser maravilloso"** _

 

_**"...m"** _

 

**_"Buenas noches_ **

 

**_descansa"_ **

 

**_-_ ** **Finalizó** **llamada-**

 

Y así con teléfono en mano y medio inconciente, respondió al aire después de unos segundos con su última reserva de energía.

 

-Buenas noches Valentino-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo amo el amor aunque el no me ame a mi... Anyway, toy tan sad ahora que no edite esto pero espero que guste


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q-pla... Ok no.  
> wow capítulo 20, eso no lo esperaba, pero miren aqui estamos, no se sí es bueno si es malo, pero aqui esta...( mira al cielo mientras sobrevuela la enterprise)

El día siguiente cuando sonó su alarma, se levantó con una renovadora energía como no la había sentido en toda la semana, al estirarse sobre la cama se dio cuenta que había dormido con el celular junto a su cabeza y recordó cómo había terminado ahí, se había dormido mientras hablaba con Valentino la noche anterior, una sonrisa se comenzó a formar en su rostro mientras llegaban a su memoria partes de la conversación una chispa de alegría iba creciendo dentro de su pecho, se levantó y puso a cargar su teléfono y se alistó para salir a correr con una muy positiva actitud, incluso hizo una distancia más larga de la que tenía acostumbrada, disfrutando el amanecer mientras corría por las calles vacías de aquel domingo, mientras se acercaba a su casa podía ver a su papá alistando el auto para salir, llevaba una caja para subirla al carro, cuando se encontraron frente a él se detuvo para saludar.

-Buenos días hijo saliste a correr-  
-Buen día papá, si-  
-¿Se te hizo tarde?-  
-No, hoy fui un poco más lejos-  
-¿Enserio? ¿Compensando lo de ayer?-  
-Algo hay de eso, además tenía extra energía-  
-Bien, solo no te esfuerces de más ¿esta bien?-  
-Claro que no papá, voy a tomar un baño-  
-Adelante...ah y ya alimente al perro-  
-Gracias-  
Y entró a la casa, cuando su mamá lo escuchó cruzar la puerta salió de la cocina para recibirlo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Buen día hijo, eww estás sudado-  
-Buen día, lo se, voy a darme un baño, papá ya le dio de comer a Ozzy-  
-Oh si, fue tan divertido, casi lo tira dos veces y cuando quería jugar con él, le hablaba cómo si se lo fuese a comer-  
-¿De verdad?-  
-Pobre Ozzy no sabía que hacer-  
-No puedo creer que después de tantos años aún le tenga miedo-  
-El dice que no es miedo-

Y desde afuera de la puerta se escuchó la voz de su papá gritar.

-¿Están hablando de mí?-  
-Claro que no querido- gritó su mamá mientras tenía una sonrisa malvada, después dirigió su atención a Ezequiel y lo tomó de la mano apretandola un poco.

-¿Te sientes mejor que ayer?-  
Ezequiel asintió y sonrió muy grande.  
-Increíble-  
-Uuuu... ¿Se puede saber por que... O... por quién?-  
-¡Mamá!-  
Y se separó de ella sonrojado en dirección a su habitación, mientras ella gritaba tras el.  
-¿Eso es un no... O un aún no?-  
Antes de desaparecer por la puerta volteó a verla y le guiñó un ojo.  
-Aún no-

A sus espaldas podía escuchar los pequeños ruidos de celebración de su mamá.  
Después de tomar su baño, se unió a sus padres para desayunar juntos, mientras lo hacían, ellos comentaban los planes que tenían en la casa de la abuela, que como todos los domingos irían a visitar, algo que raramente hacia Ezequiel, no es que fuera un mal nieto ni nada de eso, pero él la visitaba varios días de la semana para comer en su casa, o simplemente verla luego de los entrenamientos, pero para sus padres el domingo era el día que podían dado su ocupado horario semanal.  
Después de terminar su desayuno, la clásica serie de instrucciones de sus padres antes de irse y una despedida Ezequiel se encontró solo en su casa, así que comenzó a cumplir con la lista de tareas, una tras otra fue avanzando, bañar al perro, regar las plantas y mover otras hasta que por fín unas horas después podía decir que todo estaba hecho, y podía descansar frente al televisor, después de unos minutos viendo un programa de concursos, escuchó tocar el timbre, Ozzy que hasta ese momento se encontraba acostado a su lado en el sofá, saltó y fue corriendo hasta la puerta para vigilar, Ezequiel se levantó sin muchas ganas y al abrir la puerta se arrepintió de inmediato, tanto que casi decidía darle la orden a su perro de atacar.

En la entrada se encontraba Lorenzo con una cara de molesto, que solo lograba molestar a Ezequiel más, Lorenzo extendió los brazos.  
-¿Que pasa contigo amigo?-  
Y se abrió paso invitandose solo a pasar, cuando se encontró adentro Ozzy se dedicó a olfatearlo mientras Lorenzo le rascaba las orejas, Ezequiel cerró resignado la puerta y siguió a su no tan bienvenido invitado.  
-Si, adelante pasa-  
-No, no, no, ni te molestes que yo te avisé que venía- dijo Lorenzo mientras se sentaba en el sofá seguido por el perro.  
-¿A mi cuándo me avisaste?-  
-¿Enserio? Amigo eres de ese pequeño grupo de personas que no tienen su teléfono a la mano casi todo el día... ¿O sólo ignoras mis mensajes?-  
-Ignoro a muchas personas- dijo mientras se sentaba.  
-Me doy cuenta-  
-Además mi celular se quedó sin batería anoche-  
-Pues yo te dije que venía después de entrenar, porque me debes una-  
Ezequiel deliberadamente decidió evitar el tema.  
-Oh... Y ¿cómo estuvo la práctica?-  
-...Bien... Pero es estúpido entrenar sin alguien en la portería-  
-Eso parece-  
-Bueno para mí no es cómo si fuera una diferencia-  
-¿Ah no?-  
-Para mi siempre es cómo si no hubiese nadie ahí... -  
-Porfavor-  
-Siempre-  
\- Pues Valentino y yo tenemos diferentes historias acerca de eso-  
Ezequiel apretó los ojos inmediatamente al darse cuenta de su error y esperaba que por un milagro Lorenzo lo dejara pasar.  
-Hablando de Valentino...-  
No, los milagros no existían para el hoy.  
-¿Qué con él?-  
-...¿Cooooomo te fue?-  
-¿Mmh?-  
Lorenzo lo golpeó con uno de los cojines del sillón.  
-Vamos Ezequiel... Tu sabes de lo que hablo-  
-¡Ouch! Por dios, ¡bien me fue bien! ¿Contento?-  
-No, todavía no, que te fue bien lo sabía ya, detalles compañero, necesito detalles-  
-¿Por que? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?-  
-Uno, porque soy curioso, dos porque yo te ayudé a que te fuera bien y tres... Su historia de amor es lo más normal que está pasando en mi triste vida por ahora con todo esto de mi papá y todo lo que ha hecho, y no, no quiero hablar de eso, asi que sé buen amigo y cuenta pasó-

Ezequiel recordó, que era verdad, sí su vida se había casi arruinado con unos pocos meses de estar bajo el control de Diego Guevara y su red de maldad, Lorenzo lo había estado toda su vida, su mundo se había puesto de cabeza este último año, entre descubrir que tenía un hermano, y todo lo malo y despreciable que era su papá, que también era su héroe, no lo culpaba si en cualquier momento decidiera hacer algo estúpido, era demasiada presión para alguien, pero al parecer tenía un sistema, que le funcionaba y si podía hacer algo para contribuir a que la bomba llamada Lorenzo no estallara, con toda la renuencia del mundo lo haría, total era verdad que le debía algo, así que tomó una gran bocanada de aire y pacientemente comenzó preparándose mentalmente para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hubiera querido que éste 20 fuera especial, pero solo me salieron escenas domésticas, porque es lindo escribir esas cosas o no?


	21. Chapter 21

-Muy bien,  tu ganas, te voy a contar-  
Lorenzo subió ambas piernas al sillón cruzandolas para acomodar sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su barbilla sobre sus manos simulado poner toda su atención a lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

-Asi está mejor, te escucho-  
-No puedo creer que seas la primera persona a la que le voy a contar esto-  
-Es un honor, pero ya habla-  
-Tranquilo amigo-  
-Soy tu amigo, pero habla ahora-  
\- Está bien...-Ezequiel negó con la cabeza baja, jugando con la orilla de uno de los cojines-Ayer fui a visitarlo en la mañana para acompañarlo al hospital-  
-Si, eso ya lo sabía-  
-Si pues yo no sabía si iba a querer que lo acompañara-  
-Quiero creer que si quiso-  
-Si-  
-Ha lo sabía-  
-¿Quieres que continúe o no?-  
-Adelante- y Lorenzo hizo la mímica de cerrar la boca con llave.  
-Él estaba esperando a la asistente de su papá, quien era quien lo iba a llevar, Lucía, una agradable mujer, muy divertida, ella...-  
Lorenzo aclaró su garganta y lo miró expectante.

-Ah si, en fin nos pusimos de acuerdo que yo me quedaría con el mientras tenía su consulta y todo eso, así que nos dejó en el hospital, y mientras esperábamos a qué lo llamarán... Yo no sabía cómo sacar el tema y estaba muy nervioso hasta que... Él me dijo... Qué... Si recordaba lo que había pasado en la enfermería-

Ezequiel intentó proteger sus oídos de aquel agudo chillido que soltó Lorenzo, mientras el perro asustado saltó de su lugar y se fue en dirección a la cocina para evitar esa tortura, suertudo, pensó Ezequiel, antes de ser atacado con mil comentarios por segundo por parte de Lorenzo, quién parecía no parar para respirar.

-¿Y? ¿Qué le dijiste?-  
-Nada-  
-Pero... Dices que...-  
-En ese momento no pude decir nada... Porque... Hubo cierta interrupción-  
-¿Interrupción?-  
-...Si, es una larga historia-  
-Tengo tiempo-  
-No lo dudo-

Y Ezequiel se dispuso a contar el resto de la historia, sin escatimar en detalles, total, sí Lorenzo quería la historia completa, tendría la versión completa, aunque parecía estarlo escuchando de una manera respetuosa y empatica, se preguntó sí el tener un hermano se podía comparar con algo así, alguien con quien poder compartir partes de tu vida con la confianza de que para ellos no era extraño o malo... Cuando terminó con la parte de su llamada, Lorenzo se levantó de su asiento con una cara seria y por un momento Ezequiel temió qué tal vez éso era, todo había sido un acto y aquí venía la traición, la burla, el odio, así que se levantó igual, listo para pelear sí era necesario, pero le sorprendió sobremanera el que en lugar de una puñalada lo que recibió fue un abrazo por parte de Lorenzo, un poco extraño pero sincero abrazo.

-Me alegro por ustedes... Estoy muy orgulloso de ti-  
-¿Gra...cías?-  
-Fueron... Demasiados detalles, pero gracias por la confianza-  
-Hey tu lo pediste-  
-Si lo se, pero es raro amigo-  
-¿Sabes qué es más raro?-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Me sigues abrazando-  
-Oh si, lo siento-

Y con un par de palmadas en la espalda uno del otro, se soltaron sin incomodidad aparente, con un sentimiento implícito de camaradería, Ezequiel ahora si podía asegurar que la confianza que había decidido depositar en Lorenzo en forma ciega, si valía la pena y no podía arrepentirse, había sido una buena decisión, había encontrado un gran amigo en el lugar menos esperado, Lorenzo comenzó a transformar esa sonrisa sincera que hasta ahora había tenido, en una mueca digna de un personaje de caricatura infantil.

-¿Ves?... Yo tenía razón... Y tú que no querías hablar con Valentino-  
Ezequiel rodó los ojos y se lanzó de vuelta al sofá cubriendo su cara con el cojín, mientras sentía el peso de Lorenzo caer a un lado de él.

-Si, tenías razón, ¿Felíz?-  
-Yo si, pero creo que tú lo estás más... Porque yo sieeeempre tengo razón, yo sabía que lo de ustedes si tenía futuro-  
-¿Ah si?-  
-Si, 99 por ciento... A menos que no fueras su tipo, pero si pareces su tipo-  
-Espera ¿qué?- Ezequiel se quitó el cojín de la cara y miró a Lorenzo confundido - El dice que no tiene un tipo-  
-¿Eres humano?-  
-... Si, pero eso-  
-Eres su tipo-  
-... Un momento... Tú ... ¿Sabías que el era...?-  
-¿Bisexual? Si-  
-¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué?-  
-Osea no es cómo sí fuera un secreto... Lo se desde hace un par de años y porque hemos coincidido en algunos lugares en citas-  
-¿Sólo yo no lo sabía? ¿Por qué no lo sabía?-  
-No creo que seas en único, estamos rodeados de gente... Distraída, sin ofender, y no lo sabías porque el sujeto es un caballero muy discreto-  
-...¿Por éso estabas tan seguro?...¿Por qué no me dijiste antes y me ahorrabas un ataque de nervios?-  
-Lo siento, no es mi asunto que revelar... Y no creo que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitar tus ataques nervios, últimamente tienes una vibra cómo si fueras a salir corriendo en cualquier momento-  
-Eso no es ... Bueno si... -  
-Relájate amigo, todo va a estar bien-  
-Eso espero... Valentino es... Increíble- Dijo con un tono soñador.  
-Awww, si tienes corazón-

Y Ezequiel le arrojó el cojín golpeandolo en la cara.  
-Si pero aún puedo darte tu merecido si te burlas-   
-Amigo, sí alguien se mete con alguno de ustedes dos, antes de vérselas contigo se las verá conmigo primero-  
-Awww gracias-  
-Ahora una pregunta sería-  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-¿Por que estás viendo esto?-  
Y apuntó a la tele.  
-Porque es domingo, estoy en mi casa, es entretenido y yo hago lo que quiero-  
-Pero es domingo y hay partido-  
-A partir de las doce del día esta casa está libre de fútbol-  
-¿Disculpa?-  
-Son reglas de la casa-  
-Pero aún no son -  
-Si lo son-  
-Aghhh, ¿Videojuegos?-  
-...-  
-Por favor-  
-Eso... Si se puede-

Y los dos se dispusieron a jugar en la consola por un rato, algún videojuego de zombis.

Después de un par de horas jugando muy entretenidos, decidieron ordenar algo para comer, cuando llegó la entrega pararon y decidieron poner algo en la tv mientras comían, Ezequiel se levantó para ir por algunas bebidas a la cocina y en cuanto llegó Lorenzo estaba mensajeando muy concentrado, recibió la lata que Ezequiel le ofrecía y para evitar usar sus dos manos en el teléfono decidió mandar un audio.

-Nos vemos esta noche-  
Y Lorenzo guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo.

-¿Gabo?-  
-No... Martina-  
-Uuuu, cuánto amor...-  
-Qué puedo decir, asi es-  
-Valla... Esto es increíble-  
-Lo sé amigo, al parecer no estás sólo en esto de estar perdido por alguien-  
Ezequiel se ruborizo en intentó mantener la actitud.  
-Sólo espero conservar algo de dignidad, y no verme tan ridículo cómo tu-  
-Amigo mío, ese momento ya pasó, ya te ves ridículo... Desde antes de todo esto-  
Entonces el celular de Lorenzo sonó un par de veces más en su bolsillo, lo sacó para revisarlo mientras sonreía...  
-Uuuuuuuu-  
Lorenzo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.  
-¿Y que dice el buen Valentino el día de hoy?-  
Ezequiel cerró la boca rápidamente mientras su cara se tornaba algo roja.  
-Nada-  
-... ¿Enserio?...-  
-... Bueno es que no he hablado con él-  
-...Wow...-  
-... No he recibido o mandado ningún mensaje o llamada...-  
-... Oh-  
-Eso creo.... No he revisado mi teléfono desde ayer...-  
-... Me pregunto ¿Cómo rayos le hiciste para salir con Zoé? Dos veces?-  
-Hey... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-  
-¿Enserio nunca mandaste mensajes de buenos días?-  
-... Tal vez... No lo recuerdo-  
-Pues es hora de que lo hagas-  
-¿Por que?-  
-Porque yo lo hago-  
-¿Y?-  
-...¿Y?... ¿Quien de nosotros tiene una relación felíz y estable, que por cierto lleva  años así?-  
-Ok, ya entendí tu punto, ahora lo hago... No puedo creer que esté recibiendo consejos de relaciones tuyos-  
-Y tengo más... Bueno tengo la ligera sospecha que esto se va a poner cursi... Asi que mejor me voy-  
Lorenzo se levantó tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida seguido por Ezequiel.  
-No se va a poner cursi...-  
-Oh... Mas te vale que si-  
-¿Por...-  
-Eh, eh, eh... Relación estable ¿Recuerdas?-  
-Si-  
-Gracias, por la comida, el entretenimiento... Y la confianza-  
-... Gracias igualmente... Eres un gran amigo-  
-Aghhh... No te pongas cursi conmigo, hasta mañana-  
-Hasta mañana-

Y así Lorenzo se fue y Ezequiel, regresó a la sala para recoger lo que había quedado, apagar la televisión y recoger la basura antes de dirigirse a su habitación junto a Ozzy.


	22. Chapter 22

Tomó su teléfono de donde se encontraba cargando y mientras encendía se recosto sobre su cama, Ozzy lo siguió y se colocó junto a sus pies, al encender su pantalla se iluminó con varias notificaciones, muchas de Lorenzo entre mensajes y llamadas perdidas, otra vez mensajes de Zoé, algunos más sin importancia, pero hubo uno qué hizo que su cara se iluminara y su corazón se alegrara, un simple "Buen día" de Valentino, entre sonreirle a la pantalla como loco ( valla que era verdad que había perdido ya la cabeza) no notaba que el mensaje ya tenía horas de haber sido enviado, cuando se dio cuenta, le dio un mini ataque de nervios (si que era terrible para esto, ¿así habría sido siempre y hasta ahora lo notaba? ¿Por eso sus relaciones nunca duraban?) Así que sin pensar de más oprimio el botón de llamada, sonó y sonó pero no contestó y fue dirigido al buzón (Oh no) así que volvió a marcar obteniendo el mismo resultado, ( seguro estaba molesto, o decepcionado y había decidido no contestar, lo había arruinado, ¿marcar una tercera vez era demasiado? ¿Tenía que preguntarle a Lorenzo? ¿Y si no contestaba? Iría a su casa ¿O no?) derrepente en sus manos su teléfono comenzó a sonar mostrando el nombre de Valentino y aunque su mente se quedó en blanco por un segundo, logró contestar.

 

_**"Hola"** _

 

**_"Hola, me llamaste_ **

 

**_y no pude contestar_ **

 

**_disculpa"_ **

 

**_"No, no, no, tu_ **

 

**_disculpa, acabo_ ** **_de_ **

 

**_ver tu mensaje, mi_ **

 

**_teléfono se murió_ **

 

**_anoche y"_ **

 

**_"Esta bien, eso_ **

 

**_creí, anoche te_ **

 

**_quedaste dormido_ **

 

**_asi_ ** **_que no te_ ** **_preocupes_ **

 

**_entiendo"_ **

 

**_"Si no quería_ **

 

**_ignorante ni_ ** **_nada_ **

 

**_de eso"_ **

 

**_"Tranquilo, lo se_ **

 

**_yo tampoco,_ **

 

**_estaba haciendo_ **

 

**_algunos ejercicios y_ **

 

**_no escuché que mí_ **

 

**_teléfono sonaba"_ **

 

**_"Si, ehhh sólo_ **

 

**_llamaba para decir_ **

 

**_buenos días, así_ ** **_que_ **

 

**_buenos días"_ **

 

_**"Pero ya es de** _

 

_**tarde"** _

 

_**"Oh cierto... Emm** _

 

**_buenas tardes entonces"_ **

 

**_"Buenas tardes"_ **

 

_**"... Hola"** _

 

**_"Hola"_ **

 

_**"..."** _

 

_**"Ejem"** _

 

**_"Oh si ¿De_ ** _**qué** _

 

_**quería** _ _**hablar?"** _

 

_**"No lo** _ _**se, tu me** _

 

**_llamaste primero"_ **

 

_**"¿Si?... Oh** _ **_cierto_ **

 

_**Yo... Yo..."** _

 

_**"Ezequiel, tranquilo** _

 

_**respira"** _

 

**_"Si, lo_ ** _**siento es** _ _**que** _

 

_**no se que me pasa"** _

 

_**"No pasa nada** _

 

**_creo que es adorable_ **

 

_**raro, porque** _

 

_**usualmente tienes** _

 

_**demasiada confianza** _

 

_**pero igual es** _

 

_**adorable"** _

 

**_"... "_ **

 

_**"¿Ezequiel?"** _

 

_**"... ¿Si?"** _

 

**_"¿Estás bien?"_ **

 

_**"No escuché nada** _

 

_**después de** _

 

_**que soy adorable"** _

 

_**"Oh... ¿Te molesta?"** _

 

_**"No... No, no, no** _

 

_**no, no, no, no...** _

 

_**Claro que no"** _

 

_**"Bien"** _

 

_**"Tu también"** _

 

_**"... Gracias"** _

 

_**"..."** _

 

_**"..."** _

 

_**"... ¿Y cómo te sientes?"** _

 

**_"Bien, tengo ya_ **

 

_**muy poco dolor** _

 

_**y puedo mover el** _

 

_**brazo mucho mejor"** _

 

_**"¿Enserio? Eso es** _

 

_**increíble, me alegro** _

 

**_¿Dijiste que estabas_ **

 

**_haciendo ejercicio?_ **

 

_**No vallas a..."** _

 

_**"Relájate, es algo** _

 

**_muy ligero, son_ **

 

_**sólo algunos** _

 

**_ejercicios de movilidad_ **

 

_**que me recomendó** _

 

_**el doctor Benson** _

 

**_nada estúpido como_ **

 

**_lo del viernes lo_ **

 

_**prometo"** _

 

_**"Bueno, eso espero** _

 

_**no quiero volver al** _

 

**_hospital por un tiempo_ **

 

_**odio ese lugar"** _

 

**_"No te preocupes_ **

 

_**no vamos a volver** _

 

_**pronto, yo creo** _

 

**_que de hecho en_ **

 

_**un par de semanas** _

 

_**voy a estar listo** _

 

_**para volver a la cancha"** _

 

_**"Eso está bien** _

 

_**pero aún tienes** _

 

_**que competir por** _

 

_**el puesto, y no te** _

 

**_voy a dar ventaja"_ **

 

_**"Ummm..."** _

 

_**"Bien tal vez un poco** _

 

_**de ventaja"** _

 

_**"No creo que la** _

 

**_nesecite"_ **

 

_**"Uuuu, miren** _

 

**_quien ahora tiene_ **

 

_**demasiada confianza"** _

 

**_"Es contagiosa"_ **

 

_**"Pues lo veremos** _

 

**_en unas semanas"_ **

 

**_"Así será"_ **

 

Y así pasaron una hora hablando cómodamente, cómo lo habían hecho antes de darse la oportunidad, con confianza de ahora podían decir lo que sentían, poco a poco Ezequiel recuperó su confianza, y podía hablar con oraciones completas, y hasta se podía poner algo coqueto, siempre correspondido por Valentino, era algo nuevo y desconocido, pero emocionante, se despidieron con un hasta mañana, Ezequiel después de colgar, no podía contener su felicidad, que el resto del día se la pasó de tan buen humor, que hasta cuando llegaron sus padres y escucharon la música que inundaba la casa le preguntaron sí se encontraba bien, pero el solo se dedicó a esparcir alegría, ante un papá muy confundido y una mamá intrigada por lo que quedaba del domingo, incluso sus sueños de esa noche estuvieron llenos de bellos escenarios, sin ninguna pesadilla presente solo sueños y amor.

 


	23. Chapter 23

La alarma avisaba que un nuevo día comenzaba, un dia prometedor, todo en su vida estaba en orden, era libre, tenía un amigo, un equipo( algo difícil, pero un buen equipo) y amor, todo en orden y mucho mejor, así que se preparó para encarar esta nueva etapa de vida que parecía estar comenzando, su mañana, bastante normal, el desayuno, su camino a la escuela sin contratiempos, pero al llegar, a la distancia podía ver a Zoé junto a su papá, cuando ella lo notó se preparó para encaminarse hacia él, pero Ezequiel se negaba tanto a hablar con ella que tomó una ruta diferente aunque más lejana y complicada sólo para evitar cruzarse con ella por el momento, y exitosamente logró esquivar toparse con ella, aunque le costó el llegar a su primera clase con el tiempo justo, al entrar su mirada inmediatamente ubicó a Valentino, quien le sonrió sinceramente y él se encontró respondiendo de la misma forma, una voz lo sacó de su trance actual.

-A menos que tu vallas a dar la clase, te recomiendo que te sientes amigo-

Lorenzo estaba ya sentado frente a el con un libro abierto y señalando al asiento que se encontraba a su lado, y notó antes de tomar asiento como había atraído algunas miradas de sus compañeros.

-Ser discretos no es lo suyo ¿Verdad?-  
Comentó Lorenzo susurrando mientras la clase comenzaba, Ezequiel bajó la mirada y después miró otra vez a Valentino quien estaba ya concentrado en lo que su profesor estaba explicando.

-Va a ser mas difícil de lo que creí-  
Susurró también, no sabía si para Lorenzo o para si mismo.

Entre clase y clase, no él y Valentino no tuvieron tiempo para poder hablar frente a frente, y a la hora del descanso justo cuando Ezequiel se dirigía hacia él, éste fue rodeado por algunos miembros del equipo, para decirle que le habían decidido dar otra oportunidad, por que era ya uno de ellos y blah, blah, blah, y si no hubiese sido que ya había cometido bastantes errores los habría mandado a volar no tan amablemente sólo para quitarselos de encima y poder sentarse junto a Valentino para almorzar, pero eso sería muy grosero(ademas también le estaba sirviendo para evitar a Zoé una vez mas) Valentino por otro lado parecía estar muy divertido viendo en la situación incómoda en la que se encontraba, porque entre todo el bullicio levantó la mirada y se encontró que justo en la mesa de en frente estaba el con el resto del equipo junto a Lorenzo que de paso también parecía disfrutar sobre manera el show, porque tenía esa sonrisa caricaturesca mientras masticaba exageradamente su comida, pero a su lado Valentino le sonrió y sólo levantó los hombros como diciendo "Que se le va a hacer", cuando el descanso terminó, al fin pudo acercarse a Valentino de regreso al aula, caminaron juntos aunque no solos, pero Lorenzo se encargó de desviar la mayor atención posible de ellos dos, hablando de cualquier cosa.  
-¿Momentos difíciles con los chicos?-  
-Me pregunto sí es tarde para renunciar-  
-Si, lo es, ya eres uno de nosotros-  
Y alrededor de él se comenzó a escuchar un coro de "Uno de nosotros, uno de nosotros" hasta llegar al salón y antes de separarse para tomar sus lugares Valentino lo tomó del antebrazo y lo apretó suavemente sonriendo y Ezequiel hizo lo mismo, la segunda parte de sus clases pasó demasiado rápido, al terminar la última en la puerta ya se encontraba Vito quien discretamente llamó a Valentino y se lo llevó rumbo a la oficina de el profesor Francisco, si no hubiese sido porque Zoé ya se encontraba en su caza nuevamente, los habría seguido, pero el entrenamiento estaba por comenzar y los bastidores eran casualmente del otro lado, y Zoé no podía entrar ahí, cuando llegó todos se estaban preparando, pero ni el profe Francisco ni Vito estaban, sólo el pulpo quien les dio algunas indicaciones (ordenes) de parte del profe Francisco, y salieron a entrenar a la cancha, camino para allá, algunos se acercaron al pulpo a preguntar por Francisco y Vito pero la respuesta fue la misma "No lo sé".  
Toda la situación estaba exasperando a Ezequiel, algo pasaba y tenía que ver con Valentino, eso era seguro, tenía que saber que estaba sucediendo, cómo sí le leyera la mente Lorenzo se le acercó mientras hacían algo de calentamiento.

-Hey, amigo conserva la calma-  
-¿De qué hablas?-  
-Se que no te puedes ver a ti mismo, pero créeme parece que estás listo para golpear a alguien y dada tu situación actual eso no es lo mejor-  
-Es que no lo puedo evitar, se que algo esta pasando y quiero saber que es-  
-Igual que todos nosotros, pero no ves a nadie haciendo lo mismo que tu-  
-Es que lo demas no-  
-Lo entiendo, pero por él, deberías conservar más la calma ¿no crees?-  
Ezequiel tomó un par de respiraciones profundas y pensó que quizá era verdad.  
-Tienes razón-  
-Así es, además las malas noticias viajan rápido, y aún no sabemos nada, así que vamos a entrenar-  
Y con un par de palmadas en la espalda se retiró para poder dirigir al equipo para la práctica, después de unos momentos de entrenamiento llegó el profesor Francisco y Vito visiblemente estresados pero no había señal de Valentino, aunque no etrenara con todos los demas siempre salía con ellos para hacer sus ejercicios de recuperación, pero no estaba ahí, se quiso acercar para preguntar pero, antes de hacer algo el profe Francisco, les gritó nuevas órdenes para continuar, así siguieron por el resto del entrenamiento sin tener la oportunidad de averiguar nada, cuando se les dio la orden de terminar las actividades, todos se reunieron alrededor de Francisco quien antes de que le pudieran hacer cualquier pregunta, les comenzó a hablar acerca del próximo partido, del viaje, de lo que debían hacer, y sin más se retiró, sin responder a nadie, Ezequiel fue de los primeros en abandonar el campo, tenía que encontrar a Valentino, se apresuró a cambiarse y salir de los vestidores, topandose a Lorenzo en su camino.

-Hey, espera-  
-Llevo prisa Lorenzo -  
-Esta bien, sólo avisame lo que pase-  
Y Ezequiel solo asintió mientras se alejaba en busca de Valentino, sin escuchar la conmoción que se quedaba tras él.

El primer lugar dónde decidió buscar fue en la oficina de el profesor Francisco, pero no estaba ahí, siguió buscando sin éxito, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían retirado, así que llegó a su mente la idea de que tal vez se había ido a su casa también, así que se encaminó a la salida para irse dónde su motocicleta, ya casi llegando a donde se encontraba decidió llamarle, iba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta sentado en una banca junto a su moto se encontraba Valentino, si no hasta que escuchó sonar un teléfono frente a el, sus miradas se encontraron y Ezequiel se acercó lentamente guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo mientras Valentino se levantaba de donde se encontraba, cuando quedaron frente a frente la preocupación de Ezequiel no se disipo nada, Valentino intentó sonreir pero una expresión sombría invadía su rostro y con una débil voz exclamó.

-Ya no puedo jugar fútbol-


	24. Chapter 24

-¿Por que? ¿Qué pasó-

Ezequiel se acercó mas hasta tomar el brazo de Valentino.

-El doctor Benson, vino a hablar con el profe Francisco y conmigo... Al parecer, lo que no me debía preocupar, es algo mas complicado...-

-Por eso, estaban actuando tan extraños... Pero ¿Qué les dijo?-

Valentino miró al suelo y tomó un profundo respiro, antes de hablar un poco más estable.

-Yo... Solo quiero salir de aquí-  
-Claro, ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Podemos hablar ahí-  
Y Valentino sólo asintió mientras los dos se ponían en movimiento para irse.

El recorrido fue por demás silencioso, incluso después de bajarse al llegar a la casa de Ezequiel, todo alrededor parecía haber tomado un aire solemne, al abrir la puerta, Ozzy salió corriendo entre ellos para revolcarse entre el pasto del jardín.

-¡Hey Ozzy!-  
-... El...-  
-Olvidalo, el va entrar después...-  
-¿Estas seguro?-  
-Si... solo voy a dejar la puerta entreabierta... Vamos, pasa-

Los dos entraron se dirigieron al sofá de la sala y se sentaron el uno junto al otro en completo silencio, Valentino parecía estar muy concentrado en cualquier cosa que estuviese en su mente y Ezequiel solo podía, mirarlo y quizá imaginar lo que estaba pensando, hasta que la situación se volvió a cierto punto insoportable, decidió romper el ambiente.

-¿Entonces... El doctor Benson...?-  
-Si-  
-¿Pero que te dijo para que todos se pusieran tan mal?-  
-Que todo se acabó-

Enseguida Valentino se dispuso a contarle todo lo que había pasado con el doctor y el profesor Francisco, que la lesión de su hombro sólo los había llevado a descubrir que lo que tenía era un defecto que no le permitiría jugar fútbol nunca más sin arriesgarse a un daño irreparable, conforme la historia avanzaba el dolor en la voz de Valentino iba creciendo y dentro del pecho de Ezequiel se formaba un gran nudo, en cuanto terminó de hablar Valentino, Ezequiel puso su mano sobre  
su espalda moviendola en circulos lentamente.

-Yo... No se qué decir...-  
-¿Todo se acabó?-  
-No, no digas eso... Seguro encontraremos una solución... Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer...-  
-No creo que se pueda hacer algo...-  
-No, porfavor no te rindas, yo... Yo te voy apoyar en todo... Y tu papá también, tal vez otro médico-  
-... Ezequiel no...-  
-Si, sólo porfavor no te rindas... Tú me apoyas yo te apoyo, yo no me voy a rendir así que tu tampoco ¿si?-

Valentino giró su cara, asintió e intentó sonreir un poco aunque sus ojos aún tenían ese tinte melancólico.

-Esta bien... Pero-  
-No, sin peros-

Y Ezequiel lo tomó de los hombros para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos y subió una de sus manos hasta su mejilla mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro hasta que su frente tocó la del otro.

-No vamos a descansar hasta que encontremos una solución... Sí, te lo prometo-  
-... Esta bien-  
-No vamos a descansar hasta que todo vuelva  a ser como antes...-

Y Valentino cerró los ojos se separó un poco y asintió lentamente, Ezequiel sentía la necesidad de demostrar el compromiso que tenía asi que volvió a acortar la distancia esta vez inclinado su cabeza para poder depositar un suave beso en sus labios, al encontrarse correspondido repitió la acción esta vez con un poco más de intensidad mientras intentaba que la tensión que aún se sentía en el cuerpo de Valentino se desvaneciera, objetivo que poco a poco iba logrando conforme el contacto de sus  bocas se volvía una tierna y armoniosa danza, los sonidos de alrededor parecían muy lejanos, lo único que se escuchaba  era el muy cercano ruido de sus respiraciones y el rítmico palpitar hipnótico en sus oídos, perfección en acción, pero el sonido de su nombre en una voz muy familiar, abruptamente rompió la ilusión en la que ambos se habían internado, con un rápido movimiento se alejó de Valentino y giró su cabeza hacía la fuente del sonido, para encontrar la confundida cara de Zoé quien se encontraba parada a sus espaldas junto a un sucio Ozzy, después de un par de parpadeos de la chica esta se llevó la mano a la frente e intentó explicarse apenada.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir, pero la puerta estaba abierta y Ozzy estaba afuera... Y oh lo siento, debí tocar antes... Disculpen-

Y se giró para mirar a la pared dándoles la espalda, Ezequiel no podía lograr que su cuerpo se moviera o qué su cerebro pudiera formar alguna palabra coherente, tampoco podía mirar a Valentino, y después de lo que pareció una eternidad pero al parecer solo había sido un segundo junto a el escuchó la voz de Valentino un poco falto de aire.

-No te preocupes-

Y Zoé, agachó la cabeza comenzó a jugar con las correas de su mochila.

-Ezequiel ¿Podemos hablar?-  
Y Ezequiel se levantó rápido sin mirar a Valentino.  
-S... Si...-  
-Otra vez... Lo siento mucho... Una disculpa Valentino-  
Y Zoé camino hasta llegar a la puerta seguida por Ezequiel y no salió de la casa hasta asegurarse de que Ezequiel efectivamente iba tras ella, cerraron la puerta y el frío en las manos de Ezequiel podía ser uno de los causantes del temblor que ahora tenían, pero eso no explicaba el calor que sentía en su cara.

-Yo... Yo... Puedo explicar...-

Y lo siguiente fue sentir un golpe en su brazo, y aunque  no fue tan fuerte si logró una expresión de dolor por su parte.

-Ouch¡ ¿Qué te pasa?-  
-Sí no me hubieras ignorado todo el fín de semana o el día de hoy, no habríamos pasado por esto-  
-Pero...-  
-Yo sólo quería hablar contigo y decirte que contabas conmigo- otro golpe -Que podrías haber confiado en mi con todo lo de Diego y que sentía mucho por lo que estabas pasando- otro golpe -Pero nooooo, el señor tenía que ignorarme y orillarme a venir aquí y pasar por esta situación incómoda- Un golpe final.  
-¿Eso es lo que te molesta?-  
-¿Te parece poco? Ahora Valentino creerá que soy una fisgona o peor una ex loca... Por tu culpa-  
Y lo atacó con una ráfaga de pequeños e inofensivos golpes en su brazo los cuales Ezequiel intentó esquivar.  
-Basta, ya entendí, lo siento... Pero creí que me ibas a reclamar por todo, qué me ibas a dar todo ese discurso de odio que me dieron los demás, y la verdad no tenía ganas de escucharlo una vez mas-  
-Pues no era asi, se perfectamente de lo que Diego Guevara es capaz, y cómo puede ser de manipulador... Así qué si habría entendido...-  
\- Lo sé, eres muy inteligente, por eso tampoco quería hablar contigo... No quería que supieras que...-  
\- Pero ahora si estoy molesta contigo-  
-... Es por que yo... Valentino...-  
-¿Que? ¡No!... Por dios no, claro que no, lo que me molesta es que supusieras que me iba a molestar o algo por el estilo, ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?-  
-Yo... Sentía algo de... ¿Miedo?... Sé qué digo que no me importa lo que los demás digan de mí... Pero esto es otro nivel-  
-No te preocupes, entiendo, y créeme hay más personas de las que crees que entenderán, deja de agobiarte tanto-  
Y ella lo abrazo dulcemente, mientras Ezequiel soltaba el aire después de unos segundos de tensión, y se encontró correspondiendo al abrazo de la pequeña chica.  
-Lorenzo me dijo lo mismo, pero aún no se sí creerlo-  
Zoé se apartó y de nuevo golpeó su brazo de manera juguetona.  
-Ah no, eso si es imperdonable...-  
-Ouch, ¿Qué?-  
-Que Lorenzo se halla enterado antes que yo, me siento traicionada-  
-¿Enserio? ¿Sólo por éso?-  
-Si... En fin... Lo voy a repetir para que quede claro... Puedes confiar en mí... Para lo que sea, tienes mi apoyo en todo, aún después de lo que pasó me gustaría pensar que somos amigos, así que cómo tu amiga te digo, que no te importen los demás tu se feliz cómo sea, y es sólo una suposición pero creo que tu felicidad es con el chico que esta allí- y apuntó con su cabeza al interior de la casa.  
-Yo también creó lo mismo-  
Zoé miró su reloj y dio un paso hacia atras.  
-Bueno me tengo que ir, disculpame con Valentino otra vez, y porfavor ya no vuelvas a ignorar mis mensajes y sí lo haces, procura cerrar la puerta... Que vergüenza con ustedes...-  
Ella se preparó para irse...  
-Claro... Hey Zoé... Podrías no...-  
-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-  
Le guiño y se fue caminando calle abajo, hasta que se perdió en la distancia Ezequiel entró a su casa y llegó al sillón dónde Valentino se encontraba acariciando la cabeza del perro distraído, se dejó caer a su lado.  
-Eso... Salió mejor de lo que creí-  
-¿Si?-  
-Oh si, menos incómodo de lo que me imagine, por cierto se disculpa por interrumpir-  
-Que linda... Bueno yo también me tengo que ir-

Y se levantó para tomar su mochila que se encontraba tirada junto al sofá, Ezequiel se puso de pié para ayudarle a recogerla.  
-¿Tan pronto?-  
-Si, es algo tarde, y aún tengo que hablar con mi papá-  
-Entiendo, te llevo-  
-No... Quiero caminar-  
-¿Seguro?-  
-Si, creo que me servirá para despejarme un poco-  
-Muy bien, entonces, vamos-  
Y Ezequiel se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando Valentino lo atrapó por el brazo.

-Espera... No es necesario... -  
-No, hay problema, yo-  
-Quiero estar solo ¿Si?-  
Y lo soltó.  
-... ¿Estás molesto?-  
-...No...-  
-¿Es por lo de Zoé?-  
-... No, de verdad, es sólo que... Quiero pensar...-  
-... Muy bien, si, si, si esta bien, entiendo... Ammm te acompaño a la puerta-  
-Ezequiel, espera-  
Dijo Valentino, mientras seguía a Ezequiel, justo antes de abrir la puerta, Valentino lo tomó del hombro, lo giró y se acercó a el y suspiró.  
-Quiero que comprendas que no es nada contra ti ¿si? Es sólo que ... Este día ha sido abrumador... Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora, de todo corazón, eres increíble y aprecio que te preocupes por mi... Gracias-

Ezequiel sonrió y tomó la mano de Valentino.

-No hay problema, solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, y que puedes decirme todo lo que quieras-  
-Lo sé... Gracias-  
Y acercó sus labios lentamente a los de Ezequiel para depositar un firme beso, para cuando se separó de su rostro, Valentino aún tenía los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos miraban al suelo.  
-Te llamo después-  
Y abrió la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás.  
-... Ve con cuidado-  
-Adiós-  
Y se alejó caminando lentamente mirando al suelo, mientras Ezequiel solo lo miraba desde la puerta.


	25. Chapter 25

La tarde para Ezequiel pasó demasiado lenta que por más que intentó distraerse con diversos deberes, no podía encontrar concentración, aunque todo pareció mejorar en cuanto recibió un par de mensajes de Valentino confirmando que se encontraba bien y prometiendo verse al día siguiente, y también pudo encontrar concentración suficiente para llamar a Lorenzo en parte para contarle lo que había pasado y evitar que el mismo comenzara a molestar con sus ya acostumbrados insistentes mensajes, pero también porque le hacía falta alguien con quien hablar para despejar su cabeza y prepararse mentalmente para la tarea que apoyar a Valentino iba a ser, el consejo de su buen amigo sería muy útil.

El anochecer, fue como el cierre de lo que había sido otro de los horribles días que últimamente plagaban su existencia, con la diferencia de que hoy podía ver una luz al final del túnel, sobre su cama y apunto de caer dormido, trazó con sus dedos sobre su boca el fantasma de los otros labios que se habían posado sobre ellos y con una sonrisa en ellos entró en un profundo y relajante sueño.

De las primeras cosas que hizo al despertar fue tomar su teléfono para enviar un mensaje de buenos días, del cuál no obtuvo respuesta, pero le restó importancia y continuó con su rutina, llegó al IAD pensando en algunas ideas para poder ayudar a Valentino, lo mejor era escuchar exactamente lo que el médico había dicho sobre la condición qué tenía aunque eso implicara que tenía que volver a ese horrible hospital, para hablar con el doctor Benson, no era definitivamente su opción favorita, pero parecía un buen comienzo, tenía que plantearle la idea a Valentino, y tal vez con suerte planear todo para hacerlo al terminar las clases, así que se dispuso a buscarlo, llegó al aula pero aún no se encontraba ahí, aunque Lorenzo si, saludó mientras se acercaba y con la mirada recorría el lugar nuevamente.

-Hey, ¿No has visto a Valentino?-  
-...Buenos días Lorenzo, oh buenos días Ezequiel, ¿Cómo estás?, Bien gracias por preguntar...-  
-Si, si, si, buenos días como sea ¿Lo viste?-  
-Si, varias veces-  
-¿Dónde?-  
-Aquí... Y en los entrenamientos... Aveces fuera... Es alto, delgado y tiene un estúpido cabello perfecto-  
-Ja, ja, muy gracioso, necesito hablar con él-  
-Que lindo, pero creo que no ha llegado-  
-¿Quién es lindo y quién tiene cabello perfecto?-

Al lado de ellos apareció Martina, con un par de libros en sus manos y besó a Lorenzo en la mejilla mientras él contestaba.  
-Valentino-  
-Ah-  
-Y tú por supuesto- Dijo Lorenzo abrazandola, Ezequiel sólo podía mirar la interacción entre los dos muy divertido.  
-Bien bajado ese balón-  
-Cállate-  
-Mejor voy a buscarlo-  
Martina se soltó de Lorenzo y puso sus libros en uno de los asientos cercanos.  
-¿A Valentino? Estaba en la oficina de Isabel-  
-¿Segura?-  
-Si, yo fui a hablar con ella acerca del nuevo torneo, y en cuanto salí él entró-

Ezequiel fruncio el seño confundido, se preguntaba la razón y el tema de esa conversación, quizá algún permiso especial, algún trámite, Martina se disculpó y se alejó para hablar con otra chica del otro lado del lugar, y cómo sí Lorenzo le leyera la mente le dijo con calma.

-Lo más seguro es que estén hablando del programa de estudios, nos van a llamar a todos-  
-¿Tan temprano?-  
-Ya conoces a Valentino, siempre medio nerd... Seguro quiere ser el primero en... Lo que sea que valla a hacer después del IAD...  Por cierto ¿Qué es?-  
-No lo sé, no hemos hablado de eso-  
-Tu... Algo de informática ¿Cierto?... Un mini Amadeo...-  
-Informática, si... Mini Amadeo, no... Mucho mejor-  
-Uy disculpe señor-

Los minutos pasaban y aunque la hora de comenzar la clase se acercaba aún no había señales de Valentino, y por alguna razón Lorenzo lo había enredado en una conversación lo suficientemente entretenida como para evitar que saliera a buscarlo por su cuenta, le contó discretamente los eventos del día anterior, del incidente con Zoé, de lo que estaba planeando para ayudar a Valentino a recuperarse, cuando la campana sonó inconscientemente miró al la puerta para mirar sí no se acercaba, pero no, sólo miró al profesor apuntó de entrar al aula, regresó a ver a Lorenzo mientras todos tomaban sus asientos, y este sólo se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a Martina, al no encontrar alternativa hizo lo mismo, no habrían pasado ni dos minutos de iniciada la clase cuando una familiar voz llamó la atención de todos que se encontraban ya con las miradas en sus libros, Valentino desde la puerta, solicitaba permiso para pasar, y se disculpaba por la tardanza, después de un par de preguntas del profesor por la razón de su retraso, le indicó que pasara y los alcanzara en el trabajo que ya habían comenzado, sin mirar a nadie se dispuso a tomar uno de los lugares de la última fila a la orilla del salón y comenzó a trabajar en silencio, como todos los demas, de vez en vez Ezequiel volteaba en su dirección, pero la vista era desalentadora, el rostro de Valentino se notaba triste y distante, en una de esas ocaciones él también levantó la mirada y por un segundo sus ojos conectaron, pero lo único que Ezequiel notó fue, dolor, enojo, decepción, frustración antes de que Valentino desviara su mirada de vuelta a su libro, eso en definitiva habia intrigado a Ezequiel, tenía que obtener la información de lo que había pasado en la oficina de Isabel.

Entre que el profesor había decidido alargarse con sus conclusiones de su clase y la siguiente siendo doble, Ezequiel no encontró oportunidad de acercase a Valentino sí no hasta el descanso, aunque hasta ahora había permanecido inusualmente silencioso, tenía la esperanza de que en cuanto estuvieran juntos le contaría lo que había pasado, y el motivo de su triste actitud.  
Todos parecían tener prisa por salir del lugar tanto que en la puerta se formó una avalancha humana, lo cuál le hizo imposible llegar hasta Valentino hasta que ambos se encontraban en los pasillos rumbo al comedor, pero desafortunadamente rodeados de compañeros, aún así caminó rápido hasta estar a su lado de un distraído Valentino.  
-Oye, Hola-  
-... Ah Hola-  
-¿Todo bien?  
-Si-  
-¿Seguro? No lo parece-  
-Pues así es, no quiero hablar ahora ¿si?-  
Valentino dijo algo frío, eso dejó atónito por un segundo a Ezequiel, quien lo dejo pasar.

-Esta bien... Por cierto tengo algunas ideas para ayudarte, pero tenemos que hablar con tú doctor-  
-No es necesario-  
-Si, porque tengo que...-  
-Te dije que no quiero hablar ahora-  
-Bien... Después-  
-Si... Después-

El almuerzo y el resto de las clases se convirtieron en una tortuosa agonía, cada vez que miraba a Valentino este tenía esa expresión melancólica, y lo peor de todo era que no podía saber la razón, ni podía hacer algo para menguar dicha tristeza, hasta quizá el momento del entrenamiento en dónde siempre podían pasar mas tiempo juntos y a solas, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que al llegarse la hora, Valentino no entró junto a los demás a los vestidores, Ezequiel estaba apunto de salir a buscarlo cuando en la puerta aparecieron Vito y el pulpo, y tuvo que detener su escapada 

-Muy bien muchachos, hoy vamos a trabajar en le lab, porque el viernes nos vamos a México, y tenemos que hacer unas mediciones, así que a prisa-

-¿Nos van a decir quienes van a estar de titulares?- preguntó Gabo.  
-Ahhh, no lo se, Francisco los verá allá... Así que vamos, no hay tiempo que perder-

Todos obedeciendo las órdenes, se apresuraron para estar listos, incluyendo Ezequiel aunque él por una razón diferente, quería ganar tiempo para poder encontrar a Valentino antes de encerrarse en el lab, y lo habría logrado de no ser por el pulpo, quien una vez mas frustró su escapada justo en la puerta.  
-Hey ¿a dónde vas?-  
-Yo, tengo que hacer algo antes de...-  
-Lo haras después, necesitamos repasar algunas cosas antes de que viajes-  
-Si, pero no tomará mucho tiempo-  
-Hay esta, lo puedes hacer después, también ahora que eres nuestro único guardameta, tenemos que tomar algunas medidas de seguridad-  
-¿Cómo que el único?... Se que Valentino no estará bien para éste partido, pero eventualmente el regresará-  
-No, el renunció esta mañana, así que eres nuestra única opción hasta el fín de la temporada, y por éso hay que estar lo mas preparados posible...-

Aunque él seguia hablando sobre el entrenamiento que llevarían a cabo, su atención ya no estaba ahi, en su cabeza se formaban mil preguntas, y crecía su enojo, por escuchar la estúpida decisión que Valentino había tomado.


	26. Chapter 26

En el lab, las cosas se pusieron tensas debido a los titulares que el profesor Francisco había elegido, pero todo el tiempo la mente de Ezequiel estaba distante y con la ira incrementándose a cada segundo, recordando cómo Valentino había evitado mencionar dicho detalle, cuándo le preguntó sí se encontraba bien, cuando se suponía que había acordado apoyarle.  
-Ezequiel-  
Alguien gritó a sus espaldas, se detuvo y miró a Amadeo.  
-¿Si?-  
-Llevo un minuto diciéndote que ya terminamos-  
-Oh si, claro-  
Se bajó de la máquina que había estado usando, y fue en busca del profesor Francisco quien estaba hablando con otros de sus compañeros.  
-Profe-  
-Si, Ezequiel-  
-Amadeo dice que yo ya terminé aquí, ¿me puedo retirar?-  
-Si, no olvides que necesitamos sus permisos de viaje antes del viernes-  
-Si, permiso-

En los los vestidores sólo estaban un par de compañeros de los que ya habían terminado sus pruebas, entre ellos Lorenzo ya casi listo para salir, Ezequiel no podía evitar azotar todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino, la reacción de los que estaban ahí fue apresurarse más para evitar estar en su camino, pero no Lorenzo el se sentó pacientemente en uno de los bancos, eventualmente Ezequiel se sentó en uno de esos bancos para ponerse sus zapatos con la misma furia.  
-Ok, déjame adivinar... Estás enojado-  
-Que observador... Eres un genio-  
-Dime algo que no sepa-  
-Ahora no, ¿Si?-  
-Sé que Valentino renunció al equipo-  
-... Él...-  
\- No me dijo nada, escuché al pulpo y a Vito hablando, ¿Que pasó, pensé que tenían un plan?-  
-Yo también pensaba lo mismo, y hace rato le pregunté si le pasaba algo, y no me dijo nada, pero al parecer ya había tomado esa estúpida decisión... Y no confió en mí para contarme eso... Pero ahora voy a buscarlo y le voy a sacar respuestas por las buenas o por las malas-

Lorenzo se levantó y se puso frente a el obstruyendole el paso cuando se ponía de pie para irse.

-Hey, hey, hey, tranquilo amigo-  
-Hazte a un lado-  
E intentó rodearlo para pasar pero Lorenzo se movía en la misma dirección.  
-No, hasta que te calmes-  
-No seas ridículo, muévete-  
-Ok, esto se llama ser buen amigo, escucha, necesitas calmarte antes de hablar con Valentino, porque si vas ahora asi cómo estás, tal vez digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después, te lo digo por experiencia, piensa antes de hablar-  
-... Mira se qué lo haces con buena intención, pero yo se lo que hago-

Y en ese momento el resto de sus compañeros entraron entre risas sin notar la situación, Ezequiel vio aquí su ventana de escape y tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar, y Lorenzo se acercó y habló en un volumen que sólo ellos pudieron escuchar.  
-Piensa antes de hablar-  
-Si claro-

Y salió de ahí en busca de Valentino, pero pensando en esas palabras, quizá Lorenzo tenía razón y debía esperar para hablar con él, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la urgencia de respuestas lo estaba ahogando, mientras lo buscaba iba pensando en la manera mas apropiada de abordar el tema, sin que sonara tan molesto, pero su enojo estaba tomando la ventaja, al fín lo encontró sentado en la sala de estudios concentrado en su tableta, al fondo en otra mesa estaban un par de chicos trabajando en algo, pero en ese momento toda la calma que había acumulado desapareció enseguida, entró y lanzó su mochila a la mesa llamando la atención de los presentes.  
-Ustedes largo de aquí-  
Le dijo a los otros dos chicos, quienes se quedaron inmóviles por un segundo.  
-¡Largo!-  
Y los muchachos recogieron sus cosas rápidamente y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron, mientras Valentino regresaba a lo que estaba haciendo lo cuál molestó un poco más a Ezequiel.  
-¿Por que no me dijiste que habías renunciado?-  
-Porque no te tengo que decir todo lo que hago- respondió en un frío tono sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.  
-No, claro que no, pero creí que teníamos un plan...-  
-¡Tú, tenías un plan!- Dijo levantándose  
-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-  
-Que sólo tú, querías arreglar algo que no tiene arreglo-  
-Tú no sabes sí...-  
-¡No, tú eres el que no sabe, el que no entiende o no quiere entender¡-  
-Es lo que estaba intentando, para poder ayudarte, pero no me diste tiempo, apenas ayer dijiste que no te ibas a rendir, lo prometiste-  
-No es rendirse, es aceptar la realidad, tú deberías hacer lo mismo sí quieres apoyarme-  
-¿La realidad?... ¡La única realidad aquí es que eres un cobarde! ¿Quieres saber por que?-  
-Iluminame-  
-Porque, no puedes confiar en nadie más con tus problemas, ayudas a todos pero no dejas que nadie te ayude a ti, déjame decirte, éso es estúpido-  
-¿Entonces soy un cobarde y un estúpido?-  
-Si, justo ahora si-  
-¿Entonces por que estás aquí? Yo no te pedí que vinieras... Nadie te pidió que vinieras-  
-¿Sabes que? Tienes razón, nadie me lo pidió...-  
-¡Entonces vete!-  
-...Bien sí éso quieres-  
Justo en ése momento Francisco entró apresurado a la sala de estudios.  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí? Se escuchan sus gritos por todo el pasillo-  
-Nada profe- Contestó Valentino volviendo a sentarse.  
-Pues no sonaba cómo sí fuera nada-  
Ezequiel puso sus manos sobre su cara frustrado.  
-¿Lo ves? Éso es de lo que estaba hablando, ¡No dejas que nadie te ayude¡-  
-Hey, tranquilo Ezequiel-  
-Sabe que renunció al equipo ¿verdad?-  
-Si, Isabel me lo dijo en la mañana-  
-Solo porque no quiere buscarar una solución, una cura-  
-La condición de Valentino no tiene cura desgraciadamente-  
Ezequiel se quedó en silencio, mientras el profesor Francisco se sentaba a un lado de Valentino quien lo volteo a ver con un doloroso aire de tristeza.  
-Te lo dije- y él profe Francisco le puso la mano en la espalda.  
-Pero éso no significa que debas renunciar al fútbol-  
Ambos, Valentino y Ezequiel se le quedaron mirando, Ezequiel cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se recargo en la pared mas cercana para escuchar lo que Francisco tenía para decir, mientras Valentino escuchaba atentamente.  
-¿Cómo? Se supone que no puedo jugar mas-  
-Asi es-  
-¿Entonces cuál es el punto? ¿Estar en un equipo para quedarme siempre en la banca?-  
-No precisamente, créeme se exactamente por lo que estás pasando, cuando me lesione y me dijeron que no volvería a jugar nunca, sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo... Y me rendi-  
-No es lo mismo-  
-Si, es exactamente lo mismo, pero después de un tiempo ¿Sabes de qué me di cuenta?-  
-¿De qué?-  
-De que no podía renunciar al fútbol, porque el fútbol es mi vida, así que decidí que apesar de que jamás podría estar en un partido, no quería estar lejos de una cancha-  
-¿Pero cómo yo...?-  
-De la misma manera que yo, de la mano de personas que te apoyen, y que estén ahi para ti, cómo tu familia, tus amigos, y todos nosotros-  
-Gracias-

Ezequiel se separó de la pared, tomó sus cosas de sobre la mesa, y salió se ahí dejando atras a Valentino y el profesor Francisco hablando, sabía que debería estar feliz por Valentino, porque al parecer había encontrado un buen consejo, un empuje en la dirección correcta, pero no lo sentía tanto así, no sabía sí era, por no ser él la fuente de la solución, o por la falta de confianza que le había demostrado Valentino, o sólo estaba enojado consigo mismo, por no haber entendido todo como lo debería haber entendido y decir todo lo qué había dicho, pero no podía regresar sus palabras y definitivamente no pediría disculpas porque la culpa sencillamente no era suya si no de Valentino, además el le había hecho quedar en claro que no quería que estuviera ahí, juntó a el, y si eso era lo que quería sería lo que obtendría, y tomó su motocicleta y su casco y se fue a su casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love drama


	27. Chapter 27

Ésta era una de las veces en las que agradecía la soledad de su casa a esta hora, aún tenía demasiado enojo acumulado y necesitaba calmarse antes de que alguien lo viera asi, lentamente comenzó a analizar todo lo que había pasado, las cosas que se habían dicho en el momento, y conforme más pasaba el tiempo, mas se daba cuenta de que Lorenzo tenía razón, debió haber esperado más para hablar con Valentino, sí lo hubiese hecho, quizá no estaría en ésta dolorosa situación, no habría sido lastimado ni habría lastimado, y habría sido parte de la solución, en lugar de haberle llamado estúpido y cobarde, y enterarse que todo lo que él le había ofrecido no importaba ni un poco a Valentino, que evidentemente  no confiaba lo suficiente en él, sí no es que nada y otra historia sería, pero noooo, tenía que arruinar la poca felicidad que había conseguido últimamente para no perder la costumbre de destruir lo bueno... Tan rápido que aún no acaba de entender, cómo, ni porqué, mucho menos veía una solución inmediata, así estuvo sumido en su miseria de dolor e ira, sentado en el suelo junto a su cama en la compañía de su perro eschando su música en sus auriculares por un buen tiempo, pensando y cuando su teléfono se iluminó mostrando un mensaje entrante, no perdió tiempo en revisarlo, con la esperanza de... Algo que no fue, porque el mensaje que recibió fue uno de Zoé, contándole que estaba enterada de la situación gracias a su papá, que esperaba que todo saliera bien y que entedia sí no quería hablar con ella, pero que contaba con su apoyo, y que le llamara si quería.

Soltó un suspiro y puso su cara entre sus manos, todo era tan frustrante y confuso, necesitaba otra perspectiva, hablar con alguien, alguien que le dijera si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, o sólo estaba exagerando, normalmente nisiquiera intentaría resolver nada, si se acabó se acabó, a avanzar a lo que sigue, pero no quería hacerlo, no quería que acabará y mucho menos así, pero al mismo tiempo creía en que no era el único que debería estar buscando arreglar las cosas, toda la culpa no era definitivamente de él, ¿verdad? Tenía que llamar a Lorenzo, bajo sus auriculares a su cuello y marcó su número, el teléfono sonó, sonó y sonó pero no contestó, lo volvió a intentar un par de veces más pero con el mismo resultado.  
-¿Es enserio?-  
Después de que últimamente Lorenzo había sido una insistente molestia que no paraba de querer hablar, justo ahora no estaba ahí.  
Zoé no era una opción, había que explicarle varias cosas, que no estaba lista para saber, Lorenzo era la persona, pero... Volvió a intentar pero fue el mismo fracaso, desesperado soltó un grito y lanzó sus auriculares contra la pared en el justo momento en el qué su mamá entraba en la habitación, ella apenas si esquivó una de las piezas de las bocinas que caían a sus pies.

-¡Ezequiel!-  
Él la miró acercarse con su rostro llenó de preocupación mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a él buscando señales de alguna herida.  
-Hijo ¿Que pasó? ¿Estás bien?-

Lo tomó del rostro y lo miró a los ojos, Ezequiel sintió que la presión en su pecho era demasiado, y tenía que hacer algo, cerró los ojos y la abrazo fuertemente hundiendo su cara sobre el hombro de su mamá quien enseguida correspondió poniendo sus manos sobre su espalda haciendo pequeños círculos.  
-No, no estoy bien-  
-Shhh, no, no, no, tranquilo, ¿Qué pasó?-  
-Mamá... Yo...-  
-Hijo-  
Ella se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.  
-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿verdad?-  
Él asintió.  
-Pero... ¿Sí lo que te diga... Hace que te decepciones de mí?...-  
-Ezequiel... Eres mi hijo, y te amo y eso no va a cambiar nunca, ¿entendido?-  
-¿Aunque halla hecho algo malo?-  
-Nunca va a cambiar-  
-¿Aún sí... Yo, sintiera algo por...?-  
-Hijo mío, el amor que yo tengo por ti, no va a desaparecer porque tu ames a quien sea-  
-¿No?-  
-Claro que no, es más yo estaré feliz sólo de saber que tú encontraste la felicidad, lo cuál pensé que ya habías encontrado con Valentino, todo estaba tan bien, así que sí todo esto es porque sentías que estabas mal, porfavor no te detengas, y sigue siendo feliz-  
-... ¿Cómo... Tú...?-  
-¿Supe? Porque soy tú mamá, y te conozco mejor de lo que tú piensas, pero sabía que en algún momento me lo ibas a decir, sólo que no así-  
Ezequiel la volvió a abrazar mas fuerte.  
-Gracias mamá-  
-De nada mi amor... ¿Todo está bien ahora?-  
-De hecho... No-  
-¿Quieres contarme?-  
-... Yo... Si-  
-Bien, ¿Qué te parece sí hablamos en la cocina con un taza té?-  
-Si, me gustaría-  
-Bien vamos-

Ezequiel se levantó para ayudar a su mamá a levantarse e ir a la cocina, allí sentados con completa calma, él se dedicó a contarle todo por lo que había pasado, desde que cómo poco a poco su buena amistad con Valentino se había convertido en algo más sin darse cuenta, de cómo el temor casi lo aleja de él, del apoyo de Lorenzo y de cómo todo parecía haber encontrado un punto perfecto, hasta que se sintió traicionado por la falta de confianza que él le había demostrado, de cómo le había hecho saber que no quería su ayuda o su presencia y con gran pesar también habló de sus errores, su mamá lo escuchó atentamente, sólo lo interrumpió para hacer una ocacional pregunta, cuando Ezequiel terminó de contarle todo, sentía el alivio que había esperado, pero aún necesitaba una respuesta, una solución, un consejo, una salida, así que se quedó en silencio esperado.

-Oh, hijo mío, ahora entiendo tanto-  
-Yo también-  
-Me gusta verte feliz-  
-Eso era antes-  
-No hables así, de seguro todo se va a arreglar-  
-No lo sé, todo es tan confuso-  
-Ahora así lo ves, pero tú amigo Lorenzo tiene razón, tienen que esperar antes de hablar, sólo necesitan tiempo-  
-Pero ¿sí no es suficiente?-  
-Cariño, sólo te voy a hacer una pregunta... ¿Quieres arreglar las cosas con él?-  
-... Si, es lo que...-  
-Entonces si va a ser suficiente-  
-... Gracias mamá-  
-Gracias a ti hijo, y sólo para qué no lo olvides, te amo y te amaré siempre-

Ezequiel se levantó y rodeó la mesa para darle un abrazo más a su mamá.

-Yo también-  
Se separaron.  
-Más te vale, y cuando toda esta tormenta acabe tienes que invitarlo a comer aquí-  
-Ammm, lo tengo que pensar-  
-Bueno en lo que piensas ¿Salimos a cenar?-  
-No tengo ganas de salir-  
-Vamos no te puedes quedar aquí solo rompiendo cosas, te va a hacer muy bien caminar, distraerte de todo, vamos al lugar que está cerca del parque y le llamaré a tu papá que nos encuentre allí ¿Qué te parece?-  
-No estoy seguro-  
-Muy bien, pediste mi consejo ¿Verdad? Pues mi consejo es que salgas de la casa para distraerte, asi que arreglate, alimenta al perro y vamos-  
-Está bien... ¿Por que siempre te sales con la tuya?-  
-Es sólo práctica, ¿De quien crees que lo aprendiste?-

Al principio no estaba muy convencido, terminó agradeciendo la distracción aunque sólo durara unas horas, porque al llegar a su habitación y revisar su teléfono para no encontrar el mensaje que esperaba, todo regresó a lo mismo, al enojo, la decepción y la tristeza.


	28. Chapter 28

Todo lo dicho y hecho no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza, al parecer el tiempo que le recomendaron consistía en  más de una noche, porque al día siguiente aún no podía superar nada, aunque si era verdad que tenía la esperanza de arreglara todo y por su parte no faltaría voluntad, pero no daría el primer paso, porque tenía que ver el interés de Valentino en el proceso, antes de saltar al frente sin saber si el no quería nada más y quedar cómo un desesperado, así que se preparó física y mentalmente antes de entrar al aula y como no queriendo revisó con la vista el lugar, pero Valentino no se encontraba allí, ni Lorenzo solo algunos pocos de sus compañeros de los que no le caían bien, así que tomó un asiento para esperar la clase u otra cosa... Este no era el mejor día para haber llegado temprano.

Poco a poco todos fueron llegando y el salón se fue llenando, casi de los últimos en entrar fue Lorenzo, quien traía una cara de no haber descansado nada, cómo suponía se veía la suya llegó hasta su lugar arrastrado los pies y se dejó caer sobre su asiento, Ezequiel decidió poner por un momento de lado su drama sentimental y demostrar algo de empatía por su amigo.

-Te ves horrible-  
-Gracias, buenos días para ti también amigo-  
-No es tan gracioso cuando te lo hacen a ti ¿verdad?-  
-Aghhh-  
-Pero enserio, parece que no dormiste en toda la noche-  
-Eso no es... Mentira...-  
-¿Por que? ¿Todo está bien contigo?-  
-No... Por cierto disculpa por no haberte contestado ayer, estaba... Ocupado, y cuando terminé con ... Lo mío ya era muy tarde para regresar la llamada-  
-No hay problema, entiendo... Pero ¿Qué pasó?-  
-No quieres saber-  
-No, no quiero pero... Es lo menos que puedo hacer-  
-No, son problemas con mí familia y con mi familia quiero decir mi papá y estoy seguro de que no quieres saber acerca de eso-  
-Pues...-  
-No hay problema, si yo fuera tú no querría saber nada de él-  
Ezequiel se quedó pensando un segundo, cuándo sonó la campana y la profesora entró seguida de Valentino quien dio un saludo general y avanzó a su asiento, al pasar frente él sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo, pero ambos no pudieron sostener la mirada y Ezequiel sólo pudo escuchar como avanzaba a su lugar mientras saludaba a los demás, las clases pasaron y de vez en vez Ezequiel miraba a Valentino, pero cada vez lo encontraba sumergido en su trabajo con el seño fruncido, y cada vez sus esperanzas iban disminuyendo, y su enojo aumentando, el resto del día se pasó igual, en el descanso Valentino se sentó junto a varios de sus compañeros, y Ezequiel junto a Lorenzo pero éste estaba demasiado distraído con sus propios problemas que le dio un poco de pena agobiarlo con los suyos así que le ofreció en su lugar una distracción quizá para ambos, hablar de los próximos partidos, del próximo rival y de su próximo viaje, estaban muy entretenidos hasta que Martina llegó y se llevó a Lorenzo para hablar con él a solas.

Cuando la hora de entrenar se llegó, fue una sorpresa encontrar a Valentino en el campo, con ropa del equipo técnico junto a el profesor Francisco, Vito y el pulpo, aunque no estaba seguro sí sería una agradable o incómoda sorpresa, por la forma en la que la práctica continuó sólo podía describirse cómo una sorpresa, porque todo fue cómo los viejos tiempos, normal, hasta que Valentino y el pulpo se acercaron a Ezequiel y comenzaron a darle algunas indicaciones para el próximo partido basado en investigaciones que habian hecho, información valiosa, pero el hecho de que Valentino sólo dijera un si o un no a lo que el pulpo decía, fue demasiado molesto, tanto que si no hubiese sido porque tenía que mantenerse calmado ante todos los demás, bien pudo haberle gritado, pero contra su naturaleza decidió ignorar el asunto y terminar todo el entrenamiento en paz, aunque después nadie pudiera aguantar su mal humor por el resto del día,   
Lorenzo no estaba prestando mucha atención o no lo quiso mencionar, pero para los demas no pasó desapercibido, y daba gracias a los idiotas que se atravesaban en su caminó para poder liberar algo de veneno, entre ellos Martín quien por no haber estado entre los titulares se había vuelto mas odioso de lo habitual pero si se trataba de ver quien estaba mas molesto ahora Ezequiel podía apostar que ganaría por mucho.

Ya de vuelta a su casa hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para no explotar una vez mas, ejercicios, tareas, deberes, jugar con el perro, cocinar, leer, hablar con su mamá cuando llegó y tratar de pensar en cualquier otra cosa para distraer su mente, aunque todo esto lo llevó a darse cuenta que entre toda esa ira suya, había una gran parte de tristeza la cuál no quería admitir, pero que lentamente iba creciendo más y sacando un lado de él que jamás pensó que encontraría, el comenzaba a sentir pena por si mismo por extrañar a Valentino.


	29. Chapter 29

El jueves no mejoró para nada la situación que mantenían Ezequiel y Valentino, el que hubiesen decidido ignorarse el uno al otro, en Ezequiel tuvo un efecto mas inusual del que había tenido cuándo alguien mas lo  había ignorado, la tristeza lo estaba dominando robandole su energía hasta para pelear con los demás, prefirió pasar desapercibido el resto del día escolar, ya que el día siguiente tenian que viajar a primera hora, no tuvieron entrenamiento, sólo una plática con Francisco para levantar la moral, animarles y darles los últimos detalles del partido, todos se separaron al terminar y Ezequiel con gran melancolía miró a Valentino a lo lejos, sentado sólo en el estacionamiento con la mirada perdida en la distancia, por un segundo pensó en acercarse para hablar con él y decirle todo lo que pensaba, lo malo pero también lo bueno, que lo extrañaba y qué quería arreglar todo, pero el momento no parecía el adecuado, además no sabía sí Valentino querría hablar con él, sí lo hubiese querido lo pudo hacer cualquier día en cualquier momento, pero eso era una clara señal de que Valentino necesitaba más tiempo o de que no quería simplemente saber más de él, y aunque esa respuesta era la más dolorosa tenía que contemplarla cómo una posibilidad...

Se dio la vuelta, subió a su motocicleta y se fue a su casa, alimentó a su perro, comió algo, preparó su equipaje, puso su música a todo volumen ya que no tenía mas auriculares y se acostó sobre su cama a pensar sobre; necesitaba unos auriculares nuevos para mañana o el viaje se iba a poner insoportable, estaba casi seguro de que ellos ganarían el partido, pero todo podía pasar a estas alturas del torneo, los otros chicos eran buenos, había visto vídeos de cómo jugaban y definitivamente las técnicas que habían practicado eran las correctas, Valentino había dicho que los tiros libres podían ser un problema... Valentino, extrañaba a Valentino, extrañaba sus ojos, su risa, su voz, su sonrisa, sus labios, lo extrañaba tanto... Dispuesto a llamarle tomó su teléfono al tiempo que recibía una llamada de Lorenzo, quizá debía tomarla como una señal de que estaba apunto de cometer un error, así que decidió mejor contestar la llamada.

"Hola"

  
"¿Cómo está mi  
guardameta favorito?"

"Hay por dios"

"Jaja no es   
verdad, mi favorito   
es Iker Casillas"

"Traidor"

"¿Listo para mañana?"

"Yo si ¿Que tal  
tú? Has estado algo  
distraído estos días"

"Ah ya me conoces  
yo siempre estoy   
listo aunque no lo   
parezca, es como  
magia"

"Ja ja, ¿Que no lo  
de la magia es cosa  
de tu hermano?"

"Digamos que es  
de familia...  
Bueno... Tu sabes"

"Si, si ya lo entendí"

"Eeeen fin... Habré  
estado algo distraído  
pero dime ¿Es mi  
imaginación o Valentino  
y tú no se han hablado  
estos días?  
¿O hicieron eso de  
nada de amor en la  
escuela? Porque..."

"No... Tuvimos un  
... Problema"

"Oh no ¿Que hiciste  
animal?"

"¿Por que asumes que  
yo hice algo?"

"¿No hiciste nada tú?"

"...Pues, si, pero..."

"Que raro..."

"Oye en mi defensa  
él también hizo algo"

"¿Enserio? ¿Pues   
que pasó?"

"Es una larga historia"

"Pues comienza cuando  
quieras amigo"

Ezequiel procedió a contarle lo que había pasado, de cómo se había sentido antes y ahora, de lo que le había dicho su mamá y entre más hablaba más tristeza sentía, terminó su relato con un pesado suspiro y más cansancio emocional del que quería admitir, esperando las palabras amigas de Lorenzo.

"...todo esto es  
muy difícil..."

"Adiós"

Y la llamada terminó abruptamente dejándolo confundido y con una sensación extraña, pero por su bien y el de su cabeza decidió hacer lo que le había funcionado antes y salió de su casa a caminar, tomando cómo pretexto el pasear a su perro y de paso también comprar sus nuevos auriculares para el viaje del día siguiente, se tomó su tiempo para hacer sus cosas, tomó una de las rutas mas tranquilas y optó por un paso lento varias horas después ya muy cerca de su casa al atardecer, a lo lejos observó una figura de alguien sentado frente a su puerta lo cual lo dejó intrigado, pero al acercarse más Ozzy lo reconoció antes qué él mismo se soltó de la correa y corrió junto al extraño, ahi estaba Lorenzo sentado en el suelo esperándolo, el perro se acercó a él para olfatearlo mientras Lorenzo jugaba con sus orejas.

-Hola muchachote grandote, ¿Dónde estabas?-  
-Fuimos a pasear al parque-  
-No te pregunté a ti-  
-Oook-  
-¿Verdad que nadie le preguntó a el animal que tienes por dueño? ¿Verdad que no?-  
-Raaaaro-  
-No, no, no, no, no... ¿Sabes que es raro? Raro es que ignoraras el consejo que te di antes sobre que no hicieras cosas estúpidas, para después hacer cosas estúpidas, después quejarte de las cosas estúpidas que hiciste y que después yo tuviera que intentar arreglar tus estupideces y enterarme que Valentino también hace cosas estúpidas... Lo cuál los hace la pareja de idiotas perfecta... Éso amigo Ezequiel es lo raro-

Ezequiel tardó un par de segundos en procesar lo que Lorenzo acababa de decirl o gritar con una expresión entre molesta y cansada mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Qué?-  
-Lo que escuchaste, no pienso repetirlo-  
-¿pero cómo?-  
-Sencillo, cuando terminé de hablar contigo-  
-Me colgaste-  
-Cuando termine de escucharte, asumí como sabes que tú tenías la culpa, así que decidí hablar con Valentino y preguntarle a él su versión de los hechos y me enteré qué está igual que tu-  
-Pero él me dijo que no me necesitaba, lo ha dejado bastante claro, no quiere mí ayuda, no confía en mi, no...-  
-Ahhhhh, Ezequiel, Ezequiel, Ezequiel, pobre e iluso Ezequiel- dijo Lorenzo mientras lo apretaba de un hombro. -Piensa por un momento ¿De quien estamos hablando? De Valentino, la persona que podría sentirse culpable por pisar una flor aunque lo hubiese hecho sin querer-

-Aún no entiendo-  
-Lo sé, tú nunca entiendes-  
-Muy bien, estas siendo muy grosero ahora, asi que sí tienes algo que decir...-  
-Me agradecerán ustedes dos después-  
-No lo sé, lo dudo-  
-Bien, piensa, tú le dijiste a Valentino que no ibas a descansar hasta que encontraran una solución a su problema ¿Cierto?-  
-Si, y pensé que me dejaría ayudarlo, que hablaría conmigo, que me dejaría por lo menos saber que estaba sucediendo...-  
-Error... Valentino ¿Recuerda?... Él creía que sí te dejaba ayudarle, te iba arrastrar a su miseria y que te iba a hacer perder tu tiempo-  
-¿Qué? Eso es ridículo-  
-Si lo es, pero es lo que él creía, así que decidió era mejor hacer que te alejaras de él para evitar que pasaras por todo lo que iba a pasar él, para evitarte todo el dolor y no quitarte el tiempo; sus palabras no las mías-  
-... Pero...-  
-Y después tu diciéndole ¿Que? ¿Cobarde y estúpido? Se lo hiciste más fácil, ahora te extraña y cree que tú te rendiste con él-  
-Yo no me rendi con él, él se rindió conmigo-  
-Como lo había dicho... Una pareja perfecta de idiotas-  
-Espera... Éso quiere decir que...-  
-Sólo ve hablar con él, civilizadamente y recuperen lo que tenían, par de ridículos-

Ezequiel abrió su puerta, entró, metió a su perro, le quitó la correa, le sirvió comida y agua, tomó sus llaves y su casco.

-¿Y no podías decir todo esto por teléfono?-  
-No, tenía que poder golpearte físicamente-

Y Lorenzo le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.  
-¡Hey!-  
-Éso es por no escuchar mis consejos-  
Le dió otro golpe.  
-¡Oye!-  
-Ese es por ser un idiota-  
Le dió otro más con menos fuerza.  
-¡Basta!-  
-Ese es para Valentino por las mismas razones-  
-... Gracias...-  
-Te dije que me ibas a dar las gracias-  
Ezequiel se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente.  
-Muchas gracias, se que tienes tus propios problemas y no tendrías que estar lidiando con los nuestros, pero aún así lo hiciste, gracias amigo, tienes razón soy un idiota-  
-Sí, si, si, si soy genial, pero que no se les haga costumbre-  
Lorenzo le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y se separó de él.  
-Ahora largo Romeo...-  
Ezequiel comenzó a caminar a su motocicleta.  
-Espera- gritó Lorenzo -Me debes una, así que acercarme a mi casa animal-  
-Claro que si, vamos amigo-

Los dos se subieron y Ezequiel arrancó dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Lorenzo, minutos después se detuvo en la acera del frente mientras Lorenzo se bajaba él se quitó el casco para agradecerle una vez mas.  
-Otra vez gracias por todo amigo-  
-De nada, me vuelves a agradecer cuándo arreglen todo-  
-Claro, yo te mando un mensaje-  
-Y... ¿Ezequiel?-  
-¿Si?-  
-Un consejo más-  
-Por supuesto te escucho-

-Mañana viajamos a México a primera hora-  
-... Lo sé-  
-Jugamos éste fin de semana-  
-... Si...- Ezequiel lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados ante la seriedad de Lorenzo.  
-Así que... Por más emotivos que se pongan... Nada de actividades físicas...-  
-¡Oh por dios!-  
-Sean profesionales-  
-Ok... Esto se puso raro, mejor me voy-  
Y comenzó a arrancar su motocicleta, así que Lorenzo tuvo que gritarle.  
-¡A eso me refiero... No!-  
-¡Hasta luego!- dijo poniéndose el casco mientras Lorenzo sonreía.  
-¡Mejor confía en ti mismo, en tu casa!-  
Ezequiel se dio la vuelta y le hizo una seña con el dedo medio poco antes de aumentar la velocidad mientras reía aunque el casco no dejaba ver.  
-¡Lo que te funcione amigo!-  
Gritó por último Lorenzo mientras Ezequiel se alejaba feliz a la casa de Valentino cuando la noche apenas comenzaba a caer y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a brillar cómo la esperanza de que todo iba a estar bien.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tan tan tan.... La recta final aquí esta... Después de varias crisis depresivas esto esta listo y pues cómo faltan diez, si diez días para la nueva temporada va de golpe todo...

Ezequiel llegó a la casa de Valentino, y aunque las luces estaban encendidas al llamar a la puerta, nadie atendió ni la primera ni la segunda vez, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder la esperanza, asi que el paso lógico que tomó fue llamarle a su celular en su mente preparó el discurso que iba a decir, pero nada, lo mandó al buzón de voz, una, dos, tres veces,  aunque había decidido ser paciente, el tiempo estaba pasando y aún tenía el pendiente del viaje del día siguiente, una llamada de su mamá preguntando en dónde estaba acabó de recordarle la situación, renuente intentó volver a llamar obteniendo el mismo resultado, pero esta vez decidió dejar un mensaje.

-Valentino, hola... Yo quería hablar contigo antes de viajar mañana... De hecho estoy afuera de tu casa ahora... Pero no hay nadie... Eso es obvio... En fin yo quería disculparme... Y quería verte... Y tal vez estés ocupado ahora... Y por eso no contestas... Espero, que sea eso... En fín mañana nos vamos a México, sí mas tarde escuchas esto, porfavor llámame... Si no yo en cuanto pueda lo haré... Yo... Es todo... Hasta luego-

Dio un último vistazo a la casa y decidió regresar a la suya, total podía esperar un poco más si estaba seguro de que el resultado seria lo que habia estado esperando, cuando llegó a su casa sus padres lo estaban esperando para cenar, hicieron planes para el día siguiente, su padre lo pasaría a dejar al aeropuerto antes de irse a trabajar, prometió llamar en cuanto llegaran y al regreso... Dieron un repaso a lo que debía llevar y confirmaron que todo estaba listo... Aún bajo protesta se retiró a dormir por insistencia de su mamá argumentando que debía descansar y aunque no quisiera admitirlo ella tenía razón... El partido del fín de semana era importante y apesar de todo lo que los demás pudieran decir, podía poner al equipo antes que sus problemas personales, aunque sus problemas personales lo consumieran poco a poco...  
Con eso en mente, al fín pudo dormirse aunque no fue un sueño reparador, al día siguiente lo confirmo de la peor manera al quedarse dormido y casi perderse el vuelo, los regaños de un muy nervioso profesor Francisco no fueron tampoco muy alentadores, al parecer él no era el único que estaba apunto de quedarse algun problema con Lorenzo, Gabo y su papá hizo que Gabo no pudiera viajar entonces sólo terminaron volando exactamente los once jugadores que necesitabanb sin posiblidad de cambios algo de lo que Martín estaba feliz... 

En su traslado del aeropuerto a el hotel donde se iban a quedar decidió ponerse al día con Lorenzo acerca de lo que había pasado para que su hermano se quedara, algo para su gusto muy sospechoso, pero lo mismo que pasaba con él, debían estar concentrados para dar lo mejor de si mismos, ya en su habitación intentó en ponerse en contacto con sus padres pero la recepción no era muy buena*, apenas sí logró que se fuera un mensaje corto y eso haciendo malabares para que su celular tuviese algo de señal, al celebrar su pequeño triunfo Lorenzo apareció tras él un poco más relajado de cómo lo había visto una hora antes.

-¿Problemas con el teléfono?-  
-Aghhh si, la recepción es pésima-  
-Es verdad-  
-Apenas si les pude mandar un mensaje a mis padres, y quería... ¿Tu ya hablaste con tu hermano?-  
-Ya-  
-¿Cómo?-  
-Wifi abuelo-  
-Maldita sea, y yo aquí como estúpido, espera voy a...-  
-Claro... -  
-Ha, listo-  
Mientras Ezequiel tecleaba en su celular y caminaba de un lado para otro, Lorenzo se lanzó al sillón de la habitación para encender y revisar la programación de la televisión hasta que Ezequiel regresó y lo movió para tomar un lugar.  
-Listo-  
-Yey- dijo Lorenzo algo distraído con la tv.  
-¿Que hora es?-  
-... Como las nueve o diez... Oye ya no te pregunté pero ¿Cómo te fue con Valentino? ¿Todo bien?-  
Ezequiel se le quedó mirando algo asustado mietras veía hacia el pasillo por si alguien mas estaba ahi escuchando.  
-Tranquilo, todos los demas estan abajo cenando revisé antes de venir-  
-¿Seguro? No quiero que-  
-No seas paranoico... Entonces ¿Todo bien?-  
-Ammm no-  
-¿Por que?-  
-Cuando llegué a su casa no estaba, le llamé... Varias veces y no me contestó, se hacía tarde y no llegaba ni contestaba... Asi que le dejé un mensaje y me fui a mi casa... Y creo que no lo ha escuchado o no me va a contestar... O no lo se... Tal vez te equivocaste y no es como dijiste-  
Ezequiel apretó sus ojos mientras masajeaba sus sienes.  
-¡Hey! Yo no me equivoque... Y te lo voy a probar...-  
El silencio por parte de Lorenzo que estaba a su lado llamó la atención de Ezequiel quién decidió averiguar que era lo que lo tenia tan entretenido, al mirarlo éste estaba entretenido en su teléfono sólo mirando la pantalla.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo Lorenzo?- preguntó algo cansado.  
-Llamándole a Valentino...-  
Dijo sin inmutarse mientras volteaba la pantalla para que Ezequiel viera que efectivamente una videollamada estaba siendo procesada al teléfono de Valentino, Ezequiel abrió muy grandes los ojos mientras corregia su postura.  
-¿Estás loco? Es casi media noche allá, debe de estar durmiendo, cuelga es....-  
Y de pronto apareció en la pequeña pantalla la cara de Valentino quien aún parecía un poco dormido, despeinado y con los ojos cerrados seguramente por el brillo de su teléfono, para confirmar que aun no despertaba bien al momento de hablar sus palabras se arrastraban un poco.

-¿Lorenzo? ¿Por qué llamas a ésta hora?-  
Lorenzo giró su teléfono para su cara.  
-Hola... Valentino, se que es tarde pero esto es importante-  
-¿Todo está bien?- Valentino parecía haber despertado completamente y estaba alerta.  
-Si, sólo mi amigo aquí quería aclarar algunas dudas-  
Y sin avisar Lorenzo puso su teléfono frente a la cara de Ezequiel quién se quedó congelado por un segundo al parecer al igual que Valentino.  
-Hola Ezequiel-  
-... Valentino... Hola-  
-Hola...-  
-...Hola-

Lorenzo se levantó e hizo que Ezequiel sostuviera su celular mientras se alejaba para salir por la puerta le susurró a Ezequiel para que sólo él pudiera escuchar.  
-De nada- y salió cerrando tras él.  
Ezequiel no sabía que decir solo veía la pantalla y a Valentino del otro lado, así que tomó un gran suspiro y se acomodó el aparato entre las manos.  
-Yo lo siento... Lorenzo él... Está loco-  
-Si lo sé... Ayer me llamó... Me hizo unas preguntas y después sólo me colgó-  
-Aún me pregunto que esta mal con él... En fín si quieres seguir durmiendo te dejo...-  
-No, está bien-  
-¿Seguro? No tienes que...-  
-Escuché tu mensaje-  
-¿Que?-  
-Yo escuché tu mensaje, ya muy tarde y supuse que estabas dormido para llamarte cuándo lo escuché... Yo había salido con mi papá y se nos hizo muy tarde... Y hoy me quedé dormido... Queria ir al aeropuerto...  
Lo siento-  
-No hay problema no era necesario...-  
-No, no entiendes, siento mucho lo que te dije aquel día-  
-¿Qué? No, no, no, el que lo siente soy yo, perdón, te trate horrible, cuando lo que necesitabas era mi apoyo, lamento no haberte escuchado-  
-Y yo haberte tratado así, si quería que estuvieras ahí, pero no quería que te ataras a mis problemas y terminaras descuidando lo tuyo-  
-No, yo debí entender mejor y no presionarte tanto con todo eso... Y hacer que te alejaras-  
-Creí que era mejor si estábamos alejados... Pero me equivoque... Y después ya no supe cómo arreglar todo y... Te extraño-  
-Te extraño también, yo tampoco sabía como arreglar las cosas, pensé que te habías rendido conmigo, que no confiabas en mí para ayudarte y estaba seguro de que ya no querías verme-  
-Por supuesto que confío en ti, tengo mucha fe en ti, y no quiero dejar de verte...-  
-Por dios, soy un idiota-  
-Hey, sí tu lo eres significa que también yo-  
-Es lo que dijo Lorenzo; la pareja perfecta de idiotas-  
-No diría perfecta... Aún...-  
-¿Me perdonas?-  
-... Digamos que la culpa es cincuenta cincuenta, si también me perdonas a mí-  
-Si y si-  
-Entonces si-  
-Ahhhh te extrañe tanto-  
-Yo también, fue muy difícil, quería celebrar, contarte todo lo que el profe Francisco me había dicho acerca de pertenecer al equipo técnico, pero no sabía cómo-  
-Yo también quería saber, pero no quería preguntar-  
-Hablaremos cuando llegues...-  
-Si... Hay tanto que quiero decir... Y hacer-  
-Yo igual...-  
-Una cita, cuando ganemos y regresé te prometo una cita de verdad-  
-Es una promesa... Muy bien yo no me quisiera despedir pero, tu tienes que descansar-  
-Noooo, no quiero... Pero tienes razón-  
-Suerte en el partido... Nos veremos en unos días-  
-Ya tengo la suerte que necesitaba-  
-Descansa-  
-Descansa-  
Con una última mirada y una sonrisa ambos terminaron la llamada al mismo tiempo, Ezequiel se tomó un momento para digerir lo que acababa de pasar antes de levantarse e ir a entregar el teléfono de Lorenzo y agradecerle enérgicamente el favor aunque en el proceso tuviera que soportar unos malos chistes de su parte, valian la pena, se retiró a dormir con menos peso en su cuerpo y con más alegría en su alma con la que este día habia comenzado, y con mil planes en su cabeza para la cita que habia prometido y que no podia esperar por que se llegara la hora.


	31. Chapter 31

El partido tuvo algunos tropiezos pero al final terminaron ganando con alguna ayuda inesperada de larga distancia, el equipo completo estaba mas que feliz con los resultados, todos se encontraban con ánimos de celebrar y no era para menos este triunfo los acercaba un poco mas a su meta de ser campeones de la intercopa, para Ezequiel sólo había una forma en la que quería celebrar y esa era, hablar con Valentino, así que en cuanto regresaron al hotel se separó de la fiesta para poder estar solo en uno de los balcones de la habitación para poder llamarle tranquilamente a Valentino, no podía contener su felicidad mientras el teléfono sonaba y cuando por fín contestó.

-¡Valentino!-  
-¡Hey felicidades!-  
-¿Viste el partido?-  
-Claro, lo vimos todos juntos, estuvieron increíbles-  
-Fue algo difícil, pero lo logramos-  
-Lo lograron, sabía que lo harían, son un gran equipo-  
-Somos, tu también eres parte de el, y sin ti no lo hubiéramos logrado, yo no lo hubiera hecho... Gracias por todo-  
-No es para tanto-  
-Si, si lo es te mereces el mismo crédito que cualquiera de nosotros-  
-Bueno... Si insistes en agradecerme, con gusto aceptaré esa cita de la que hablaste-  
-Oh por supuesto que si... Tememos que celebrar cómo se debe-  
-No puedo esperar-  
-Yo tampoco-  
-Bueno que haces hablando conmigo aún, apuesto que hay una fiesta con los demás-  
-Si, se escucha hasta aqui-  
-Pues ve, disfruta con el equipo-  
-Naaa, disfruto mas hablar contigo-  
-Yo igual, pero son los halcones y tu eres un halcón y son actividades que te van a unir mas a ellos-  
-Pero-  
-Yo voy a estar aquí cuándo regreses... Además es una fiesta... ¿Desde cuándo Ezequiel le dice no a una fiesta?-  
-Desde que Dedé esta cantando en portugués-  
-Vete...-  
-Esta bien... Adiós-  
-Hasta luego-  
-Nos vemos pronto-

Después de colgar se quedó por un minuto para admirar la vista de la ciudad, antes de unirse a la celebración junto a sus compañeros, todo fue alegría y camaradería entre todos hasta altas horas de la noche, de no ser por los adultos a cargo quienes les recordaron que habia que tomar un vuelo de regreso a casa al dia siguiente y que lo mas conveniente era descansar, apesar de algunas protestas por parte de algunos la fiesta al fín terminó y todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones a dormir.

Al día siguiente todos se prepararon para irse al aeropuerto algunos disciplinados sin ningún inconveniente pero otros mas era obvio que habían ignorado la orden de parar la fiesta y descansar la noche anterior y por eso fueron mas renuentes al momento de levantarse y alistarse para el viaje de regreso a casa, y apresar de que su vuelo era hasta la tarde y faltaban algunas horas Francisco y Vito no querían tener ningún contratiempo asi que entre protestas y regaños terminaron todos saliendo a tiempo del hotel, tomaron su avión y para la noche ya estaban aterrizando en casa, todos se se separaron, algunos los fueron a recoger otros más formaron grupos para que los llevanran a sus casas y algunos serian llevados por el profesor Francisco, Ezequiel se fue con sus padres quienes ya estaban ahí cuando llegaron, se despidió de todos y se retiró a su casa, en el camino el tema de  conversación fue el partido, las anécdotas y las felicitaciones no podían faltar, al llegar a su casa cenó y se retiró a su habitación para descansar, el vuelo habia sido tan desgastante que sólo tuvo energia para mandar un mensaje a Valentino haciéndole saber de su regreso y aunque cuando la respuesta llegó ya estaba mas dormido que despierto tuvo la oportunidad de leerla antes de quedar completamente inconciente.


	32. Chapter 32

El cansancio que tenía podía hacerlo a un lado por lo que el día prometía, eso no era la celebración que sabía que el IAD tenía preparada para ellos, no, ese era un bono, el reconocimiento público, pero lo que en realidad lo estaba motivando para levantarse era un evento mucho mas privado, el cuál ponía una sonrisa en su rostro y aceleraba su corazón.  
Su mañana comenzó de la mejor manera un buen desayuno y una plática amena con su mamá a solas ya que su padre se había ido a un viaje muy temprano, en ella le contó con emoción lo que había pasado últimamente, los malos entendidos que se habian aclarado al fín y el cómo estaba en el proceso final de arreglar todo con Valentino.

-Te lo dije, te dije que todo se iba a solucionar-  
-Lo sé, ¿Quien diría que sólo se necesitaba tiempo?-  
-Ahhhh, ¿Yo? ¿Tu amigo Lorenzo? ¿Cualquier persona?-  
-Ya, ya entendí-  
-Hijo te quiero mucho, pero te juro que tienes el carácter de tu papá, siempre algo desesperados, eso siempre les traerá inconvenientes, asi que espero que todo esto te halla dejado una valiosa lección-  
-Oh créeme lo hizo-  
-Bien... Entonces... ¿Todo está bien? ¿Ustedes...?-  
Ezequiel de pronto comenzó a perder su capacidad de hablar mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-S... Si, bueno eso espero, estoy.... Casi... Noventa por ciento seguro... De .... Si... Pero... Pe... Pero... Yo...-  
-Hijo... Respira... ¿Que es lo que...-  
-Una cita...-  
-¿Humm?-  
-Digamos qué... Puede que por la emoción le halla prometido una cita para cuando regresara y ahora no se que voy a hacer-  
-Oh, eso, espera... ¿Cómo que no sabes que hacer?-  
-Pues eso... No se qué hacer-  
-Cariño... No quiero insultarte pero has tenido demasiadas citas y ahora me dices que no sabes que hacer, porfavor eso es una mentira-  
-... Osea, si, pero no... Lo que quiero decir es que, quizá hablé de más, aún no se si estoy listo para algo así... Digo, es... Valentino, es la primera cita con el... Con un... Ya sabes... Y la gente... No se... Lo que puedan decir... No es que me importe demasiado pero... -  
-Wow... Yo solía pensar que eras superconfiado, hasta algo arrogante para ser honesta, pero supongo que nunca te había visto enamorado-  
-¡Mamá!-  
-Ya, no seas bebé... Muy bien escucha,  si quieres estar con Valentino, adelante si lo dijiste es por que así lo sientes, no dejes que nadie te impida ser feliz, tu eres valiente, siempre lo has sido, y eres libre de estar dónde tu quieras con quien tu quieras... Asi que confía en ti mismo y disfruta tu vida-  
-... Gracias mamá-  
-De nada cielo, pero se te hace tarde-  
-Cierto, me voy, nos vemos en la noche-  
-Si, me avisas si vas a llegar tarde... Y me cuentas como te fue-  
-claro-  
Y se despidió de su mamá con un beso en la mejilla y salió apresurado a la escuela.  
Cuándo arribó todo el equipo estaba reunido en la entrada sin ingresar, al parecer catorce tenía la idea de hacer una entrada triunfal y sólo faltaba Ezequiel y Lorenzo, justo cuando todos se estaban desesperando por entrar y cansados de esperar a Lorenzo este apareció junto a Gabo disculpandose por la tardanza.  
La entrada fue lo dicho; triunfal, todos los recibieron como heroes, Isabel dio un discurso reconociendo el desempeño de todo el equipo, tanto los jugadores como los entrenadores, al finalizar todos comenzaron a recibir felicitaciones individuales, Martina se pegó al lado de Lorenzo para evitar que alguna otra chica se le acercara para algun abrazo o algo parecido y en su lugar las terminaba desviando al grupo de Lucas y los demas, Gabo felicitando a sus inseparables amigos, Ricky y Dedé, Isabel a Francisco y Vito, pero entre toda la multitud Ezequiel buscaba con la mirada a un ausente, hasta que ubicó unos ojos verdes que también parecían estar buscando algo hasta que coincidieron, a paso lento pero seguro ambos avanzaron hasta estar muy cerca y por un micro segundo el bullicio de alrededor desapareció dejandolos a los dos solos ahi de pie el uno frente al otro, Valentino ya sin el cabestrillo como señal de lo que había pasado, solo su presencia encantadora que gritaba perfección y Ezequiel ahi cautivado por esa sonrisa que tanto habia extrañado, depronto sintió los brazos de Valentino a su alrededor y todo su cuerpo se tenso, él debió haberlo sentido porque el abrazo terminó tan rápido como comenzó y en su lugar sólo recibió un par de palmadas en la espalda.

-Ahhhh, felicidades... Buen trabajo-  
-...Gracias...-  
Sí Ezequiel hubiese podido ver su rostro en ese momento sabría con seguridad que su cara tenia una mezcla de colores nada discretos, las ganas de alejarse de ahi en compañía de Valentino para hablar a solas se vieron frustradas por el acercamiento de Gabo y Zoé quienes se acercaron para felicitar Ezequiel y comentar algunas cosas del partido, pero Zoé pareció notar la intención en su rostro porque de manera ingeniosa logró llevarse a Gabo a otro lado mientras discretamente le decia un "de nada". 

Sin perder la oportunidad Ezequiel se llevó a Valentino y se alejaron discretamente de la multitud hacía uno de los vacíos pasillos y revisando de vez en cuándo sobre su hombro no hicieron más que recalcar lo que por el teléfono se habían dicho, disculpas fueron pedidas reiteradamente, aclarado el asunto está vez frente a frente le dio un aire de más formalidad e impacto algo que ambos necesitaban, Valentino respiró profundo y se permitió relajarse un poco.

-Fue una difícil semana-  
-Una horrible semana, quisiera que jamás se repitiera-  
-Yo tampoco-  
-Pero... Conociendome, no podría asegurar que no va a pasar otra vez-  
-Yo también me conozco y tampoco voy a garantizar nada, pero me voy a esforzar sí tu lo haces-  
-Lo prometo-  
-Bien...  Yo igual-  
-¿Y...?-

En el fondo se escuchó la voz de Isabel gritando desde las escaleras.

-¡Muy bien jóvenes, se que se merecen toda la celebración pero tienen que volver a sus deberes!-

Algunas protestas se dejaron escuchar y Valentino y Ezequiel regresaron dónde los demas encogiendose de hombros.

-¡Su educación también es importante muchachos! ¡Asi que vamos a continuar con las clases!-

Después de algunas quejas más, todos terminaron retirándose a sus respectivas clases.

La hora del almuerzo estuvo llena de comentarios de su épico triunfo, de las expectativas para el siguiente y de sus predicciones para los demás equipos, acabandose ese tema varios se separaron para hacer planes para sus celebraciones personales y para seguir presumiendo con los demas hasta que en la mesa quedaron sólo Lorenzo, Valentino y Ezequiel, al principio sólo en silencio pero de un momento a otro Lorenzo se les quedó mirando y apuntandolos con un dedo les pregunto de modo acusador.

-¿Todo esta bien entre ustedes?-  
Ezequiel y Valentino se miraron antes de mirar a Lorenzo confundidos y sin planearlo contestaron al unísono.  
-Sí, ¿Por que?-  
-Awwwww que lindos-  
Ezequiel puso la mejor mirada de asesino que pudo.  
-¿Apoco no te dan ganas de matarlo?-  
Valentino sólo se encogió de hombros.  
-No en realidad no-  
-Ha- Lorenzo se burló de Ezequiel pero Valentino continuó mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.  
-Pero... No haría nada para impedir que lo hicieras-  
Lorenzo se quedó con la boca abierta exagerando su sorpresa mientras Ezequiel sonreía muy grande y extendía su mano para chocarla con Valentino quien correspondió el gesto sonriendo también.  
-Estoy empezando a creer que Ezequiel es muy mala influencia para ti, tu no eras así Valentino-  
Ezequiel se apresuró a contestar antes.  
-O quizá así era desde antes y apenas te das cuenta-  
-Si... No, tu le contagias la maldad, Valentino es un ángel-  
La conversación estaba muy divertida entre los tres y ya entrados en confianza la cercanía de Lorenzo y Valentino fue aumentado con pequeños toques, inclinandose el uno hacia el otro mientras se ponían en contra de todo lo que Lorenzo decía, todo parecía tan natural y armonioso tanto que en un momento parecieron olvidar que Lorenzo se encontraba con ellos y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro con unas bobas sonrisas, aunque sin decirse nada con palabras parecerían tener una conversación completa con los ojos, estaban tan entretenidos que no notaron cuando Lorenzo habló o se levantó de la mesa fue hasta que este se aclaró la garganta casi en medio de los dos.  
-Ejem... Dije que si quieren que me valla, pero creo que eso es más que obvio-

Ambos regresaron a la realidad y cada uno dió su respuesta a mismo tiempo.  
-Si largate- dijo Ezequiel.  
-No seas ridículo- dijo Valentino.  
-Ok, sé cuando no me quieren... Ustedes sigan con lo suyo... Yo voy a buscar a mi chica-  
-Te estas tardando amiguito-  
Y Lorenzo se comenzó a alejar no sin antes darle un par de palmadas fuertes sobre la espalda a Ezequiel.  
-No lo mereces amigo, no lo mereces... Nos vemos-  
-Adiós-  
-Hasta luego-  
Y se terminó de ir, dejandolos solos, Valentino se le quedo viendo a Ezequiel.  
-Sé que digo que me cae muy mal-  
-¿Pero?-  
-Pero nada, sólo eso me cae muy mal-  
-Déjame adivinar; es tu mejor amigo-  
-... Si, pero si le dices que lo dije, voy a negarlo todo, él no necesita saber eso-  
-Creo que ya lo sabe-  
Y pasaron el resto del descanso poniéndose al día hasta que se terminó el tiempo, regresaron juntos a terminar la jornada escolar de muy buen humor.


	33. Chapter 33

Cuándo las clases terminaron, todos se comenzaron a retirar a sus casas Valentino y Ezequiel caminaron juntos a la salida ya cuando casi nadie quedaba en los pasillos en un cómodo silencio, ya fuera de las instalaciones a lo lejos su papá esperaba a Valentino dentro de su auto los saludó de lejos levantando la mano y ambos correspondieron el gesto, se giraron para quedar frente a frente Valentino acomodó su mochila sobre su hombro.  
-Lo olvidé mi papá quiere presentarme a su novia y vamos a ir a comer-  
-Oh, eso debe de ser extraño-  
-No tanto... Bueno hablamos luego adiós-  
-¡Espera!...-  
-Si ¿Qué pasa?-  
-¿Estás libre esta tarde?-  
-... Ah, creo que si ¿Por que?-  
-... Pues, no he olvidado que te debo una cita... Y pensaba que quizá podría pasar por ti para salir después-  
-Oh, no es necesario salir, se que no te sientes cómodo aún así que podríamos-  
-Por favor, es lo que quiero... Así que ¿A las seis?-  
-... Está bien... A las seis... ¿Seguro?-  
-Nunca he estado mas seguro en mi vida-  
el claxon del auto sonó un par de veces Valentino sonrió y comenzó a caminar no sin antes despedirse.  
-Ok hasta la tarde, bye-  
-Hasta la tarde-  
Ezequiel esperó hasta que subió al auto y Valentino y su papá se despidieron de él por las ventanillas, él hizo lo mismo mientras el auto se alejaba, cuándo lo perdió de vista soltó el aire que estaba sosteniendo y se dejó a si mismo sentir el nerviosismo que estaba tratando de ocultar desde que su día comenzó, tomó un par de respiraciones profundas para calmar su ansiedad antes de subirse a su motocicleta y arrancar e irse a su casa para pensar mejor en lo que acababa de hacer.

Desde el momento en que cruzó su puerta los minutos en su reloj tomaron un ritmo extraño, aveces parecían ir muy rápido o demasiado lento, no importaba lo que hiciese, su tarea, deberes o sólo mirar a la pared, intentando pensar en su plan para la tarde, no el tiempo se comportaba extraño.

Faltaba sólo un par de horas para el gran momento y en su cabeza repasaba y repasaba su sólido plan en un intento de calmar sus nervios los cuales poco a poco iban disminuyendo mientras recordaba la razón de su acción. Las horas se volvieron minutos mientras se terminaba de alistar, así que tomó sus llaves y salió en busca de Valentino para lo que sería no solo una cita si no un paso mas alla de lo que hasta ahora había hecho, no tuvo que esperar demasiado para que Valentino saliera de su casa al tocar la puerta.  
-Bien... Y ¿A dónde vamos?-  
-Es una sorpresa-  
-Oh ok-  
-¿Nos vamos?-  
El camino fue silencioso pero relativamente corto, al estacionar frente al establecimiento y bajarse de la motocicleta Valentino se quedó parado frente a la entrada viendo el lugar pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Ezequiel se paró a su lado y lo rodeó con su brazo por los hombros.

-Sé que no es genial, pero es más simbólico que nada-  
-No, no está bien pero ¿Estás seguro? Pensé que elegirías algo un poco más... Discreto-  
-Eso pensé yo también pero me dije a mi mismo que no quería ocultarnos-  
-Y aquí estamos en el Hack Tree-  
-Sip-  
-El hack tree-  
-Aja, ¿Vamos?-  
-... ¿No lo se? -  
-No me mires asi, es enserio-  
-Bien... Vamos-  
Entraron, Ezequiel mirando a todos lados para ver quien se encontraba ahí, algunas caras conocidas se dejaron ver, pero no dejó que eso afectara la actitud, Valentino seguía sus expresiones muy de cerca en caso de que algo indicara que se estaba sintiendo incómodo y quisiese salir de ahí, pero nada pasó en el camino de la entrada hasta llegar a una de las mesas del interior, se sentaron, ordenaron unas bebidas y muy naturalmente iniciaron una conversación aunque Valentino estaba un poco renuente al creer la actitud tan relajada de él que hasta hace unos días era un neurótico Ezequiel, no es que no apreciara el cambió pero parecía algo apunto de acabar.

Y quizá el momento era ahora, porque a la distancia se escuchó la entrada de un grupo de personas entre los cuales se encontraban las inconfundibles voces de Ricky y Dedé con varios más, quienes se sentaron en uno de los bancos del otro lado del lugar, pero el dúo se acercó a su mesa con la alegría que los caracterizaba y se sentaron animados junto a ellos interrumpiendo la conversación y exasperando visiblemente en el proceso a Ezequiel.  
-Hey muchachos que sorpresa- dijo Ricky.  
-Hola chicos, ¿Que hacen aquí?- respondió Valentino civilizadamente.  
-Estamos todos aquí para celebrar- dijo Dedé levantando la mano para chocarla con su amigo.  
-¿Y ustedes compañeros? Están muy lejos de la fiesta- preguntó Ricky robando algo de la comida que se encontraba en la mesa, Ezequiel siguió su movimiento con el ceño fruncido y cuándo tuvo suficiente contestó antes de que Valentino pudiera hablar.  
-Estamos en una cita-  
Valentino se quedó en silencio estudiando la reacción de los demas y la de Ezequiel pero Dedé y Ricky seguían igual.  
-Uuuu, ¿una cita doble y los dejaron plantados?-  
-Que pena amigos-  
Ezequiel respiró profundo y respondió lentamente y algo molesto.  
-No es una cita doble, es sólo una cita y están interrumpiendo-  
Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos Ricky aún algo confundido.  
-¿Oh?... Ohhhh... Oh ya... -  
Dedé estaba au aún confundido.  
-¿Oh qué?... No entiendo-  
Ricky se levantó y tomó a su amigo por el brazo para levantarlo y llevárselo.  
-Lo sentimos muchachos, ya nos vamos... Vámonos Dedé... -  
-¿Que? ¿Por qué? No entiendo- dijo Dedé mietras era arrastrado por su amigo.  
-Disculpa por la interrupción... Y felicidades por cierto-  
-Gracias- respondieron juntos Valentino y Ezequiel mietras Ricky se llevaba a Dedé aún sin entender.  
-Felicidades ¿Por que?-  
-Ya vamonos pelos de palmera, estamos interrumpiendo-  
-Pero... Ahhhhh, ya entendí... Ustedes... Felicidades...-  
Ambos se alejaron sonriendoles, Valentino volteó a ver a Ezequiel quien creía que ocultaba su alegría con una muy fingida cara de molestia, Valentino extendió su mano sobre la mesa para tomar la de Ezequiel, quién lo miró sonriendo.  
-Te lo dije, sin ocultar nada-  
-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti-  
-Sin que suene muy arrogante pero yo también estoy muy orgulloso de mí-  
Y también apretó la mano de Valentino quien ya sin el temor de que Ezequiel pudiera cambiar de opinión en cualquier instante se dispuso a disfrutar el resto de la tarde lo mas que pudiera y ahora entendía lo que le había dicho que el lugar era sólo simbólico de que estaba listo para salir sin miedo.

Para finalizar la tarde Ezequiel llevó a Valentino a su casa y caminaron juntos hasta la puerta donde se quedaron parados uno frente al otro.

-¿Quieres pasar?-  
-Me encantaría pero no puedo-  
-Esta bien... Me la pasé muy bien-  
-Yo también, espero que se repita... Claro si tu quieres-  
-Déjame pensarlo-

Y Valentino entrecerró los ojos mientras pensaba aunque sonriendo y lentamente dió un paso hacia adelante.  
-¿Ah lo vas a pensar?- respondió también con una sonrisa juguetona.  
-Si, no estoy muy convencido-  
-Tal vez necesites un incentivo- y dio también un paso hacia adelante.  
-Quizá-  
Y Ezequiel levantó una mano para colocarla en la nuca de Valentino y la otra la puso sobre su cintura y comenzó con un suave beso al tiempo que Valentino ponía ambas manos sobre su espalda para acercar sus cuerpos un poco más, después de unos momentos pararon y solo quedaron sus rostros a pocos centímetros sintiendo el cálido aliento del otro sobre su piel.  
-¿Eso es un si?-  
-Depende-  
-¿De qué?-  
-¿Habrá mas de esto la próxima vez?-  
-Si por mi fuera, solo habría esto-  
-Entonces si-  
Y volvieron a retomar el ritmo una vez más hasta que renuente Ezequiel se tuvo que separar para irse, y aunque al día le faltaran algunas horas para terminar ya podía declararlo como un día perfecto y nada podía convencerlo de lo contrario.


	34. Chapter 34

Los días pasaban y todo parecía haber encontrado su lugar, las cosas entre Ezequiel y Valentino se encontraban más que perfectas y sin necesidad de una gran declaración la mayoría de sus compañeros ya sabían que estaban juntos y para sorpresa de Ezequiel no fue el gran desastre que en su mente había imaginado, de hecho una vez mas había aprendido que Lorenzo tenía razón; había mas personas que los apoyaban de lo que habría creído lo cuál podría ser en parte porque eran muy buenas personas o por evitar tener problemas con Ezequiel, porque podría estar enamorado y todo pero aún tenía la reputación que se había ganado con los años o quizá por el respeto y cariño que  todos sentían por Valentino, el punto era nadie había molestado a nadie en un buen tiempo, eso en conjunto con que en los partidos les había estado yendo increíble, lo cuál significaba celebrar, lo cuál significaba grandes momentos para Valentino y Ezequiel, momentos en los cuales habían aprendido tanto el uno del otro y habían logrado desarrollar un lazo mas fuerte entre los dos.

Fue difícil cuándo Ezequiel se enteró que Diego había echado de su casa a Lorenzo, intentó brindarle su apoyo y quizá el estar en su burbuja de felicidad le había impedido darse cuenta antes de lo que su buen amigo estaba pasando, de no ser por que Zoé le avisó que Lorenzo se había quedado en su casa porque no tenía a dónde ir, rápidamente fue a visitarlo para ofrecerle su casa después de coincidir de que Diego era una gran basura en todos los aspectos que la humanidad podía considerar y de que Lorenzo le diera la noticia de que su mamá estaba apunto de llegar de México para solucionar algunas de las cosas y de reafirmar que contaba con todo su apoyo y el de Valentino para lo que necesitara, ese problema quedó solucionado de la mejor manera y hasta la Juventus lo había elegido para sus nuevas filas, no podía estar más alegre por su amigo aunque el puesto no fuese para él.

El día de la final se llegó, quizá el partido mas difícil que todos habían tenido, estaban preparados, tenían la motivación que necesitaban y los medios para dejar todo en la cancha, el profesor Francisco, Gabo y Lorenzo tenían motivos personales para dar el máximo de su capacidad.  
Al final se coronaron campeones una vez mas, una gran celebración se dio en la cancha al escuchar el silbatazo final, una explosión de alegría por parte de todos todo era felicidad, la celebración se extendió hasta los vestidores con todo el equipo reunido incluyendo a Vito el pulpo y Valentino quien se encontraba al lado de Ezequiel cuándo el profe Francisco les dió uno de los mejores discursos que habían escuchado.

-Quiero agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes, porque sin su talento esto bo hubiera sido posible, fue un camino difícil pero a ustedes nada puede detenerlos y para los que es su último torneo con los halcones quiero decirles; siempre van a ser parte de esta familia en dónde quiera que vallan después del IAD quiero que sepan que siempre van a tener un lugar aqui, porque su camino apenas comienza y estoy seguro de que todos ustedes van a triunfar en lo que quiera que se propongan y espero que nunca se olviden de nosotros, a todos gracias, muchachos son el mejor equipo que he tenido el honor de dirigir-

Todos estallaron en aplausos y gritos para celebrar después de un momento Lorenzo tomó la palabra.

-Profe Francisco, yo también quisiera darle las gracias a nombre mío y creo que también por todos mis compañeros, no sólo a usted si no a todos, a Vito a el pulpo gracias por traernos hasta aqui, si es verdad que el camino ha sido difícil, algunos se fueron y otros mas llegaron,gracias a ustedes hemos crecido no solo cómo jugadores también como personas igual gracias a ustedes hemos aprendido tanto desde el día uno y no es mentira cuándo dice que esta se ha vuelto nuestra segunda família, ustedes son família, para mí y para mis demás compañeros de último año se nos hará imposible olvidar lo que hemos vivido con ustedes y dentro de nosotros siempre seremos halcones dorados no importa que tan lejos estemos-  
Una vez mas el lugar estalló en júbilo, aclamaciones para todos, las fotografías del recuerdo, hasta que poco a poco el ambiente se calmó y entre todos se terminó organizando una fiesta para celebrar esa tarde en dónde todos estaban invitados nada grande pero si muy significativo.

La fiesta fue lo que se esperaba y mucho mas, una celebración en toda la extensión de la palabra y se terminó prolongado hasta el anochecer, cómo no parecía tener un fín Ezequiel y Valentino decidieron retirarse antes, se despidieron de todos y emprendieron su camino a la casa de Valentino cómo ya se les había hecho costumbre que Ezequiel lo pasara a dejar antes de irse a su propia casa, caminaron juntos hasta la puerta aún con el espíritu de la fiesta comentando lo ocurrido.  
-¿Quieres pasar?-  
-... Claro-  
-No puede ser-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Hasta que por fín dices que si-  
-Hey eso es verdad, bueno siempre hay una primera vez-  
-Valla que si-  
Mientras entraban Ezequiel pudo notar que aparentemente no había nadie en la casa aunque todo estaba completamente iluminado, Valentino pareció leer su mente.  
-Mi papá trabaja hasta tarde hoy y creo que no hay nadie más-  
-Eso es bueno-  
-Ven vamos-  
-¿A dónde?-  
-Arriba, mi cuarto-  
-Ok me gusta como piensas-  
Valentino lo tomó de la mano y lo guió por las escaleras hasta su habitación, apenas cruzaron la puerta Ezequiel no perdió el tiempo, jaló de la mano a Valentino para hacerlo girar y acercarlo más a su cuerpo, lo cuál lo tomó por sorpresa por un segundo.  
-Wow ¿Y eso?-  
-Shhh... Menos charla más acción-

Y con lo dicho Ezequiel capturó la boca de Valentino con la suya en una serie de apasionados besos los cuales eran bien correspondidos acompañados de los sonidos que salían de la bocas de ambos, sin darse cuenta comenzaron a avanzar más dentro del cuarto hasta que terminaron tropezando y cayendo sobre la cama lo cuál los hizo separarse abruptamente quedando acostados en uno junto al otro entre risas y un esfuerzo para recuperar el aliento pasaron unos instantes, al fin el silencio se hizo presente Ezequiel giró sobre su costado para mirar a Valentino mientras el hacía lo mismo, aún respirando con un poco de dificultad ambos quedaron frente a frente mirándose a los ojos, Ezequiel llevó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Valentino y soltando un suspiro dijo.  
-Te amo-


	35. Chapter 35

Tan pronto cómo las palabras dejaron la boca de Ezequiel y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho su cerebro comenzó a entrar en pánico, rápidamente retiró su mano y comenzó a hablar mientras intentaba levantarse mirando a todos lados menos a Valentino.  
-Yo... Eso... No se....-  
Y antes de que completamente se incorporara Valentino lo empujó de los hombros para que cayera de nuevo sobre la cama y en un solo movimiento se colocó sobre él poniendo sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Ezequiel y mirándolo a los ojos dulcemente y con una pequeña sonrisa se inclinó para darle un dulce beso, al separarse solo unos centímetros dijo con la la voz mas suave que hubiese escuchado.  
-Yo también-

En los labios de Ezequiel lentamente fue apareciendo una gran sonrisa y a modo de respuesta jaló a Valentino por la espalda para retomar la sesión de besos y caricias ésta vez con un ritmo mas lento y apasionado, en la habitación  lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones pesadas, el choque de sus labios y las pequeñas y dulces palabras que se decían entre beso y beso, poco a poco las manos de Ezequiel fueron levantando la playera de Valentino mientras el hacía lo propio con la camisa de Ezequiel, pero de pronto desde la puerta se escuchó una voz muy familiar.

-Hey Valentino ¿Estás durmien... ¡Oh por dios! ¡No vi nada, no vi nada¡-

Desde la cama después de separarse en shock vieron cómo desde la puerta volteada de espaldas y al parecer cubriendose los ojos estaba una conocida pelirroja.  
-¡¿Lucía de dónde saliste?!- gritó Valentino.  
-Estaba durmiendo en la sala,  no oí cuando llegaron ¡¿Por qué no cierran la puerta?!-

Y con eso Lucía se alejó de la puerta y bajó por las escaleras vociferando algo sobre privacidad, responsabilidad y algo mas que ya no se alcanzó a escuchar, Valentino se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama cubriendo su cara visiblemente sonrojada con sus manos mientras Ezequiel aún estaba inmóvil, procesando lo que acababa de pasar hasta que encontró su voz.

-Esa era Lucía-  
-...Si-  
-Y ella nos vio...-  
-Oh por favor no lo digas-  
-Creo que debimos cerrar la puerta-  
-¿Tu crees?-  
-¿Y ahora qué?-  
-... ¿Cómo qué ahora qué?-  
-¿Seguimos... O... No?-  
-... ¿Enserio? ¿Quieres continuar?-  
-... No en realidad no creo poder... Eso fue demasiado traumático-  
-Dímelo a mí... En fín... Creo que debemos bajar-  
-No, no, no, no, claro que no-  
-Ezequiel... Sí no bajamos enseguida ella va a volver a subir, y va a ser más incómodo-  
-¿Más?-  
-Cómo se nota que no la conoces, Lucía puede hacer todo más incómodo... Asi que vamos-  
-No-  
-... Porfavor... Por mi-  
-... No puedo creer que eso funcione ahora-  
-... Eso...-  
-Si vamos, pero yo no voy a hablar ...-  
-... Eso es lo que crees-  
Dijo Valentino bajito levantándose y extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Ezequiel a incorporarse.  
-¿Eh?- preguntó Ezequiel mientras se intentaba acomodarse la ropa.  
-Nada- contestó Valentino haciendo lo propio dirigiéndose a la puerta seguido por Ezequiel, a un paso de salir Ezequiel detuvo su avance.  
-Espera- y se giró para regresar a la habitación.  
-¿Qué?-  
-¿Y mi chaqueta?-  
Y Ezequiel se adentró una vez mas y comenzó a buscar con la mirada por todos lados caminando de un lado a otro, al ver que no la encontraba Valentino decidió ayudarle, él fue del otro lado y a simple vista tampoco encontró nada hasta que dirigió la mirada a el suelo detrás de la puerta cerrada.

-¡La encontré!- dijo Valentino y se dirigió a recogerla y entregársela a Ezequiel.  
-¿Como... Sabes que olvidalo-  
Y emprendieron una vez mas su camino.  
-Si claro cómo fue tu culpa- dijo Valentino mientras caminaban.  
-¿Mi culpa? ¿Como fue mi culpa?-  
-¿Quieres que te recuerde quién comenzó con todo?-  
-... No... ¿Eso es una queja?-  
\- ... No... Nunca-  
Al final de las escaleras podían ver a Lucía en la cocina, de espaldas con una taza entre las manos quien obviamente los había escuchado acercarse aún cuándo habían dejado de hablar, porque cuando se encontraban a un par de pasos de ella preguntó con un falso tono serio.  
-¿Ya stán vestidos?-  
-¡No estábamos...!- gritó Ezequiel mientras Lucía se daba la vuelta y los dos esquivaron su mirada y Valentino respondió mas calmado.  
-No estábamos...-  
-No lo sé... Cómo lo dije antes no vi nada... ¿Café?...-  
Dijo levantando su taza para interrumpir cualquier respuesta que se les hubiese podido ocurrir, Ezequiel y Valentino sólo asintieron y tomaron asiento mientras Lucía les servía sus tazas cuándo se las pasó ambos agradecieron y ella al fín se sentó justo del otro lado de la mesa, después de un largo rato de silencio donde los tres solo estaban tomando de sus tazas Ezequiel habló muy bajito sólo para que Valentino pudiera escuchar.  
-Es menos incómodo de lo que pensé-  
-Esperalo y verás-

Varios minutos pasaron y Ezequiel estaba apunto de declar un triunfo debido a que estaba apunto de terminar su taza de café y éso significaría que ya podía despedirse y acabar con la situación, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado derrepente Lucía aclaró su garganta puso su taza sobre la mesa tomó un gran suspiro y comenzó a hablar al parecer consigo misma.  
-No puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto-  
Y Valentino y Ezequiel se miraron y después a ella expectantes, hasta que ella levantó la mirada y puso su barbilla sobre sus manos.  
-Muchachos, hay que hablar de seguridad, y con seguridad me refiero a...-  
-¡NO!- Ezequiel y Valentino respondieron al mismo tiempo visiblemente sonrojados.  
-Ah ¿Creen que saben todo? Entonces...-  
Valentino levantó su mano para silenciar lo que fuera que iba a decir Lucía.  
-Porfavor, ¿podrías dejarlo asi?- pidió Valentino.  
-Muy bien, muy bien bajo su propia responsabilidad- dijo la pelirroja volviendo a su taza de café, y el silencio volvió por otros minutos más hasta que decidio volver al tema.  
-¿Entonces?... ¿Aceptan algunas sugerencias?-  
-Yo me voy de aqui- dijo Ezequiel levantándose rápidamente, seguido por Valentino.  
-Yo también -  
Y Lucía dijo riendo.  
-Tú no te puedes ir, tú vives aqui-  
Antes de comenzar a caminar Ezequiel tomó su chaqueta que habia dejado en el respaldo de la silla.  
-Lucía gracias por el café y espero no verte en mucho tiempo... Adiós-  
Y Ezequiel comenzó a caminar a la salida mientras Lucía seguía hablando.  
-Adiós Ezequiel... A mi tampoco me agradó ver ese lado de ustedes ... Una imagen mental que no necesitaba... Cierren la puerta para la próxima-  
Aunque ya iban relativamente lejos aún podían escuchar sus balbuceos, a lo que Valentino sólo podia sacudir su cabeza, abrieron la puerta, salieron, la cerraron a sus espaldas y se quedaron parados el uno junto al otro mirando al cielo estrellado para calmar los nervios, un par de minutos después Ezequiel volteó a ver a Valentino y se dio la oportunidad de absorber la hermosa vista que estaba frente a él hasta que Valentino pareció sentir su mirada sobre él y dejó de mirar arriba para encontrarse con los ojos brillantes de Ezequiel y una sonrisa en sus labios tan natural que vio inevitable el preguntar.

-¿Qué pasa?-  
-...Estaba pensando-  
Y ambos se giraron para estar el uno frente al otro acercándose poco a poco.  
-¿En qué? Digo sí se puede saber-  
Y Ezequiel tomó sus manos entre las suyas entrelazando sus dedos.  
-... En que... A pesar de el... Desastroso incidente... Hoy fue un maravilloso día-  
-Mmmm, coincido contigo-  
-Y...-  
Ezequiel comenzó a acercarse más al rostro de Valentino muy lentamente.  
-¿Y?- Valentino preguntó hipnotizado con los ojos de Ezequiel.  
-Que me gustaría que no terminara aún-  
-Yo... Igual...-  
Y terminaron de cerrar la distancia uniéndose en un dulce beso que fue incrementado de intensidad, las manos de ambos se encontraban en la espalda del otro para acercar sus cuerpos lo mas posible, sólo se detenían para recuperar el aliento y soltar pequeños 'te amo' entre respiros, porque para sus oidos eran las mejores palabras que habrían podido escuchar, estando a la mitad de uno de los besos más dulces que habían probado alguien a sus espaldas aclaró la garganta lo cuál los hizo congelarse en su sitio.

-Buenas noches-  
Escucharon y los dos lentamente voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, y la imagen del papá de Valentino parado apenado con portafolio en mano hizo que el cerebro de Ezequiel le gritara 'corre' aunque la orden no llegó a sus piernas sólo soltó lo mas rápido que pudo a Valentino y dio un paso de lado para alejarse como si esa acción deshiciera lo que obviamente el señor acababa de ver, entre su pánico volteó a ver a Valentino para encontrar alguna sugerencia de cómo proceder, pero lo que encontró una imagen de que no ser por el predicamento en el que se encontraba hubiera sido lo mas divertido de la semana; Valentino super sonrojado que aún en la tenue luz de la puerta era evidente, con la cabeza entre las manos girandola de un lado a otro rogando que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara, Ezequiel encontró imposible contener la risa, pero apenas la primera carcajada salió de su garganta recordó al hombre que se encontraba ahí.  
-B... Bu... Buenas noches... Señor...- mas tarde Ezequiel se cuestionaria el motivo para tartamudear.  
-Ezequiel-  
-...S... Si... Señor-  
-Valentino-  
-... ¿Por que a mí?- dijo Valentino levantando la mirada al cielo.  
-... No lo se hijo .... ¿Mala suerte?-  
Y avanzó para pasar entre ellos para llegar a la puerta, la abrió y antes de entrar sonrió un poco.  
-Hasta mañana... Valentino... Ezequiel...-  
Y entró, unos segundos después Ezequiel procesó lo que había dicho.  
-Ha... Hasta mañana... Señor... Si-

Dijo nervioso aunque estaba seguro de que ya no lo había escuchado, a su lado comenzó a escuchar cómo Valentino se estaba riendo bajito primero,  pero su volumen iba incrementando hasta ser una risa escandalosa, Ezequiel se acercó curioso y notó que hasta unas lágrimas estaban brotando de sus ojos mientras se tocaba el estómago, Ezequiel se cruzó de brazos y como pudo le imprimió toda la molestia que le quedaba ya que la risa de Valentino era bastante contagiosa.

-Me encantaría saber que es lo gracioso, para poderme reir también-  
Valentino continuó divertido sin poder contestar.  
-Es enserio, me gustaría saber que te divierte, porque en lo personal, creo que acabó de ver mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos y no fue gracioso-  
-... No, no lo fue-  
-¡¿Entonces por que te ríes?!-  
-Porque... Todo esto es ridículo, primero... Lucía... Y después... Esto... Es cómo un mal chiste... Tan malo que da risa-  
-... Eso... Eso... Es verdad-  
Y ambos comenzaron a reir por un buen rato, hasta que se calmaron un poco.  
-Bien... Creo que mejor me voy antes de que algo salga peor-  
-¿Crees que algo puede salir peor?-  
-Es mejor no tentar a la suerte-  
Y Ezequiel avanzó un paso lejos de la puerta y se giró para ver a Valentino.  
\- Y no lo tomes mal... Pero... No voy a tocarte en un buen tiempo... Creo que estoy traumatizado-  
-No te juzgo-  
Ezequiel avanzó de reversa hasta llegar a su motocicleta, antes de subirse gritó.  
-¿Hasta mañana?-  
-Hasta mañana-  
Y así se fue con el sabor agridulce de una noche algo accidentada que sin duda quedaría para el recuerdo.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uno más y... Terminamos... Si llegaron hasta aca... Mil gracias... Son especialmente masoquistas... Me encantan

Las semanas seguian pasando y con ello los exámenes finales se acercaban lo cuál significaba que cada dia estaba mas cerca la graduación, la relación de Ezequiel y Valentino estaba avanzando llenándose de momentos memorables, cómo la vez en la que Ezequiel conoció un lado extremo de Valentino que no sabía que tenía al proponerle saltar en paracaídas para una cita o cómo Valentino conoció el lado más sensible de Ezequiel en un maratón de películas románticas en su casa o cuándo celebraron el cumpleaños de Valentino en el cuál con la ayuda de sus amigos Ezequiel logró a duras penas organizar una fiesta sorpresa que no fue tan desastrosa o cuándo Valentino se tuvo que autopresentar cómo el novio de Ezequiel con sus padres porque a él casi le daba un colapso nervioso cuándo el momento llegó y aunque en palabras de Ezequiel parecían quererlo más que a su hijo, todo terminó en una divertida anécdota, cómo la que era cuando después de posponer, posponer y posponer Ezequiel terminó aceptando la invitación de Valentino para cenar junto a su papá para dejar atras aquel momento vergonzoso de la que decidieron llamar la noche innombrable, también cómo podían olvidar aquel fin de semana del cumpleaños de Ezequiel en el que decidieron hacer un pequeño viaje a una playa cercana los dos solos, en el cuál habían decidido explorar una forma más física de demostrarse su amor, uno de los mejores momentos que habían vivido el cuál sólo podían describir cómo magico.

Era sin duda un camino largo y lleno de buenas historias cómo cuando Valentino le anunció con gran emoción que había elegido su carrera, que era medicina y para ser más específico medicina deportiva, celebraciones no fueron suficientes por parte de sus amigos y familiares, y de Ezequiel quién no podía parar de presumir la decisión de Valentino y asegurarle a medio mundo de que en unos años sería el mejor médico del mundo, pero también estaban las historias agridulces cómo cuándo Ezequiel se enteró de que tenía una oportunidad de unirse al mejor college de Europa con una beca deportiva al graduarse, la mejor noticia que había podido escuchar cómo por treinta segundos, porque inmediatamente llegó a su mente el que eso significaría separarse de Valentino, lo cuál casi lo hacía declinar la oferta en forma definitiva, de no ser por Valentino quien se enteró a tiempo y después de una emotiva conversación de corazón a corazón sobre de que era uno de sus sueños y que era una oportunidad única e irrepetible que no debía desperdiciar y con miles de planes y promesas para que las cosas funcionaran, Ezequiel terminó por aceptar la oferta.

La graduación fue el evento culminante de una serie de acontecimientos que marcaron para siempre sus vidas, en ella los sentimientos estuvieron a flor de piel, por parte de sus mentores, sus familias y de los compañeros que se despedían para seguir su camino en la vida, algunos mas lejos que otros pero siempre para adelante.  
Reconocimientos, felicitaciones, lágrimas y risas, todo para el final perfecto de un ciclo, con una mirada a su alrededor al final de la ceremonia Ezequiel se encontró al lado, de amigos, hermanos, del amor y en aquella fotografía grupal estaba la prueba en forma de la mas grande sonrisa que alguien podía haberle documentado.

La última semana en el país tomó un aire triste que parecía que hasta el clima se había dado cuenta por los días fríos y nublados, Valentino intentaba todo lo posible para hacerlo olvidar el hecho de que cada vez se acercaba más la despedida llenando cada minuto que podía con momentos alegres y llenos de amor que quedarían para la posteridad, haciendo más ligera la presión de Ezequiel ayudando a empacar y a preparar todo lo que necesitaría aprovechando cada momento a solas que tenían para amarse Valentino podría decir que era por Ezequiel pero no estaba lejos de la verdad que quizá era más por él.

Sus amigos más cercanos organizaron una fiesta de despedida para Ezequiel y Lorenzo el día previo a su partida, en la cuál fue una noticia refrescante escuchar que al fín después de todo el drama Gabo y Zoé estaban juntos, después de una serie de malas bromas sorprendentemente por parte de Valentino y Zoé el ambiente no decayó ni un instante, a pesar de que la sensibilidad de Martina al recordar el motivo de la fiesta se hizo presente y se negaba a dejar de abrazar a Lorenzo por más que este le recordase que aún no se iba.

Su despedida familiar en su casa fue tan emotiva como se pudo esperar, llena de lágrimas de su mamá y los consejos interminables de su papá, el dormir esa noche fue una tarea nada fácil ni con la llamada de Valentino dónde le prometía estar en el aeropuerto al día siguiente, al final a pocas horas de tener que salir, pudo tener algo de descanso.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh aquí el final, insisto si llegaron hasta aca, gracias, independientemente si les gustó o no, si estan leyendo esto es porque algo llamó su atención ( se que no fue la ortografía porque esa esta del asco) y eso se merece mi eterno agradecimiento, porque a pesar de qur esta cosa nació por mero entrenamiento personal ya no es sólo mío.

El sonido de su alarma era el mismo que había escuchado por años, sin embargo todo era diferente, el levantarse, el bañarse y cambiarse, la maleta en su cuarto se lo recordaba, por mero hábito ordenó su habitación antes de salir a la cocina en dónde sus padres ya lo esperaban para desayunar, era difícil de creer que algo tan cotidiano pudiese convertirse en algo tan emocional, pero preferible sacar todo de su sistema de una vez y no en público por el bien de su dignidad.

Afinando los últimos detalles, alguien tocó a la puerta y Ezequiel esperaba que alguno de sus padres atendiera pero en su lugar parecían haber desaparecido de la escena, así que ante la insistencia del visitante no tuvo mas remedio que abrir el mismo con algo de molestia por la interrupción del ritual que estaba llevando a cabo, pero todo desapareció al mirar a la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta.  
-Buenos días-  
-¿Valentino?... ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-¿Buenos días?- dijo acercándose y dándole un rápido beso.  
-Buenos días... Pensé que nos veríamos en el aeropuerto-  
-No, yo te voy a llevar al aeropuerto- dijo extendiendo los brazos.  
-Sorpresa-  
-¿Que? ¿Cómo? Pero...-  
Y desde el fondo de la casa se escucharon los gritos de su papá y su mamá.  
-¡Ve!-  
-¡Nosotros llevamos tu equipaje!-  
-¡Nos vemos en el aeropuerto!-  
-¡Conduce con cuidado Valentino¡-  
Ezequiel se giró para buscar la fuente de los gritos, y después hacia Valentino.  
-¿Todo estaba planeado verdad?-  
-Todo estaba planeado ¿osito?-  
-No me digas así-  
-Ok... Pero toma tus cosas y vámonos-  
-Pero tenemos mucho tiempo-  
-Vamos a tomar el camino largo...-  
-¿Cuál...-  
Y Ezequiel fue interrumpido por otro beso esta vez mas lento y gentil el cuál lo dejó sin habla.  
-Sin preguntas- dijo Valentino sobre sus labios, a lo cuál Ezequiel sólo asintió, y entró a la casa por su chaqueta y su equipaje de mano ya en la salida antes de cerrar la puerta dió un último vistazo a su casa, Ozzy se acercó a sus pies y él se inclinó para acariciar su cabeza.  
-Adiós amigo, nos vemos luego- y sintió una mano sobre su hombro como señal de que era hora, se levantó y lentamente cerró la puerta pero se encontró incapaz de moverse, hasta que sintió su mano ser tomada y vio los dulces ojos de Valentino.  
-Yo lo vendré a visitar para que no te extrañe tanto-  
-¿Él o tu?-  
-... Los dos-

Y caminaron hasta el auto, ambos se subieron y Valentino arrancó, los primeros minutos del viaje fueron silenciosos hasta que Ezequiel notó que el camino que seguía no era el que llevaba al aeropuerto, miró por ambos lados de las ventanillas antes de mirar interrogante a Valentino.  
-Ok se que dijiste sin preguntas... Pero... ¿A dónde vamos?-  
-Digamos que es algo para recordar-  
-... Se que dije que teníamos bastante tiempo... Pero si es lo que estoy pensando, no creo que sea conveniente... Aunque...-  
-Tentador pero no... Es algo literalmente para recordar-  
Y derrepente Ezequiel se dio cuenta a donde se dirigían.  
-Espera... ¿Vamos al IAD?-  
-Si... y no-  
-¿Cómo?-  
-Bien... Aquí vamos...- y con un nada agraciado movimiento Valentino encendió la música del auto y comenzó a sonar una suave canción.  
-¿Pero que...?  
-No interrumpas que esto es emotivo... Cómo te dije es algo para recordar... Estás apunto de comenzar una nueva etapa en tu vida, vas a vivir grandes experiencias, crear nuevas memorias, pero creo que es importante que antes de irte recuerdes lo que te llevó hasta dónde estás, hasta en donde estamos... Primero está el IAD, si bien el deporte siempre estuvo en muestras vidas, este fue el principio de la historia... Y en un punto muy personal... Aquí fue dónde nos conocimos...-

Valentino hizo una pausa mientras pasaban frente al edificio, y todos los recuerdos con los halcones comenzaron a invadir la memoria de Ezequiel, los buenos y los malos momentos... Y la imagen del momento cuando vio por primera vez a Valentino aún sin saber la importancia que tendría mas adelante en su vida quedó en medió de ese mar de recuerdos, mientras las instalaciones iban quedando atras, sí una lágrima dejo los ojos de Ezequiel Valentino no lo mencionó lo único que hizo fue tomar su mano para mostrar su apoyo.

El viaje continuo con la musica de fondo, y pronto estuvieron cerca de otro de los lugares familiares para Ezequiel.  
-Vamos a...-  
-Las Águilas también son parte de tu historia, quizá no sea tu parte favorita pero son una parte muy importante, te ayudaron a progresar, a avanzar profesionalmente y eventualmente a regresar a los halcones, pero lo que éste lugar te dió es incalculable, yo lo sé y tu lo sabes-  
La verdad había sido dicha y con honestidad no podía estar mas de acuerdo.

El recorrido del recuerdo estuvo lleno de pequeños y grandes momentos de lo que Valentino le gustaba llamar la historia de Ezequiel, lugares de su vida en solitario y algunos más de las memorias que habían creado juntos, en algún momento la voz de Valentino pareció quebrarse, pero tomó de nuevo la mano de Ezequiel y recuperó la compostura, y retomar ahora si el camino que los dirigía al aeropuerto en silencio sólo escuchando la misma canción una y otra vez.

Al estacionar y apagar el motor los dos se quedaron inmóviles en sus asientos, y Valentino con la cabeza baja contestó la pregunta que flotaba en el aire aún sin ser dicha.  
-Muy bien eso fue, para recordarte que...-  
-Lo entiendo- dijo Ezequiel mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.  
-Todo lo que viviste aquí...-  
Y en un rápido movimiento Ezequiel se levantó de su asiento, giró a su lado para trepar sobre el regazo de Valentino, capturando su rostro con sus manos y poniendo su frente sobre la de él.  
-Gracias...- un beso -Eres increíble- otro beso -Todo lo que haces por mí es increíble-  
Y antes de que Ezequiel pudiera besarlo de nuevo, Valentino lo miró directamente a los ojos y tomó sus manos entre las suyas para besarlas.  
-Es porque te amo-  
Y Ezequiel lo abrazó fuertemente hundiendo su cara sobre su hombro.  
-Yo también-  
Y por más que querían que ese momento se volviera eterno, estaban conscientes de que el tiempo se acababa y era necesario reunirse con los demás, así que después de un rato, lo suficiente para estabilizarse, ambos se dirigieron dónde ya los esperaban tomados de la mano.

Todo ya estaba listo, sólo quedaba esperar el llamado que les indicara a Ezequiel y a Lorenzo que debían subir al avión, todos intentaban mantener el ánimo arriba, Gabo y Zoé, Martina, los padres de Ezequiel y Valentino pero resultaba muy difícil porque así eran las despedidas, por más que se recordaban que era sólo un hasta luego, el adiós estaba ahí, el momento llegó, un último abrazo de Ezequiel a sus padres y de Lorenzo a su hermano, varios pasos alejado estaba Valentino esperando su turno para despedirse, Ezequiel se acercó e intentó poner su mejor sonrisa para igualar la que el otro le ofrecía antes de hablar.  
-Yo ya no se que decir... Pero en definitiva no quiero que sea adiós...-  
-Pues que no sea un adiós- y Valentino lo abrazó- ¿Qué te parece un "te veo luego"?-  
-Igual suena como un adiós-  
-Lo sé-  
Y ambos se separaron un poco.  
-Pero vamos a estar bien, vas a estar bien, ése es tu camino y el mío está aquí pero te aseguro que se van a volver a cruzar una vez más... De éso no hay duda sólo hay que esperar-  
-Esperar-  
-Así es... Pues sólo queda decir: cuidate mucho-  
Y Lorenzo apareció a lado de Ezequiel poniendo su brazo sobre sus hombros.  
-No te preocupes Valentino, yo te lo cuido-  
Y Martina se acercó del otro lado tomando el brazo de Valentino.  
-Ezequiel tú cuidame a Lorenzo-  
Ezequiel se encogió de hombros.  
-No prometo nada-  
-¡Ezequiel!- dijo Martina golpeando su brazo.  
-Tranquila, claro que me va a cuidar-  
-¿Por que estas tan seguro?-  
-Porque me amas-  
Y el aviso de la última llamada para ellos se escuchó así que Lorenzo y Ezequiel comenzaron a alejarse mientras Martina se aferraba al brazo de Valentino disimulando sus lágrimas, al lado de ellos se reunieron sus padres, Gabo y Zoé para darles un último adiós con las manos antes de perderse en los pasillos, al ver a su amigo decaído Lorenzo quizo levantarle el ánimo.  
-¿Sí sabes que vamos a regresar verdad?-  
-... Tenemos que regresar-  
-Lo vamos a lograr-  
-... Sólo... Hay que esperar ...-

Y así separándose de un camino comenzaban uno nuevo, con la promesa de que el futuro los traería de nuevo a dónde una parte de su corazón se había quedado para completar su felicidad algún día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, yo no estoy llorando... Ustedes estan llorando yo así parpadeo... Eso es todo amigos, eso es todo, en mi cerebro todo lo que esta resumido tiene su versión extendida si quieren saber sólo pregunten... Nos veremos cuándo halla que leernos, ahora voy por unos pañuelos para ustedes.


End file.
